DANCING QUEEN
by naranari
Summary: [Chapter 11 UPDATE]/ Yixing dan Joonmyeon sudah mendapatkan cinta mereka kembali dan Kyungsoo juga sudah mendapatkan cinta Jongin/ Perjuangan cinta Sehun dan Luhan semakin berat ketika Xiumin hadir diantara mereka/ EXO-HUNHAN-KAYLAY-KAISOO with SULAY and CHANBAEK/ Hai, i'm comeback!
1. Chapter 1

DANCING QUEEN

prolog

Cast: Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Lay, Kyungsoo and other cast going on

Genre: Romance, Drama, School Life (GS)

Rate: T

…. …

"_Nae mameul sarojamneun daensing…"_

Suara music berdentum keras keluar dari sebuah _headphone._ Pemiliknya sedang asik memainkan iPad dengan kepala yang bergoyang kesana-kemari mengikuti lagu. Sesekali matanya menyerngit ketika menemukan kejanggalan di layar iPad-nya. Tidak hanya kepalanya yang bergoyang, sekarang dua kakinya juga ikut bergoyang. Seolah dirinya baru mendengarkan yang namanya musik, sekarang ia berdiri; menggoyangkan seluruh badannya mengikuti alunan lagu. Tidak peduli dimana ia berada dan siapa saja yang berada didekatnya.

Luhan, gadis yang sedang menari itu, tak tampak menyadari situasi di sekelilingnya. Badannya terus saja bergoyang, menari.

.

.

.

Sehun terburu-buru menyeret kopernya melewati petugas pemeriksa di bandara. Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua siang sat ini. Dan Sehun hanya mempunyai waktu sekitar satu jam sebelum dirinya hadir disalah satu ruangan disalah satu gedung. Dalam hati Sehun mengutuki asistennya yang dianggap sangat bodoh. Dan sangat tidak bisa diandalkan. Bangun telat, _handphone_ mati dan salinan jadwal hilang. Benar-benar!

Dan andai saja Sehun tidak ingat hari ini ia harus menemui produsernya, ia tidak akan dengan rela mengakhiri liburannya di Macau.

.

.

Luhan masih menari. Mencoba menghapalkan beberapa gerakan tariannya yang menurutnya sulit. Sebenarnya untuk Luhan tak ada yang namanya 'tarian yang sulit', tetapi karena kemarin ketika ia sedang latihan, pelatihnya memberi kabar kalau Luhan harus segera ke Korea untuk menemui salah satu produser. Alhasil, Luhan harus menghentikan latihannya dan sekarang, ia terdampar seorang diri di sebuah bandara internasional kebanggaan Negara Korea, Incheon International Airport.

Sehun terus menyeret koper sambil memberikan umpatan kecil untuk asistennya yang bodoh. Bandara Incheon sangat ramai, ada wartawan pula, mungkin disana ada beberapa seleb Korea yang ingin atau pulang dari luar negri. Sehun tidak pernah tertarik dengan dunia selebritas, meskipun dirinya sering tampil di beberapa stasiun TV dan tidak sedikit warga Korea yang tidak mengenal Sehun.

Sehun terus berjalan sampai akhirnya dirinya menabrak seseorang yang Sehun sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang dikerjakan orang itu ditengah ruangan. Suara mengaduh milik orang yang ditabrak Sehun terdengar, sehingga Sehun tahu yang ditabrak adalah seorang gadis.

"Hei kau, kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!" Gadis yang tadi ditabrak Sehun berdiri sambil membersihkan celananya yang sedikit kotor. Sehun menyerngit dibalik kacamata hitamnya. Gadis itu yang berdiri ditangah jalan, kenapa Sehun yang disalahkan?

"Hei kau tuli ya? Apa kau buta? Malam-malam pakai kacamata hitam. Dasar aneh"

Saat itu juga Sehun melepas kacamatanya.

_To be continued_

…

Hai, nara is back…back…

Nara kembali dengan cerita multi-chapter dari HUNHAN yeaah *pasang petasan*

Ini baru prolog, nara ingin tahu segimana penasaran dari para readers akan cerita nara supaya nara semangat bikinnya kalau responnya bagus dan banyaaaak

Hahahaha :D

Silahkan baca dan tolong review


	2. Chapter 2

DANCING QUEEN

Chapter 1

Cast: Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Lay, Kyungsoo and other cast going on

Genre: Romance, Drama, School Life (GS)

Rate: T

"_Nae mameul sarojamneun daensing…"_

Suara musik berdentum keras keluar dari sebuah _headphone._ Pemiliknya sedang asik memainkan iPad dengan kepala yang bergoyang kesana-kemari mengikuti lagu. Sesekali matanya menyerngit ketika menemukan kejanggalan di layar iPad-nya. Tidak hanya kepalanya yang bergoyang, sekarang dua kakinya juga ikut bergoyang. Seolah dirinya baru mendengarkan yang namanya musik, sekarang ia berdiri; menggoyangkan seluruh badannya mengikuti alunan lagu. Tidak peduli dimana ia berada dan siapa saja yang berada didekatnya.

Luhan, gadis yang sedang menari itu, tak tampak menyadari situasi di sekelilingnya. Badannya terus saja bergoyang, menari.

Luhan masih menari. Mencoba menghapalkan beberapa gerakan tariannya yang menurutnya sulit. Sebenarnya untuk Luhan tak ada yang namanya 'tarian yang sulit', tetapi karena kemarin ketika ia sedang latihan, pelatihnya memberi kabar kalau Luhan harus segera ke Korea untuk menemui salah satu produser. Alhasil, Luhan harus menghentikan latihannya dan sekarang, ia terdampar seorang diri di sebuah bandara internasional kebanggaan Negara Korea, Incheon International Airport.

.

Sehun terburu-buru menyeret kopernya melewati petugas pemeriksa di bandara. Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua siang saat ini. Dan Sehun hanya mempunyai waktu sekitar satu jam sebelum dirinya hadir disalah satu ruangan disalah satu gedung. Dalam hati Sehun mengutuki asistennya yang dianggap sangat bodoh. Dan **sangat tidak bisa diandalkan**. Bangun telat, _handphone_ mati dan salinan jadwal hilang. Benar-benar!

Dan andai saja Sehun tidak ingat hari ini ia harus menemui produsernya, ia tidak akan dengan rela mengakhiri liburannya di Macau.

Sehun terus menyeret koper sambil memberikan umpatan kecil untuk asistennya yang bodoh. Bandara Incheon sangat ramai, ada wartawan pula, mungkin disana ada beberapa seleb Korea yang ingin atau pulang dari luar negri. Sehun tidak pernah tertarik dengan dunia selebritas, meskipun dirinya sering tampil di beberapa stasiun TV dan tidak sedikit warga Korea yang tidak mengenal Sehun.

Sehun terus berjalan sampai akhirnya dirinya menabrak seseorang yang Sehun sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang dikerjakan orang itu ditengah ruangan. Suara mengaduh milik orang yang ditabrak Sehun terdengar, sehingga Sehun tahu yang ditabrak adalah seorang gadis.

"Hei kau, kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!" Gadis yang tadi ditabrak Sehun berdiri sambil membersihkan celananya yang sedikit kotor. Sehun menyerngit dibalik kacamata Rayban hitamnya. Gadis itu yang berdiri ditangah jalan, kenapa Sehun yang disalahkan?

"Hei kau tuli ya? Apa kau buta? Malam-malam pakai kacamata hitam. Dasar aneh"

Saat itu juga Sehun melepas kacamatanya.

Luhan berhenti bernafas selama satu detik. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari wajah asing seorang pria di depannya. Mata pria itu sipit tapi menunjukkan ketegasan di dalamnya. Hidungnya mancung dan ujungnya sedikit meruncing, memberikan kesan imut pada pemiliknya. Bibir mungil dan rahang tegas. Benarkah orang yang ada dihadapannya seorang pria? Kenapa wajahnya imut sekali!

Sehun menyipitkan matanya, merasa aneh dengan gadis ini. Tadi dia sempat marah-marah dan mengatainya aneh, tapi kenapa sekarang dia seperti terkena tembakan dari _FreezMan; _membeku seperti patung. Sehun mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Luhan, berharap gadis itu segera tersadar.

Ternyata kibasan tangan Sehun berhasil menyadarkan Luhan dari masa _trans_nya. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Sehun takut kalau-kalau kepala Luhan akan terlepas dari tubuhnya. Luhan mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Pria yang ada dihadapannya bak malaikat yang dikirim tuhan untuk menemani hari-hari Luhan selama di Korea. Dalam hati Luhan berdoa, semoga semua yang dipikirkan Luhan menjadi kenyataan.

Sehun bersyukur dalam hati ternyata gadis ini tidak membeku, tapi dia tetap aneh. Saat keduanya terdiam tahu-tahu Luhan berteriak histeris dan hampir membuat Sehun terlonjak ke belakang. Tadi dia marah-marah, lalu terdiam kemudian berteriak histeris, gadis ini memang beneran aneh, pikir Sehun. Sehun menatap Luhan yang terus saja memandang kebawah. Ragu-ragu Sehun juga mengikuti arah pandang Luhan dan Sehun benar-benar kaget sekarang. Sebuah benda persegi yang tidak terlalu lebar tergeletak begitu saja dengan layarnya yang terbelah menjadi dua. Sehun menyadari satu hal, benda itu—iPad yang hancur adalah milik Luhan. Terlihat dari air muka Luhan yang sangat sedih melihat iPadnya hancur.

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah menabrak Luhan dan **mungkin** membuat iPadnya terjatuh. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu" Sehun menjelaskan. Lalu ia melihat sekeliling. Ternyata tanpa sadar ia dan Luhan sudah menjadi tontonan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Sehun membungkuk sebagai tanda maaf. Ia kembali pada Luhan yang masih sedih atas iPadnya. Sehun menghela nafas, ini hanya iPad, kenapa gadis itu seperti kehilangan sebagian nyawanya.

"Berikan aku nomor rekeningmu, malam ini juga aku akan _transfer_ uang gantinya. Sebutkan saja nominalnya. Aku akan membayar sesuai hargamu" Luhan langsung mendelik kearah Sehun. Enak sekali pria ini bicaranya. "Yang berharga itu bukan harganya, tapi isi didalamnya!" Luhan sedikit berteriak. Sehun memandang Luhan tak suka. "Memang apa _sih_ isinya? Paling hanya foto-fotomu dan beberapa berkas tidak penting"

Apa?! Berkas tidak penting katanya!

Luhan menggeram kesal. "Hei tuan Rayban! berkas yang kau maksud tidak penting itu adalah video demoku yang akan aku kirim kesalah satu perusahaan yang akan memproduseriku selama aku di Korea. Kalau iPadku rusak, aku tidak bisa mengirimkan video demoku dan aku tidak akan diproduseri oleh siapapun disini. Dan itu semua karena kau!" Luhan menunjuk Sehun diakhir katanya. Luhan muak dengan pria ini. Wajahnya memang tampan, tapi kalau tidak bertanggungjawab seperti ini, wajah tampan tidak akan ada artinya bagi Luhan.

Sehun mengumpat dalam hati. Remaja tanggung didepannya ini sungguh tidak sopan. Mempermalukan Sehun di muka umum dengan berteriak menyalahkan Sehun karena iPad bodohnya yang hancur. Tidak tahukah Luhan bahwa ada beberapa wartawan yang sedang memotret adegan bertengkar antara dirinya dan Sehun. Sehun memakai Raybannya lagi. Tidak mau wajahnya terlihat jelas difoto para wartawan.

Sehun mengeluarkan kartu namanya dari dompet lalu memberikannya pada Luhan. "Maaf nona tapi sekarang akau sedang tidak punya banyak waktu. Kau bisa menghubungiku lewat _e-mail_ atau datang ke gedung yang tertulis disana. Aku berjanji akan membayar sesuai yang kau minta. Tapi biarkan aku pergi karena aku benar-benar sibuk"

Luhan mengambil kartu nama itu dan membaca nama yang tertera disana. OH SEHUN. Jadi nama pria yang menyebalkan namun tampan ini adalah Oh Sehun. Luhan mendecih, gaya sekali pria ini. Sok sibuk! "Kau seperti orang penting saja"

Sehun mendelik. Gadis ini hidup di planet mana _sih_? Apa mungkin ia adalah utusan _alien_ yang berusaha menghancurkan bumi dan mencuri informasi penting. Kenapa gadis ini tidak mengenal Sehun yang hampir seluruh penduduk Korea mengenalnya. Sehun langsung mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan gadis ini dengan semua keanehannya. Sehun tidak mau berurusan lebih banyak dengan gadis ini

.

.

"Cih, dasar Oh Sehun"

Luhan terus membolak-balik kartu nama yang ada ditangannya. Sehun sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Alih-alih sebal karena ditinggalkan begitu saja, Luhan justru bersyukur tidak bertemu lagi dengan Sehun. Luhan mulai berimajinasi. Sebentar lagi rekeningnya akan bertambah nominalnya. Luhan sudah lama menginginkan iPad baru tapi ia belum punya uang lebih untuk membelinya. Ternyata dibalik sebuah musibah ada hikmah yang terkandung didalamnya. Biarlah iPad lamanya hancur bersama dengan kenangan Luhan. Dan biarkan saja video demonya hilang atau rusak, toh dia tetap akan diproduseri juga. Luhan terkikik. Ternyata menjadi licik mengasyikkan juga.

Luhan membaca lagi kartu nama Sehun. Sedetik kemudian Luhan membeku kembali. Seperti ada yang menyiram wajah Luhan dengan air es. Luhan mengerjap, membaca kembali kartu nama itu lalu mengerjap lagi.

OH SEHUN

ParkHo Entertainment

OhSehun

ParkHo entertainment!

PH Entertainment!

Sehun bekerja di PH Entertainment?

Perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang industry hiburan. Perusahaan yang akan Luhan kunjungi. Perusahaan yang akan memproduseri Luhan.

Dan Sehun adalah orang dari PH Entertainment!

Luhan baru percaya kalau dunia itu memang sempit

To be continued

Hai, nara is back

Ini dia fanfic chaptered nara yang nara janjikan

Karna masih baru jadi nara berjanji akan menulis dengan lebih baik lagi, tentunya dengan dukungan para readers semua

Happy reading and enjoy the story

**Big thanks to:**

**Éclair Oh – DwitaDwita – Exindra – Cesil Lee **(my sweetie) and **Nayah KaiSoo (**my twin)

They are who always support me from the start

Thank you so much to you all

I love you

Saranghaja!


	3. Chapter 3

**DANCING QUEEN**

Chapter 2

Cast: Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Lay, Kyungsoo and other cast going on

Genre: Romance, Drama, School Life (GS)

Rate: T

.

.

Sehun memasuki sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam. Sang supir langsung menghampiri Sehun dan membantunya menaruh koper didalam bagasi. Tanpa banyak bicara Sehun dan supirnya langsung meninggalkan bandara. Didalam mobil Sehun hanya diam sambil memikirkan gadis yang baru beberapa menit bertemu tapi sudah membuat kesan pertemuan pertama mereka jauh dari kata baik. Luhan terlihat seperti gadis Asia lainnya, tapi kenapa dia tidak mengenal Sehun? Itu yang menjadi pertanyaan Sehun.

"Sehun-ssi, anda mendapat duapuluh pesan dari Tuan Park" Minjun, sang supir, menginterupsi Sehun. Sehun membenarkan duduknya lalu menerima sebuah _smartphone_ yang disodorkan Minjun. Sehun membuka aplikasi _e-mail_ dan menemukan duapuluh, tidak tigapuluh lima pesan."Minjun kau bilang tadi ada duapuluh pesan, tapi kenapa aku lihat ada tigapuluh lima?" Sehun bertanya tanpa melihat kearah Minjun. Minjun sendiri menjadi gugup. Pegangan tangan pada setirnya menguat. Merasa pertanyaannya tidak dijawab, Sehun melirik Minjun. "Kenapa tidak dijawab, Minjun?" Minjun smakin gugup.

"Itu…ada lima belas pesan dari nona…Kyungsoo" Minjun merendahkan suaranya saat menyebut nama Kyungsoo. Sehun menghentikan gerakannya yang sedang menyentuh layar _smartphone_ saat mendengar Minjun menyebut nama Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo.

Sehun sudah hampir melupakan wanita itu. Tapi saat Minjun menyebut nama Kyungsoo, ada sebagian hati Sehun yang sakit. Sakitnya seperti hati Sehun diambil paksa dari tempatnya, menyebabkan sebuah lubang menganga disana.

"Baiklah, terima kasih" Sehun menutup kembali _e-mail_nya. Ia sudah tidak berminat lagi pada apapun.

Kyungsoo telah membawa semua kesenangannya.

.

.

Luhan masih mencoba menyalakan iPadnya yang sudah hancur, tapi layar itu hanya menampilkan warna aurora. Luhan meringis. Kalau saja dia tidak menari di tengah jalan pasti peristiwa 'ditabrak pria dan iPadnya hancur' tidak akan terjadi. Luhan sudah merelakan iPadnya.

Luhan saat ini sedang meratapi nasibnya. Kata Xiumin, pelatih Luhan di China, ada yang akan menjemput Luhan setibanya ia di Korea. Tapi Luhan tidak melihat ada seorang, atau beberapa orang menjemputnya sejak tadi. Sejak Luhan keluar dari gerbang_ arrival_. Sendirian di negara orang. Tidak ada yang Luhan kenal, dan tidak ada yang mengenal Luhan. Sungguh malang nasib Luhan di Korea.

Luhan memutuskan untuk menelepon Xiumin walaupun biaya telepon interlokal sangat mahal. Luhan tidak ingin nasibnya tidak jelas disini dan ia akan jadi gelandangan. Setelah nada tunggu ketiga, Xiumin mengangkat panggilan Luhan.

"Halo jie-jie" Luhan hampir menangis saat mendengar Xiumin.

"Luhan kau kah itu? Kenapa meneleponku? Kau belum sampai di Korea?" Xiumin memborong Luhan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

"Xiumin-jie mana orang yang akan menjemputku disini seperti yang kau katakan?" Luhan menghentakkan kakinya. Xiumin terdengar menghela nafas di sebrang sana. "Sebenarnya orang itu datang tidak _sih_?" Luhan benar-benar kesal karena sudah dibuat menunggu. "Apa ChenTroll itu belum datang juga?" Luhan menyerngit, sepertinya ucapan itu ditujukan untuk Xiumin sendiri. Tapi Luhan tetap menjawab walaupun ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa itu ChenTroll. "Mana aku tahu! Jie-jie tolong sebutkan cirri-ciri orang itu lagi. Mungkin aku akan menemukannya"

Hening sesaat sebelum Xiumin berbicara panjang lebar. "Baiklah, pria itu tinggi tapi tidak terlalu tinggi. Mungkin tingginya sekitar 178cm. Bentuk wajahnya agak kotak. Bibirnya tipis tapi lebar, kalau ia tersenyum ia terlihat seperti Joker. Suaranya sangat merdu, apalagi jika ia sedang bernyanyi. Sungguh—"

"Xiumin-jie!"

Luhan menginterupsi perkataan Xiumin. Luhan memutar bola matanya, jie-jie nya yang satu ini kalau sudah membicarakan kekasihnya akan sangat bersemangat dan lupa dengan siapa ia berbicara.

"Ups, maafkan jie-jie. Jie-jie terlalu bersemangat" Luhan memutar bola matanya lagi. Saat Luhan tidak sengaja menengok ke samping, ia melihat seorang pria berdiri tidak jauh darinya dengan memegang sebuah _banner _kecil bertuliskan huruf _hangul_. Luhan tidak bisa membaca tulisan _hangul_ itu karna posisi _banner_ yang berada dibawah dan terbalik.

"—han, Luhan kau masih disana?" Suara cempreng Xiumin menyadarkan Luhan. "Jie-jie siapa nama Korea kekasihmu itu?"

"Nama Korea ChenTroll?" Xiumin mengulang pertanyaan Luhan. Luhan mengangguk. "Iya!" Luhan mendengar suara dengungan dibelakang Xiumin. "Kalau tidak salah Kim Jongdae, kenapa Luhan? Apa kau menemukan si Troll itu?" Luhan mengeratkan pegangan pada ponselnya. "Jie jangan tutup dulu telponnya. Sepertinya aku menemukan dia" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Xiumin, Luhan berjalan mendekati pria yang membawa banner itu. Yang Luhan lihat sepertinya pria itu sedang mencari seorang.

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya dan menepuk pelan pundak orang itu. Si pria terlonjak kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah. Luhan meringis, dia kan hanya menepuk pundaknya pelan, tapi kenapa orang ini kaget sekali? Berlebihan.

"M-Maaf, apa kau tuan Kim Jongdae?" Luhan bersedekap. Berharap semoga Luhan tidak salah orang. Pria itu menatap Luhan dari atas kebawah lalu tersenyum senang. "Ah, kau Shi Luhan?" Jongdae, atau yang biasa dipanggil Chen, menunjuk Luhan. Luhan mendengus, ingin tertawa saat Chen melafalkan namanya dengan salah. "Maaf, bukan Shi, tapi Xi. Xi Luhan" Luhan membenarkan kosakata Chen. "Ah iya. Maaf aku tidak terlalu lancar berbahasa China-" Tidak lancar? Tapi kenapa panggilannya seperti nama orang China? Luhan membatin. "Kau Luhan yang dari China itu kan?" Luhan ingin menjawab perkataan Chen, tapi suara gemerisik dari ponselnya membuat Luhan diam. Luhan mendekatkan lagi ponselnya ke telinga. Ternyata benar, Xiumin daritadi berbicara dengan nada cemprengnya.

"Lu, kau disana? Apa kau sedang berbicara dengan Chen? Lu jawab—"

"Iya jie aku disini. Aku bersama Chen gege"

Luhan mendengar Xiumin menarik nafas lega. Luhan juga benafas lega. Akhirnya ia tidak sendirian di Korea. Setidaknya kekasih dari pelatihnya ini ada untuk Luhan. "Lu berikan ponselnya pada Chen! Aku ingin bicara padanya" Luhan mengangguk, pasti Xiumin ingin memarahi Chen. Nadanya sangat menyeramkan ketika berbicara tadi. Luhan memberikan ponselnya pada Chen. Chen tidak mengerti awalnya, tapi Luhan terus menggoyangkan ponseknya didepan wajah Chen. Akhirnya Chen mengambil ponsel itu. "Xiumin-jie ingin bicara padamu. Katanya ia ingin membunuhmu" Luhan membuat suaranya semenyeramkan mungkin, bermaksud untuk menggoda Chen. Chen menatap horror kearah Luhan.

"Halo—"

"Ya, Kim Jongdae!" Chen menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Teriakan mahadahsyat Xiumin menulikan telinga Chen untuk beberapa saat. "Ha-halo sayang… ada apa?"

"Apa kau bodoh? Kau membiarkan Luhan menunggumu sangat lama. Sendirian. Kau sebenarnya dimana?"

"Aku juga menunggu Luhan disini. Sudah empatpuluh menit aku menunggunya"

Luhan membelalakan matanya. Empatpuluh menit juga dia menunggu Chen. Jadi dimana sebenarnya Chen menunggunya. Seharusnya Chen tahu kalau Luhan akan datang.

"Kau tidak becanda kan Troll?" Tanya Xiumin sarkatis. "Kau menunggu Luhan dimana sebenarnya?" Chen terlihat mencari papan pembritahuan. "Aku menunggu di gerbang kadatang—" Chen tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Matanya melotot melihat papan pemberitahuan yang tertuliskan gerbang keberangkatan. Chen merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia sangat buru-buru tadi ketika mendapat panggilan dari Xiumin bahwa muridnya dari China akan ke Korea untuk menandatangani kontrak di PH Entertainment. Saat itu Chen sedang berada di luar kota dan Xiumin berkata Luhan akan sampai dalam beberapa jam. Chen langsung saja meluncur ke Incheon. Sangat terburu-buru sampai ia tidak melihat sekelilingnya. Chen kira ia sudah menunggu Luhan di gerbang kedatangan.

"You did Chen! Aku sudah menduganya. Bodoh!" Xiumin menghela nafas. Kekasihnya itu memang sangat bodoh. Seharusnya Xiumin tidak menyuruh Chen untuk menjemput Luhan. "Maafkan aku Xiu" Chen meringis kearah Luhan yang dibalas dengan ringisan juga. "Cepat perbaiki kesalahanmu Stupid Troll. Aku tidak akan sungkan membunuhmu jika selama Luhan di Korea kau tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik. Camkan itu Chen!" Chen meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Xiumin itu jika sedang marah bisa jadi seribu kali menyeramkan dari psikopat. "Baiklah Xiu"

"Berikan ponselnya pada Luhan aku akan mengucapkan sampai jumpa"

Chen memberikan ponsel Luhan kembali. Luhan sebisa mungkin tidak tertawa terbahak mendengar percakapan antara Xiumin dan Chen. Chen benar-benar seperti kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya saat Xiumin memarahinya.

"Halo jie…"

"Luhan hati-hati selama disana ya. Jangan telat makan dan minum vitaminmu. Jangan terlalu lelah, kau mudah sakit jika kelelahan. Bersikap ramahlah pada semua orang. Kau harus semangat dan berusaha dengan keras. Kau tinggal selangkah lagi untuk mewujudkan mimipimu menjadi _Dancing Queen_, Luhan. Buatlah orang-orang yang menyayangimu bangga padamu. Kau mengerti?"

Luhan tidak bisa tidak menitikan airmatanya. Xiumin sudah seperti seorang kakak bagi Luhan. Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk. Suara Xiumin berubah drastis saat bebicara pada Luhan. "Aku mengerti Xiumin-jie. Terima kasih, aku akan merindukanmu"

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu, Luhan-ku"

Luhan tersenyum sebelum mengakhiri pembicaraannya. Perasaan Luhan sedikit lebih lega. Berbeda dengan saat pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya di negeri ini.

"Sebaiknya kita segera ke hotel. Kau butuh istirahat. Maafkan kesalahanku Luhan"

Chen segera membantu Luhan menarik kopernya menuju mobil mereka. Luhan diam sambil mengikuti langkah Chen. Luhan memang butuh istirahat saat ini. Perjalan udara China-Korea membuang banyak tenaga Luhan, walaupun Luhan hanya duduk manis selama di pesawat. Yang menjadikan Luhan lelah adalah pikirannya. Bagaimana kalau Luhan tidak jadi dikontrak oleh PH Entertainment? Atau jika Luhan tidak bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk PH Entertainment? Semua itu menganggu pikiran Luhan.

Ia harus segera bertemu kasur dan bermimpi

.

.

Sehun memasuki ruangan produser PH Entertainment dengan Chanyeol—asisten sekaligus manager Sehun yang kata Sehun bodoh—di belakangnya. Kemarin selama sisa hari Sehun harus mengelus dadanya berulang kali karena Chanyeol—yang bodoh itu melakukan kesalahan lagi. Gara-gara salinan jadwal hilang, Sehun harus membatalkan beberapa syuting iklan dan wawancara. Dan itu semua karena Chanyeol.

Park Ho—produser PH Ent. menaikkan pandangannya dari layar komputer pada dua sosok pria yang baru datang ke ruangannya. Sehun dan Chanyeol duduk dimasing-masing bangku mereka. "Jadi, apa liburanmu menyenangkan Sehun?" Park Ho bertanya dengan nada datar. Sehun menyilangkan kakinya dan punggungnya bersandar di kursi.

"Menyenangkan. Jika saja kau tidak memberikanku manager yang bodoh" Sehun menjawab sama datarnya dengan Park Ho. Chanyeol mendelik ketika Sehun menyebutnya bodoh. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol itu bodoh" Park Ho menimpali. "Iya aku memang bodoh" Chanyeol menjawab dengan malas.

Park Ho membenarkan duduknya. "Baiklah aku memanggilmu kemari bukan untuk membicarakan Chanyeol yang bodoh ini" Chanyeol lagi-lagi mendelik. "Aku memanggilmu karena kau punya kerjaan baru" Sehun menatap Park Ho dengan antusias dan menegakkan duduknya. "Kerjaan? Kerjaan apa?"

Park Ho tersenyum miring. Jelas sekali ia menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Ada seorang _trainee_ baru. Dari China. Dia bisa menari dan bernyanyi. Tariannya indah dan suaranya menakjubkan" Sehun menyerngit, Park Ho terlalu berputar-putar. "Langsung ke intinya saja" Sehun mengibaskan tangannya. Terlalu malas mendengarkan ocehan produsernya itu.

"Kau lucu sekali Sehun-ah" Park Ho tertawa keras ketika mengatakan panggilan itu. Chanyeol ikut tertawa bersama Park Ho. Park Ho sangat tahu Sehun itu paling anti dipanggil dengan 'Sehun-ah'. Menggelikan, begitu katanya. Park Ho berdehem, kembali serius. "Aku ingin kau menjadi _trainer_ untuknya. Aku tahu kau sibuk, tapi sepertinya hanya kau yang bisa melatihnya. Kau profesional Sehun" Park Ho menganggukkan kepalanya. Merasa yakin pilihannya untuk menjadikan Sehun _trainer_ untuk 'sang artis baru'nya.

"Memangnya siapa dia? Aku belum mendengar ada _trainee_ baru. Apalagi dari China" Sehun mengambil sebuah berkas yang terletak diatas meja Park Ho. Membukanya dan membolak-balik halamannya dengan malas. Tangan Sehun berhenti bekerja ketika matanya tidak sengaja melihat sebuah foto. Foto seorang gadis yang sepertinya pernah ia lihat. Sehun semakin mempertajam matanya.

"Tunggu, ini kan—"

"Permisi"

Sehun, Chanyeol dan Park Ho serentak menengokkan kepala mereka kearah pintu. Sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik pintu. "Permisi, benar ini ruangan Produser Park?" Tanya si empunya kepala itu. "Benar. Masuklah" Park Ho berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Park Ho membuka lebar pintu itu sehingga kini seluruh tubuh dari si pemilik kepala terlihat.

"Sehun, perkenalkan ini _trainee_ baru. Xi Luhan" Park Ho sedikit menggeserkan tubuhnya. Akhirnya Sehun bisa melihat siapa _trainee_ baru itu. Dan Sehun sukses membuka lebar mulutnya melihat Luhan.

Si remaja tanggung yang ditemuinya di bandara kemarin.

.

.

Sehun terus menatap tajam kearah Luhan. Membuat Luhan merasa terintimidasi. Sehun benar-benar tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Sehun tidak percaya bahwa takdirnya membawa Sehun bertemu kembali dengan Luhan. Padahal ia sudah berdoa mati-matian agar tidak bertemu dengan gadis berisik dan menyebalkan ini lagi. Sehun merasa dunianya akan berhenti sekarang juga.

"Jadi kau si _trainee_ baru itu? Yang dari China?" Sehun masih menatap lurus ke Luhan. Luhan mengangguk semangat." Cih, pantas saja dia tidak mengenalku" Sehun bekata lirih. Luhan ikut menatap Sehun dengan tajam. Luhan bersyukur takdir membawanya pada Sehun lagi. Setidaknya Sehun tidak mengingkari janjinya untuk mengganti iPad Luhan yang sudah dirusaknya. Dan Luhan juga bisa mengganggu manusia paling menyebalkan dan sok sibuk ini.

"Kenapa? Kau kaget ternyata aku dari China dan tidak mengenalimu, Tuan Rayban?" Luhan tersenyum menghina, ia mendengar perkataan Sehun tadi. Sehun memutar bolamatanya. Remaja tanggung ini dari awal memang tidak sopan.

"Sebaiknya kau belajar sopan santun dulu sebelum menjadi artis. Kau tahu, Korea sangat menghormati kesopanan" Sehun menekankan kata terakhirnya. Luhan mendengus mendengarnya. "Tuan Rayban, kau juga harus tahu. China juga menghormati kesopanan" Luhan membalasnya. Perang tatapan makin tak terhindarkan. Seolah ada aliran listrik yang keluar dari masing-masing mata mereka.

Chanyeol datang ketika Sehun dan Luhan masih saling menatap. Aura aneh terasa disekitar Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol bergidik. "Aneh sekali". Chanyeol berusaha tak mengubrisnya walaupun ia tetap was-was. "Oh Sehun—" Chanyeol berhenti bicara melihat Sehun yang terus diam sambil menatap Luhan. Chanyeol mengkibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Sehun. "Hey Oh Sehun, sadarlah" Tapi Sehun tak bergeming. Chanyeol berbalik menatap Luhan. Luhan juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sehun. Ada apa dengan dua anak manusia ini?

"Biarkan sajalah. Paling mereka sedang mengagumi wajah lawan mereka" Chanyeol terkekeh dan meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan. Luhan buru-buru memutus kontak matanya. Bukannya ia tidak kuat untuk menatap Sehun, tapi ia takut jika terus menatap Sehun, rasa bencinya semakin besar.

Luhan berdiri, merapikan bajunya yang sedikit kusut di bagian bawah. "Baiklah _sunbae-nim_ aku rasa tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan. Aku permisi dulu" Luhan hendak berjalan menuju pintu, namun tangannya ditarik oleh Sehun sehingga ia langkahnya terhenti. Sehun menampilkan senyum liciknya.

"Kau tidak semudah itu lari dariku"

To be continued

.

.

Haiiii… nara is back

Nara kembali dengan DANCING QUEEN part 2

Nara mohon maaf jika part ini dan sebelumnya agak mengecewakan, maklum nara anak baru

Terima kasih yang sudah mau baca dan berkenan untuk me-review cerita nara

Di part ini sudah mulai bermunculan casting-casting lain

Dan di part selanjutnya akan banyak casting yang muncul

So, pantengin terus DANCING QUEEN-nya ya

**Thanks to :**

**Ohristi95 exindira DwitaDwita HyunRa Peter Lu Éclair Oh lisnana1 luhan deer milkhunhan-yuri**

Dan kalian semua yang membaca cerita ini

Terima kasih


	4. Chapter 4

**DANCING QUEEN**

Chapter 3

Cast: Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Lay, Kyungsoo

Support cast: EXO's member. SNSD's Sooyoung-Yuri. And another cast is going on

Genre: Romance, Drama, School Life (GS)

Rate: T

.

.

Hai…nara is back

Hehehehe sekarang nara ngebacotnya diatas, ne

Nara kembali dengan membawa chapter 3 dari DANCING QUEEN

Disini sudah bisa dikatakan benang merahnya

Casting baru sudah ada, seperti yang nara janjikan

Kenapa nara masukin Sooyoung dan Yuri eonni?

Karena nara ngepens berat sama mereka, hahahaha

Apalagi sooyoung eonni. Nara wanna be banget deh :p

Yasudahlah, baca aja ya.

Enjoy the story

.

.

Sudah hampir tiga jam Sehun menemani Luhan berkeliling gedung PH Entertainment. Dan selama itu pula Sehun menahan kesalnya. Pasalnya, Luhan hanya mondar-mandir dari lantai satu sampai lantai tujuh tanpa ada niat untuk masuk keruangan yang ada dilantai tersebut. Membuat tungkai kaki Sehun pegal dan kram karena harus selalu berjalan.

Luhan sepertinya tidak pernah kehabisan energy. Dari tiga jam yang lalu, langkahnya selalu semangat walau harus mondar-mandir. Sehun sebal sekali dengan senyum memuakkan Luhan. Setiap orang yang ditemuinya disana pasti mendapatkan senyum gratis dari Luhan. Mereka tidak tahu sifat asli dari si wajah pemberi senyum itu. _Dasar bermuka dua_, batin Sehun.

"Aku lelah. Kita istirahat dulu" Sehun duduk disalah satu bangku diruang tunggu. Memijat kakinya yang benar-benar sakit. Luhan menoleh dan mencibir Sehun. "Kau 'kan lelaki. Kenapa baru segitu saja sudah mengeluh lelah" Walaupun begitu Luhan tetap mengkuti Sehun, duduk di bangku. Sehun menumpukan kedua tangannya diatas paha lalu memberikan Luhan wajah terbengis yang ia punya. "Kau itu manusia atau robot? Tidak pernah ada lelahnya" Luhan menyerngit tak suka pada Sehun. Pria ini, selain tatapan matanya yang seolah membunuh, ternyata mulutnya juga setajam pisau. "Kau itu ya, judes sekali"

Sehun gantian menyerngit tak suka pada Luhan. Gadis ini selain tak sopan ternyata menyebalkan. Oh, Sehun tidak akan melupakan pertemuan pertama mereka. Menyebalkan!. "Sudahlah, aku ingin kembali ke apartemen—maksudku asramaku. Kau juga harus kembali, karena besok kau sudah akan bersekolah dan memulai latihanmu" Sehun berdiri, merenggangkan sedikit otot punggungnya yang kaku akibat berdiri terlalu lama. Luhan ikut berdiri, berjalan mendahului Sehun menuju _lift._

Sehun bertemu dengan Chanyeol di _lobby_ dan beberapa _staf_nya. Sudah ada dua mobil yang menunggu mereka. "Sehun-ah!" Chanyeol berseru. Sehun menerima minuman kaleng yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol. Meneguknya tak sabar seolah ia tidak pernah minum selama hidupnya alih-alih hanya tiga jam yang lalu.

Luhan menunduk hormat pada Chanyeol dan _staf_ Sehun. Beberapa staf wanita memekik keras begitu melihat wajah Luhan. Wajah yang putih berseri dan tanpa noda maupun jerawat. Bibirnya yang mungil dan matanya yang selalu memancarkan keceriaan._ How adorable she is_. Salah satu wanita itu menghampiri Luhan.

"Kau _trainee_ baru yang dari China itu ya?" Kata wanita—yang Luhan ketahui namanya Minyoung itu dengan semangat. Luhan mengangguk malu. "Astaga, kau cantik sekali. Siapa namamu sayang?" Luhan agak kikuk ketika Minyoung memanggilnya sayang. Ramah sekali wanita ini, pikir Luhan. "Aku Xi Luhan" Katanya dengan malu-malu. Minyoung tertawa pelan dan menggandeng tangan Luhan menuju mobil. "Kau tidak perlu malu, anggap saja ini rumah keduamu dan kami adalah saudaramu. Bagaimana?" Luhan berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk dengan semangat. Minyoung bertepuk tangan heboh, membuat Sehun, Chanyeol dan sekitarnya menoleh kearah mereka. Luhan terus bersyukur dalam hati selama perjalanan karena ia menemukan orang-orang yang baik di Korea. Terkecuali Sehun yang masih berada diatas daftar orang-orang paling menyebalkan dalam hidup Luhan.

.

.

Yang dimaksud asrama oleh Sehun ini lebih mirip dengan kamar apartemen. PH Entertainment mempunyai gedung untuk artis maupun calon artisnya untuk tempat tinggal mereka. Menurut Park Ho, itu lebih efisien daripada harus menempatkan mereka berjauhan.

Luhan menempati kamar nomor 35 dilantai tiga. Lantai tiga memang dikhususkan untuk para _trainee_ PH Entertainment. Satu kamar ditempati paling banyak tiga orang dan Luhan tinggal dengan salah satu _trainee_ PH Ent. yang berasal dari Bucheon, namanya Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah lama menjadi _trainee _disana, sekitar dua tahun. Baekhyun adalah gadis yang unik menurut Luhan. Diawal perkenalan Luhan menganggap Baekhyun gadis yang sombong, karena ia tidak terlalu peduli pada Luhan. Tapi saat Baekhyun mengajak Luhan untuk mengobrol, Luhan jadi menarik kata-katanya kembali. Baekhyun itu ramah, berisik dan kelewat ingin tahu. Dingin tapi nyaman disaat yang bersamaan. Benar-benar unik.

Sama seperti Luhan, Baekhyun dan _trainee_ lainnya bersekolah di Jeon-Sang High School yang notabene milik Park Ho. Tidak hanya _trainee_ atau artis dari PH Entertainment saja yang bersekolah disana, murid regular atau bukan artis PH Ent. juga bersekolah di Jeong-Sang High School. Kesimpulannya JS High School adalah sekolah terbuka untuk siapa saja. Banyak alumnus dari JS High School yang sukses. Mulai dari jadi pengusaha, pengacara sampai selebritis terkenal.

.

.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang koridor menuju kelasnya. Agak risih karena tatapan dari murid-murid lain yang mengganggunya. Baekhyun sudah berangkat dari awal, dan berpesan pada Luhan untuk bertemu di sekolah. Dari semalam Luhan sudah memikirkan hal apa saja yang dilakukanya pertama kali menjadi murid di JS dan trainee PH Ent. Berkenalan dengan murid lainnya adalah daftar kesekian. Luhan tidak mau repot-repot mengenali seluruh murid di JS High School ini. Yang terpenting sekarang Luhan harus menemukan ruangan guru dan menemui seorang guru yang bernama Choi Sooyoung.

Memang sudah menjadi sifat dasar Luhan yaitu cuek. Luhan tidak terlalu peduli dengan sekitarnya bila itu tidak terlalu penting. Luhan berjalan dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. Dan didepan sana, ia menlihat seorang siswi berjalan kearahnya. Luhan memincingkan matanya, karena siswi itu berjalan dengan dagu terangkat. Gaya seorang yang sombong.

Siswi itu berhenti tepat disamping Luhan, menoleh kearah Luhan dan mengibaskan rambut panjangnya. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu disini. Apa kau murid baru?" Tanya siswi itu. Luhan tidak suka dengan suara siswi itu. Terkesan manja dan sangat mengintimidasi. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Matanya bertemu dengan mata siswi yang sekarang sedang menatap Luhan dengan intens. Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dia tidak terlalu cantik dibanding denganku, Luhan membatin.

"Aku memang murid baru disini" Luhan menampilkan senyum manisnya, yang tentu saja dilakukan dengan setengah hati. "Oh, begitukah?" Siswi itu melihat Luhan dari atas sampai bawah lalu keatas lagi, seolah menilai penampilan Luhan. Luhan memutar bolamatanya. Gadis congkak!

"Permisi, apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" Suara seorang menginterupsi dari belakang Luhan. Luhan dan siswi itu menoleh kebelakang bersamaan. Terlihat seorang wanita yang cukup tinggi untuk ukuran wanita Korea pada umumnya. Ia mengenakan pakaian semi formal dan tangan kanannya memegang beberapa buku. Luhan bisa menyimpulkan kalau wanita itu adalah sorang guru.

Guru wanita itu menatap Luhan. "Apa kau murid pindahan dari China itu?" Luhan mengangguk. Luhan sangat suka dengan suaranya yang merdu dan lembut. Beda sekali dengan siswi yang masih diam disampinya itu. "Kenalkan aku Choi Sooyoung" Sooyoung—guru wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya ke Luhan yang langsung disambut dengan senang hati oleh Luhan. "Jadi kau guru Choi? Aku mencarimu" Luhan begitu semangat mengetahui guru yang akan membimbingnya itu sangat ramah. "Iya kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu" Sooyoung kemudian menoleh kearah siswi yang daritadi masih setia dengan diamnya. "Oh ya Luhan, apa kau sudah berkenalan dengan teman baru?" Sooyoung mengedikkan dagunya dan Luhan mengikuti arah dagu Sooyoumg. Ternyata yang dimaksud Sooyoung adalah siswi itu.

"Ehm…itu…aku belum" Luhan terbata menjawabnya. "Yixing. Pasti kau membuat kesan tak baik pada teman barumu" Yixing—siswi arogan itu menatap Sooyoung datar. "Kau tahu Guru Choi, aku tidak berkenalan dengan sembarang orang" Yixing melipat tangannya. Sooyoung menghela napas. "Setidaknya berikan kesan yang baik untuk sekolahmu" Sooyoung menekan kata sekolah. Yixing menatap malas kearah Luhan. "Aku Yixing. Senang bertemu denganmu" Yixing megulurkan tangan dengan malas.

"Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" Sekarang suara seorang lagi terdengar dari belakang Yixing. Ketiga orang yang ada disana menoleh bersamaan. Seorang wanita, yang juga cukup tinggi, tersenyum kearah mereka.

"Guru Kwon!" Yixing berseru. Matanya begitu berbinar melihat guru yang dibelakangnya. Guru Kwon, atau yang dikenal dengan Kwon Yuri, tersenyum manis kearah Yixing dan mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang. "Guru Kwon, sepertinya kau harus mengajarkan anak didikmu tentang _attitude_ yang benar jika bertemu dengan orang baru" Yuri memindahkan pandangannya kearah Sooyoung dan Luhan. "Apa yang kau katakan dengan murid kesayanganku?"

"Guru Choi, seperti yang kau ketahui, Yixing adalah siswi yang baik. Dia pintar dan berkelakuan baik. Jika Yixing memberikan kesan yang jelek pada teman barunya, itu karena temannya itu tidak pantas untuk berkenalan dengan Yixing. Yixing hanya berteman dengan orang-orang yang sama seperti dirinya. Kau mengerti murid baru?" Perkataan terakhir Yuri ditujukan untuk Luhan. Yuri menatap tajam kearah Luhan. "Dan kau perlu tahu murid baru, Yixing itu _Dancing Queen _di sekolah ini. Kalau kau mau berteman dengannya, kau harus mengalahkan Yixing dulu"

Luhan mengeraskan rahangnya. Dalam hati ia mengutuk guru dan murid sombong itu. Bagaimana bisa guru itu merendahkan Luhan yang notabene adalah murid baru. Seharusnya Yuri memberikan masukan atau motivasi, bukannya menyudutkan dan menjatuhkannya. Yixing tersenyum puas melihat air muka Luhan yang mengeras. Menjatuhkan lawan baru adalah hal mudah untuk Yixing. Karena ia begitu pengalaman membuat orang lain merasa terintimidasi dan akhirnya menyerah untuk melawannya.

"Baiklah guru Choi, aku rasa perkenalannya sudah cukup. Yixing harus latihan untuk kompetisi _Dance_ tahun ini. Dan Yixing harus menjadi juara lagi" Yuri melangkahkan kakinya diikuti oleh yixing dibelakang. Tiba-tiba Yuri berhenti dan berbalik. "Oh ya murid baru, sekedar informasi. Yixing sudah tiga kali berturut-turut menyandang predikat Dancing Queen. Kau harus berusaha dengan gigih jika ingin mengalahkannya. _Fighting_" Yuri dan Yixing kembali berjalan meninggalkan Luhan dan Sooyoung.

Sooyoung menghela napasnya dengan keras. "Ayo Luhan kau harus masuk ke kelasmu. Biar kuantar" Sooyoung membimbing Luhan menuju kelasnya di lantai atas. "Apa mereka berdua seperti itu?" Luhan bertanya pada Sooyoung. Sooyoung memijit pelipisnya yang sedikit pening. "Ya seperti itulah. Yuri dan Yixing itu seperti kembar. Mereka sama" Luhan menoleh ke Sooyoung dengan tatapan cemas. "Kau jangan khawatir. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa mengalahkan kesombongn mereka" Sooyoung tersenyum tulus pada Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk dan kembali berjalan. Saat ini Luhan sudah meneguhkan hatinya untuk melawan Yixing. Tekadnya sudah bulat dan Luhan harus berhasil melakukannya. Selama ini Luhan menari hanya untuk dirinya dan kesenangannya. Luhan tidak ingin membagi tariannya pada orang lain, Luhan terlalu menyanyangi tarian. Tapi sejak saat Yixing dan Yuri meremehkannya, Luhan tidak bisa diam saja. Harga dirinya tidak boleh dijatuhkan dengan orang seperti Yixing.

Luhan sudah siap melawan Yixing

.

.

Hari ini jadwal Sehun kosong dan ia kembai bersekolah. Sebenarnya jadwal Sehun tidak kosong, tapi karena Chanyeol menghilangkan salinan jadwalnya, jadi Sehun libur untuk sementara waktu. Sehun sudah memasuki pelataran halaman JS High School dan disambut dengan pekikan nyaring beberapa siswi yang lewat. Sehun sudah terbiasa seperti ini, tapi ia tetap tidak menyukainya. Pagi hari seharusnya tenang dan damai. Tidak berisik dengan teriakan dan pekikan, membuat kepala Sehun pening.

Sehun juga bersekolah di JS High School, bukankah dari awal sudah dijelaskan kalau artis maupun calon artis PH Entertainment bersekolah disana, dan Sehun adalah salah satu arti PH Entertainment. Sehun terus berjalan dan sesekali membalas sapaan dari teman yang dikenalnya. Setelah sampai di kelas, Sehun langsung menumpukan kepalanya diatas meja. Seseorang lalu menepuk pundak Sehun, membuat Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menengok ke belakang.

Seorang siswi berwajah manis dan bermata seperti panda, mengacungkan sebuah kotak kedepan wajah Sehun. Sehun mengambil kotak itu dan membolak-baliknya. "Apa ini Tao-ah?" Tanya Sehun pada siswi yang dipanggil Tao itu. Tao berpindah dari belakang kesamping Sehun dan duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Sehun. "Itu hadiah dariku, hadiah dari Sydne" Tao tersenyum berseri.

Tao adalah salah satu artis dari PH Entertainment yang baru beberapa bulan debut. Tao dan Sehun sangat akrab, bahkan dari Tao masih menjadi _trainee_. Karena umur mereka yang tak beda jauh, membuat mereka bisa dekat. Bahkan Tao sudah menganggap Sehun sebagai kakaknya.

Sehun membuka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Sebuah gantungan berbentuk _Opera House_ yang ada di Sydne dengan tali rantai perak. Sehun tersenyum dan memasukkan kembali gantungan itu ke tempatnya. "Terima kasih Tao" Sehun mengacak rambut Tao yang panjang dan halus. "Ish, jangan merusak rambutku. Aku baru saja mengganti modelnya" Tao merapikan kembali rambutnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Sehun semakin gemas melihat Tao.

"Apa perjalananmu ke Sydne menyenangkan?" Tao kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sehun. "Sangat!" Jawabnya antusias. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa Macau menyenangkan?" Sehun menghela napasnya dan menunduk. Seingat Sehun, perjalanannya ke Macau sangat kacau. Shooting harus ditunda karena Park Chanyeol-bodoh itu menghilangkan jadwal. Lalu sesampainya di Korea, Sehun harus bertemu dengan Luhan yang membuat cerita perjalanannya makin kacau.

Luhan.

Sehun baru tersadar ia belum berjumpa dengan gadis tidak sopan itu.

"Aku yakin perjalananmu pasti tidak menyenangkan" Suara Tao menyadarkan Sehun dari pikiranya tenang perjalanan kacau dan Luhan. Sehun kembali mengakkan kepalanya. Ketika ia hendak bicara lagi, tiba-tiba teriakan histeris terdengar dari luar kelasnya. Beberapa siswi berlari keluar sambil berteriak.

"Itu Jongin! Itu Jongin!"

Sehun dan Tao menengok kearah jendela dan terlihat seorang siswa berjalan dengan santai. Seorang siswa berarti dia laki-laki. Tubuhnya tinggi dan ramping, kulitnya agak kecoklatan, sangat kontras dengan kulit kebanyakan orang Korea yang putih. Wajahnya tampan walaupun saat ini dia sedang memasang ekspresi dingin dan datar. Siswa yang diteriaki dengan nama Jongin itu terus berjalan.

"Itu 'kan Kim Jongin. Tumben sekali dia datang ke lantai ini?" Tao bergumam sendiri. Sehun yang masih menatap kearah jendela, menghela napasnya. Tao menoleh kearah Sehun dan memiringkan kepalanya. Tao agak terkejut melihat ekspresi Sehun yang sepertinya sedang menahan amarah. "Kau kenapa Sehun?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa melihat Tao.

Sehun tidak mau memikirkan Jongin lebih jauh lagi

.

.

Jongin melangkahan kakinya dengan cepat menuju sebuah pintu besar yang bertuliskan 'Ruang Latihan Kelas Menari'. Ketika sudah sampai didepan pintu itu, Jongin langsung membuka pintunya tanpa menimbulkan suara. Perlahan Jongin mengintip kedalam. Ada seorang siswi sedang menari disana. Sendirian. Jongin memasukkan tubuhnya lebih dalam lagi keruangan itu. Sepertinya siswi itu terlalu asik menari hingga ia tidak sadar kalau ada orang lain yang masuk.

Jongin memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana. Tersenyum lembut kearah gadis itu. Liukkan badannya sangat indah. Ingin rasanya Jongin bergabung dan menari bersama gadis itu. Tiba-tiba lagu pengiring tarian berhenti, bersamaan dengan tubuh gadis itu yang juga berhenti menari. Napasnya tersengal. Jongin mendekat dan memeluk gadis itu dari belakang.

Yixing, yang sedang mengatur napasnya setelah menari, melepaskan tangan Jongin dari perutnya. Jongin menyeringai begitu Yixing berlalu dari hadapannya. "Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" Yixing mengambil handuk kecil dari dalam tasnya dan mengelap beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang basah karena keringat. "Satu-satunya yang menggangguku adalah kau Jongin"

Jongin terkekeh dan kembali mendekap Yixing. "Maafkan aku soal itu. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud mengganggumu, Xing" Jongin meniup udara kecil di tengkuk Yixing, membuat Yixing agak bergidik. "Lepas Jongin, aku ingin mandi" Yixing kembali melepas pelukan Jongin. Ia segera menyambar tasnya dan berlalu meninggalkan ruang latihan dan Jongin. Jongin menggidikkan bahunya. Yixing terlalu naif untuk didapatkan. Tapi Jongin tidak pernah menyerah. Selama itu untuk Yixing, Jongin akan berjuang.

Walau harus menyakiti seseorang.

To be continued

.

.

Hai…terima kasih sudah baca

Dan jangan lupa review ya

Seperti biasa, nara minta maaf kalau part ini tidak memuaskan dan kurang panjang

Tapi disini sudah terlihat kan konfilknya

Sudah mulai

Antara Luhan dan Lay

Dan antara Sehun dan Kai

**Thanks to:**

**Ohristi95 exindira DwitaDwita HyunRa Peter Lu Éclair Oh lisnana1 luhan deer milkhunhan-yuri **

**Dan untuk kalian semua yang membaca cerita ini dengan diam-diam :D**

Oiya, nara kan bales review di PM tapi ada beberapa yang nara ga bisa buka PMnya

Entah karena apa, jadi nara bales deh disini

Luhan deer: ini sudah lanjuut dan 'semoga' panjaaaaaaaang

Lisnana1: okeh ini sudah lanjut, ne keep support ya

Milkhunhan-yuri: hayo tebak sehun mau ngapain?hahahaha terima kasih kalo kamu suka sama ceritanya. Iya nih aku juga kurang tau kenapa, masuk sih tapi pas mau dibales ga bisa jadi aku bales disini ya

Okeh deh sudah semua sepertinya, hehehe

Terima kasih


	5. Chapter 5

**DANCING QUEEN**

Chapter 4

Cast: Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Lay, Kyungsoo

Support cast: EXO's member. SNSD's Sooyoung-Yuri. And another cast is going on

Genre: Romance, Drama, School Life (GS)

Rate: T

.

.

Haii…nara is back

Nara kembali membawa Dancing Queen chapter 4

Hahaha masih banyak yang bingung soal cinta segitiga Kai Sehun dan Lay ya?

Okeh di chap ini akan sedikit terungkap teka-teki itu

So pantengin aja terus Dancing Queen ya

Dan nara **mohon** dengan **sangat!**

**Mari saling menghargai!**

Enjoy the story

.

.

Luhan masuk kedalam kelas setelah Sooyoung. Keadaan kelas menjadi semakin ribut ketika Luhan sudah sampai didepan kelas. Sooyoung berusaha menenangkan kelas dengan mengetuk-ketuk meja. "Diam anak-anak, biarkan aku bicara!" Setelah suasana kelas sedikit tenang, Sooyoung melanjutkan bicara. "Kita kedatangan teman baru dari China." Sooyoung menoleh ke Luhan. "Nah, Luhan silakan perkenalkan dirimu"

Luhan mengangguk dan maju satu langkah. Luhan memandang keseluruh kelas, dan mengambil napas sebelum bicara. "Perkenalkan, namaku Xi Luhan. Aku dari China. Senang bertemu kalian" Luhan menunduk 90 derajat khas orang Korea jika memberikan salam. Suara bisik-bisik dan decak kegaguman terdengar lirih. Luhan masih menampakkan senyum manis andalannya ketika matanya menemukan sesuatu yang sangat Luhan kenali. Seorang pria! Yang duduk dengan senyum sombongnya, menatap tajam Luhan.

Tuhan! Ada Oh Sehun!

Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya melihat Sehun yang duduk disana. Astaga! Jadi Sehun masih seumuran dengan Luhan. Luhan sempat mengira Sehun lebih tua darinya, karena dari wajahnya yang memang terlihat tua. Kalau tahu begitu, Luhan tidak akan segan kalau bertindak tidak sopan padanya.

Sooyoung member intruksi pada Luhan untuk menempati kursi yang telah disediakan. Luhan segera mematuhi Sooyoung dan berjalan menuju kursinya. Kursi Luhan berada tiga kursi didepan Sehun. Disamping Luhan ada seorang siswi yang cantik, rambutnya lurus dan sangat panjang. Siswi itu tersenyum pada Luhan, lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Hai Luhan, namaku Krystal. Senang bertemu denganmu" Luhan menyambut tangan Krystal dan ikut tersenyum. "Hai Krystal, senang bertemu denganmu juga"

Saat ini Luhan dan teman kelasnya, termasuk Sehun, berada dikelas tari. Mereka masih menunggu guru menari mereka. Ada beberapa siswa yang sudah mulai pemanasan, ada yang mengobrol dan ada yang hanya duduk-duduk saja. Seperti Luhan, ia tidak tahu harus apa. Belum banyak siswa yang Luhan kenal. Lalu mata Luhan melihat Sehun yang sedang mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa dengan teman-temannya. Luhan berdecih, Sehun memang bermuka dua.

Tiba-tiba Krystal datang dan menempati tempat disamping Luhan. Krystal ikut meluruskan kakinya sama dengan yang Luhan lakukan sekarang. "Kau tidak ikut bergabung?" Suara Krystal terdengar sangat ceria. Luhan suka cara bicaranya Krystal. Luhan menggeleng. "Aku belum kenal mereka. Rasanya sangat canggung jika tiba-tiba aku ikut bergabung" Krystal menyikut lengan Luhan. "Hei, kita tidak seperti itu" Krystal mengeucutkan bibirnya lucu, Luha jadi tertawa melihatnya.

"Kau kenal dengan Byun Baekhyun?" Luhan membuka pembicaraan setelah tadi terdiam. Krystal terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Apakah yang kau maksud Baekhyun yang trainee PH Entertainment?" Luhan mengangguk. Krystal sedikit bergeser kesamping sehingga bahu kirinya berbenturan dengan bahu kanan Luhan. "Apa kau mengenal Baekhyun, Luhan?"

"Iya. Aku satu kamar dengannya." Krystal agak menyerngit bingung. Luhan menolehkan kepalnya kesamping, dan tertawa melihat lagi-lagi Krystal mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau lucu Krys," Krystal makin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jangan memanggilku Krys, itu terdengar sangat aneh" Luhan tertawa lagi lalu meninju pelan bahu Krystal. "Tunggu, tadi kau bilang kenal dengan Baekhyun dan kau sekamar dengannya. Itu berarti kau juga trainee PH Entertainment?" Krystal berbicara sambil menunjuk wajah Luhan. Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Wah, kau hebat Luhan! Bisa menjadi trainee dari PH Ent. aku saja mengundurkan diri" Krystal menatap lurus kedepan seolah menerawang. "Kau juga trainee disana?" Luhan bertanya. "Pernah. Aku pernah menjadi trainee disana. Beberapa bulan" Krystal menghembuskan napasnya.

"Aku ikut audisi PH Entertainmet saat umurku tigabelas tahun. Awalnya aku sangat gigih berlatih, mengejar mimpiku untuk menjadi bintang di panggung yang megah. Menari disana dan diberi tepukan yang riuh saat aku selesai menari. Semua mimpi dan impian itu membuatku terbuai. Hingga aku didebutkan menjadi solois. Aku kira menjadi solois tidak terlalu buruk, karena aku juga bisa menari sambil bernyanyi. Aku menjalani hariku menjadi solois dengan senang hati. Tapi ternyata apa yang aku lakukan bertolak belakang dengan apa yang aku impikan. Sebulan setelah debut, aku baru merasakan hari-hari melelahkan menjadi artis. Kau tahu, aku hanya tidur empat jam sehari, tidak boleh makan banyak dan tidak boleh bergaul dengan sembarang orang. Itu bukan gayaku. Akhirnya aku mengundurkan diri dan memutuskan kontrak dengan PH Entertainment. Dan aku tidak menyesal"

Krystal mengakhiri cerita panjangnya dengan senyum kepuasan. Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa apa yang diceritakan Krystal sangat mirip dengan kepribadiannya. Maksudnya, dari segi kesenangan Luhan. Luhan sangat senang bergaul dan makan. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya dibatasi oleh aturan-aturan konyol itu. Tapi Luhan sudah sampai di Korea, ia tidak mungkin kembali ke sarangnya 'kan.

"Oh, Krystal, kenapa Baekhyun tidak ada disini?" Krystal menguncir rambutnya menjadi ikat kuda sebelum menjawab Luhan. "Baekhyun mengambil kelas vokal. Kau tahu, suaranya sangat indah,"

"Oh ya? Benarkah?" Mata Luhan berbinar. Baekhyun tidak bercerita kalau dirinya mengikuti kelas vokal. "Kalau begitu, kusarankan kau mendengarkan suaranya. Kau akan tahu sendiri" Luhan sangat tertarik dengan cerita Krystal tentang Baekhyun. Luhan jadi tergoda untuk segera melihat dan mendengarkan Baekhyun bernyanyi.

Lalu tak berapa lama datang seorang wanita dengan baju training dan membawa semacam berkas ditangannya. Wanita itu langsung berdiri didepan ruangan dan menyuruh seluruh siswa untuk berbaris. Luhan berdiri didepan bersama Krystal. Dari sini Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah wanita itu. Cantik dan unik. Dia pasti guru menarinya.

"Halo semua, apa kabar?" Sapa wanita itu ramah, suaranya agak serak. "Perkenalkan aku Kim Hyoyeon. Kenapa aku berkata seperti ini? Karena aku melihat ada wajah baru disini" Hyoyeon tersenyum rama kearah Luhan. Sepertinya semua orang disini sangat ramah, tapi jangan lupakan duo sombong guru dan murid yang pagi tadi sudah membuat Luhan naik darah. Yuri dan Yixing.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan dirimun nak" Luhan membungkuk didepan Hyoyeon dan langsung memperkenalkan dirinya. "Halo apa kabar, nama saya Xi Luhan. Senang bertemu dengan anda" Hyoyeon tersenyum melihat _attitude_ Luhan yang sangat sopan. "Terima kasih Luhan. Nah! Sekarang ambil posisi masing-masing. Kita akan memulai kelas" Hyoyeon berseru dan mulai mengajarkan menari.

Bagi Luhan sebelumnya, tidak ada guru menari yang sangat hebat kecuali Xiumin. Tapi begitu melihat Hyoyeon menari, Luhan menarik kembali kata-katanya. Tarian Hyoyeon begitu sempurna. Mungkin jika Xiumin berduet menari dengan Hyoyeon, pasti akan menciptakan perpaduan yang feminim tapi tegas.

Setelah _warming up_, Hyoyeon menyuruh siswa kelasnya untuk menunjukkan tarian mereka satu persatu. "Sekarang waktunya kalian unjuk diri. Kalian tahu, tahun ini akan diadakan kembali pemilihan _Dancing Queen_. Dan aku harap tahun ini kelas kita yang akan memenangkan kompetisi itu." Luhan mengacungkan tangannya, ingin bertanya tentang kompetisi Dancing Queen. "Apa kompetisi itu sangan penting guru? Karena sepertinya banyak sekali yang ingin menjadi Dancing Queen disini"

Hyoyeon menelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kiri. "Bisa dikatakan itu cukup penting, karena pemenang dari kompetisi ini akan mendapatkan beasiswa khusus di broadway untuk belajar menari disana. Tidak heran bukan kalau banyak yang menginginkan gelar Dancing Queen tersebut?" Luhan mengangguk paham. Pantas saja Yixing ingin sekali jadi juara, jadi itulah alasannya. Luhan jadi semakin bersemangat untuk mengalahkan Yixing. Luhan harus menjadi juaranya.

Setelahnya semua kembali ke posisi semula. Hyoyeon menunjuk salah satu siswa untuk menari pertama. Semua murid bertepuk tangan. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru ruangan dan berhenti tepat dimata Sehun. Pandangan mereka terkunci satu sama lain. Seolah ada perekat yang tak kasat mata. Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa matanya tidak mau lepas dari wajah Sehun. Luhan pasti sudah gila.

Sehun memutuskan kontak mata begitu namanya dipanggil kedepan. Hyoyeon memerintahkan Sehun untuk menunjukkan tariannya. Semua murid JS High School sudah mengetahui kalau Sehun adalah artis PH Entertainment dan penari yang bagus.

Sehun mulai menari, meliukkan badannya dengan begitu sempurna. Berputar, menghentak dan menari. Seakan menari adalah napasnya. Luhan terpaku, terpukau dengan tarian Sehun. Luhan jadi merasa kecil. Sehun sudah selesai menari, tapi Luhan masih terpikat dengan Sehun. Luhan mendapati matanya kembali memandangi Sehun. Dan Luhan baru menyadari kalau Sehun itu tampan. Oh, lumayan tampan. Luhan terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui Sehun itu tampan.

"Baiklah sekarang… bagaimana denganmu Luhan?" Luhan terkejut, dia agak tersentak mendengar namanya disebut Hyoyeon. "A-Apa guru?"

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau yang menari. Kami belum melihat tarianmu" Hyoyeon berbinar sedangkan Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup. "Benar guru Hyo! Luhan ayo tunjukkan tarianmu!" Krystal ikutan bersemangat dan menyuruh Luhan untuk maju kedepan. Luhan jadi semakin gugup ketika tidak hanya Hyoyeon dan Krystal saja yang terus menghasutnya, tapi semua murid yang ada disana. Akhirnya Luhan berdiri dan maju kedepan. Dilihatnya wajah teman-temannya, lalu Luhan menarik napas. Lagi-lagi pandangannya bertemu dengan Sehun. Setelah yakin, Luhan langsung menggerakkan badannya.

Luhan menari dalam diam. Mengeluarkan semua kemampuan yang dia miliki. Luhan mengingat Xiumin ketika ia menari. Xiumin-lah orang pertama yang mengenalkan tarian pada Luhan.

Luhan sangat indah saat menari. Seperti seekor angsa putih yang begitu menakjubkan. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya langsung jatuh hati. Gerakkannya begitu lembut dan halus. Seolah Luhan adalah malaikat yang turun dari kayangan dan menaburkan serpihan cinta. Bagi Luhan tidak ada yang menjadikannya lebih hidup selain menari.

Tak berapa lama Luhan menyelesaikan tariannya. Suara tepuk tangan riuh langsung terdengar. Hyoyeon segera memeluk Luhan, ia sangat suka dengan tarian Luhan. Krystal berdiri dan masih bertepuk tangan untuk Luhan. Semua yang ada disana juga ikut berdiri. Memberikan penghargaan kepada Luhan untuk tarian indahnya. Luhan terharu, ia pikir tariannya amatlah jelek dan tidak bagus. Tapi Luhan salah, semua menyukai tariannya.

Krystal memeluk Luhan begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Semua bergembira. Termasuk Sehun yang saat ini sedang menatap Luhan. Saat Luhan menari tadi, ada sesuatu dalam diri Sehun yang bergejolak. Melihat tarian Luhan seakan membawa dirinya pada khayalan tentang cinta. Luhan membawa perasaan baru untuk Sehun.

Hyoyeon member intruksi pada muridnya untuk kembali. Perasaan terharu dan senang masih terlihat diwajahnya. "Aku belum pernah melihat tarian seindah ini Luhan. Kau tahu, aku jatuh cinta pada tarianmu. Dan aku ingin kau masuk kedalam kelompok penari inti bersama Sehun, Krystal dan Jimin."

Luhan tersenyum bahagia, gerbang menuju impiannya sudah dekat. Ia hanya perlu sedikit perjuangan untuk membukanya. Krystal merangkul pundak Luhan dan mereka berdua berputar. Luhan mendapati Sehun sedang menatapnya. Luhan memberikan senyum tipis untuk Sehun yang juga dibalas dengan senyuman. Luhan terdiam. Sehun tersenyum. Padanya. Ini langka.

Sehun membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh. Senyumnya masih terpasang. _Luhan, neon naeye Dancing Queen._

.

.

Kabar tentang tarian Luhan yang indah tersebar cepat keseluruh sekolah. Bahkan sampai ke guru dan kepala sekolah. Semuanya mengetahuinya. Dan kabar Luhan yang menjadi penari inti di kelasnya juga tak luput dari mereka. Yixing, salah satu dari mereka, juga mendengar kabar itu. Hal itu membuat Yixing terganggu. Pasalnya semua orang kini membicarakan Luhan. Seolah mereka tidak pernah tahu kalau Yixing adalah si Ratu Menari-nya. Yixing jadi geram, posisinya tidak boleh direbut oleh siapapun. Apalagi oleh Luhan yang baru saja bersekolah disini. Yixing mengadu pada Yuri. Yixing benar-benar kesal dengan Luhan dan berniat untuk menyingkirkannya. Akhirnya Yuri memberikan ide untuk menyingkirkan Luhan dari sini.

Luhan berjalan melewati lorong sekolah dengan mendengar bisik-bisik dari beberapa murid yang dilewatinya. Tak jarang ada yang langsung menyeletuk ketika Luhan lewat. Tapi Luhan tidak mengubrisnya. Itu bukanlah masalah yang besar, mereka hanya iri padanya. Luhan berhenti di lokernya. Membuka loker itu dan memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam. Setelah merapikan lokernya, Luhan langsung menutp loker.

Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari samping lokernya. Bersender dengan tangan yang dilipat didepan dada. Luhan kaget tapi berhasil menyembunyikannya. Yixing adalah orang yang tidak ingin ditemuinya saat ini, tapi gadis itu malah muncul dengan sendirinya. Dan tetap dengan gaya sombongnya.

" Aku sudah mendengar kabar itu" Yixing menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Luhan. "Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku? Jangan mimpi"

Luhan mengunci lokernya dan berbalik menghadap Yixing. "Kau pikir aku hanya bermimpi jika mengalahkanmu? Sebaiknya kau waspada Yixing. Aku bukanlah orang yang terbuai dengan mimpi. Aku akan mewujudkan mimpi itu"

Yixing tertawa meremehkan. "Kau terlalu percaya diri Luhan. Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, bahkan dalam mimpimu" Luhan berdecih, Yixing terlalu sombong. Luhan tidak akan kalah dengan orang sombong. "Kita lihat saja nanti" Luhan segera berlalu dari sana. Tapi Yixing menghentikan langkah Luhan.

"Ingat Luhan, aku bisa saja menyingkirkanmu. Jadi, kau juga harus waspada". Luhan menatap Yixing dengan datar dan berjalan kembali.

Ternyata kedatangan Yixing mengundang murid-murid lain untuk melihat pertunjukkan langka di sekolah mereka. Karena sebelumnya tidak ada yang berani melawan Yixing. Mereka bukannya takut pada Yixing, hanya saja terlalu segan. Mereka tidak ingin berurusan dengan Yuri dan Jongin yang selalu berada dibelakang Yixing. Melindungi Yixing dan melakukan apa saja untuk Yixing. Termasuk menjadikan Yixing sebagai Dancing Queen. Yixing kembali tersenyum licik dan segera berlalu.

.

.

Sehun sedang memainkan gitar diruang musik. Tangannya memetik senar hingga menghasilkan nada. Walaupun sedang bermain gitar, tapi pikiran Sehun tidak disini. Bayangan masa lalu langsung menyapanya ketika ia masuk keruangan ini. Musik. Mengingatkan Sehun pada gadis yang hingga kini masih menempati hati Sehun. Mendengar musik mengingatkan Sehun akan kenangan indahnya bersama Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo adalah senior Sehun saat mereka masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Sehun mulai menyukai Kyungsoo saat gadis itu bernyanyi pada perayaan ulang tahun sekolah mereka. Suara indah Kyungsoo, wajahnya yang imut; kecil dan tembam, serta matanya yang besar membuat Sehun jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama. Sampai mereka masuk ke JS High School Sehun masih mengejar cinta Kyungsoo, dan akhinya Kyungsoo mulai membuka hatinya untuk Sehun.

Semua berubah ketika Kyungsoo mulai mengenal Jongin. Jongin adalah siswa yang paling dikenal di JS High School, karena kemampuan menarinya yang sangat hebat. Sebanding dengan kemampuan menari Sehun, tapi Jongin sedikit lebih liar. Jongin bukan artis PH Entertainment, tapi dengan keberuntungan dan bakatnya dalam menari dia bisa bersekolah disini.

Sehun mengetahui Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin. Tapi Jongin tidak pernah melihat Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak pernah bersikap baik kepada wanita kecuali Yixing. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo curiga jika Jongin menyukai Yixing. Dan kecurigaan Kyungsoo terbukti, Jongin memang menyukai Yixing. Kyungsoo hancur. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan Jongin. Sampai pada saat ini hati Kyungsoo tetap milik Jongin.

Sejak saat Sehun tahu kalau Jongin tidak pernah menyukai Kyungsoo, Sehun mulai membuat perhitungan pada Jongin. Tapi Sehun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Kyungsoo begitu menyukai Jongin. Menyakiti Jongin sama dengan menyakiti Kyungsoo. Dan sampai kapanpun Sehun tidak akan pernah mau menyakiti Kyungsoo.

Suara pintu terbuka perlahan tersengar. Sehun menaikkan pandangannya kearah pintu dan mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri disana. Kyungsoo masih sama saat terakhir Sehun melihatnya sebelum terbang ke Macau beberapa waktu lalu. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat kearah Sehun dan berhenti dua meter didepannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?" Kyungsoo melipat tangannya dan menatap tajam—yang lucu kearah Sehun. "Aku mengirimmu limabelas _e-mail_ dan tak ada satupun yang kau balas" Sehun menatap datar Kyungsoo dan menarik napas. "Aku sibuk, _noona_" Kyungsoo menaikkan satu alisnya mendengar jawaban Sehun. "Terserah kau saja" Kyungsoo akhirnya menyerah. Bicara dengan Sehun memang membutuhkan kesabaran.

Sehun menaruh gitar yang ada di tangannya pada tempatnya lalu sedikit merapikan seragamnya dan berjalan keluar. Tapi sebelum mencapai pintu tangannya sudah ditahan lebih dulu oleh Kyungsoo. "Hei, aku sedang bicara padamu. Tidak sopan sekali!" Kyungsoo menarik lengan Sehun hingga badannya berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo. "Kau ini tidak pernah berubah, Oh Sehun" Sehun menatap Kyungsoo datar. "Aku memang tidak pernah berubah. Kau yang berubah noona"

"Bisakah kita tidak membahas ini lagi?" Kyungsoo gemas pada Sehun, lidahnya yang tajam selalu bisa membalikkan ucapan orang lain. "Aku tidak membahasnya, kau yang memulai noona" Kyungsoo tambah gemas. "Tidak ada yang dibicarakan 'kan? Aku ingin pulang" Kali ini Kyungsoo tidak menahan Sehun.

"Lupakan aku Sehun!"

Sehun berhenti, tepat saat tangannya akan mencapai gagang pintu. "Lupakan aku!" Suara Kyungsoo terdengar lagi. Sehun sudah sering mendengar Kyungsoo meminta untuk melupakannya, tapi Sehun tidak pernah mau mendengarkan. Sehun mencoba membiarkan rasa sakitnya ketika Kyungsoo meminta untuk melupakannya. Tapi sekarang Sehun tidak bisa. Sehun mempunyai perasaan seperti orang lain. Dan Sehun sakit jika perasaannya terluka. Seperti saat ini.

Sehun berbalik dengan keteguhan jiwa untuk menatap Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak akan melupakanmu sampai aku benar-benar menemukan orang yang aku sukai, selain dirimu" Kyungsoo melemas, airmatanya turun dan kakinya tidak kuat untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. Sehun berbalik lagi dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang ambruk di lantai.

.

.

Luhan pulang sekolah bersama Baekhyun. Setelah ini mereka langsung menjalani pelatihan di gedung PH Ent. Baekhyun di kelas vokal dan Luhan di kelas dance. Luhan sudah meminta Baekhyun untuk bernyanyi. Awalnya Baekhyun menolak dengan alasan suaranya tidak terlalu bagus, tapi Luhan terus memaksa dan Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain menerima tawaran Luhan.

Ditengah perjalanan Luhan melihat siluet tubuh Sehun sedang berjalan sambil menunduk. Kepalanya tertutupi _kupluk_ hoodie merahnya. Tapi Sehun tidak memakai masker, jadi siapapun bisa melihat dan mengenali wajah Sehun. Yang Luhan tahu, artis Korea sering kali melakukan penyamaran jika sedang berada di tempat umum. Tapi Sehun tidak. Sepertinya Sehun cukup berani. Atau Sehun terlalu cuek.

Tiba-tiba Luhan ingat dengan hutang Sehun padanya. Ia segera menghadang Sehun. Merentangkan tangannya dan tidak membiarkan Sehun lewat. Sehun berhenti begitu ia melihat sepasang sepatu berhenti didepannya. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan matanya menemukan Luhan berdiri tepat didepannya sambil merentangkan tangan.

"Awas aku mau lewat" Sehun menyingkirkan tangan kanan Luhan, tapi Luhan tidak bergeming. "Tidak boleh. Kau tidak boleh lewat sebelum menepati janjimu" Luhan berusaha menutup jalan Sehun. Jika Sehun ke kiri Luhan juga ke kiri, jika Sehun ke kanan Luhan juga akan ke kanan. Begitu seterusnya hingga Sehun berhenti. "Kau ini!" Sembur Sehun.

Baekhyun yang tadi pulang bareng Luhan, hanya melongo melihat adegan kekanakkan Luhan dan Sehun. Dan yang membuat Baekhyun gemas, ternyata Luhan sudah mengenal Sehun. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sehun. "Oh, apa kabar Sehun-ssi _sunbaenim_" sapa Baekhyun pada Sehun. Luhan menoleh ke Baekhyun dan melongo. "Kenapa kau panggil sunbae? Umurmu kan lebih tua Baekhyun" Baekhyun tersenyum canggung sedangkan Sehun memutar bolamatanya. "Eh, memang _sih_. Tapi 'kan Sehun lebih dulu debut. Jadi…dia sunbae-ku di dunia hiburan ini" Baekhyun tertawa lirih. Sehun mencoba kabur saat Luhan lengah, tapi Luhan terlalu cepat untuk sadar.

"Hei, kau tidak boleh kabur. Bayar dulu hutangmu" Luhan bersikukuh. "Hutang apa _sih_?" Sehun sedikit membentak Luhan. "Hutang iPad-ku. Kau belum membayarnya, aku tidak melihat nominalku bertambah di rekeningku"

Sehun menepuk jidatnya. Kenapa wanita selalu ingat dengan hutang? Sehun mendengus, lalu ditatapnya Luhan. Biasanya dengan cara ini gadis-gadis akan tunduk pada Sehun. Ditatap intens dengan tatapan mematikan. Tapi yang ada bukannya Luhan yang tunduk pada Sehun, malah Sehun yang terpesona pada Luhan. Mata itu, Sehun selalu menyukai mata Luhan yang berbinar. Kecil seperti mata rusa.

Ingatan tentang Luhan yang menari dan permintaan Kyungsoo, membuat Sehun menemukan ide. Sehun berdehem. "Baiklah aku akan membayar hutangmu." Luhan berseri. "Tapi dengan syarat" Luhan _sweatdrop_. "Kenapa harus pakai syarat? Kau 'kan yang berhutang"

"Mau kubayar tidak?" Luhan terlihat berpikir, akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Apa syaratnya?" Sehun menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

"Buat aku jatuh cinta padamu"

To be continued

.

.

Hai…terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini

Seperti yang sudah-sudah nara minta maaf kalau belum maksimal dalam menulis sbuah kisah

Nobody's perfect

Sudah ketahuan kan konfliknya? Gimana penasaran kan?

Hehehe…Jongin belum aku masukkan disini

Di chapter selanjutnya baru dia berduet dengan Lay

Oiya karena nara lagi limit, jadi nara bales reviewnya disini ya :3

**Thanks to:**

**Ohristi95: hahaha boleh tuh, double Y buat Yuri dan Yixing, iya Luhan pasti bakal ngalahin Yixing kok. Fighting! Terima kasih udah review**

**Hyunra: rumit ya? Kaya soal matematika :p tapi udah terungkap kok disini. Terima kasih udah review**

**Exindira: Lay apanya yang kurang panjang? :p jangan mengartikan kata ambigu itu hehehe terima kasih iin udah mau review lagi *peluk erat***

**Peter Lu: nah semuanya udah kejawab disini. Jadi jangan bingung lagi, ne. iya ini udah update. Cepet kaaaaann :3 terima kasih udah review**

**Niiraa: seru kah? Haduuuh makasih *peluk* makasih read n review nya… ini udah update lagi ;)**

**Eclaire Oh: balesnya di bm juga ya saeng hahahaha :D**

**Lisnana1: semua sudah terungkap…jangan bingung lagi ne ;) makasih udah baca dan review**

**Luhan Deer: bukan Yixing yang diperebutkan, tapi akuuu *kedip2* #plak hahahaha udah terungkap nih, baca lagi ne… makasih udah mau baca dan review..**

**Nah! Udah kan… tapi ada beberapa reader yang tiba-tiba hilang (Witaaaaaaaaa kamu dimanaaaa? ;'( )**

**Dan makasih udah yang diem-diem baca cerita aku,**

**Cieeee yang malu buat ngereview,**

**Bayangin ya readers tersayang, viewers nara tuh 1063 tapi yang review -20**

**Hebat kan! ;'(**

**Sudah ah, **

**Terima kasih semuaaaaaaa**


	6. Chapter 6

**DANCING QUEEN**

Chapter 5

Cast: Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Lay, Kyungsoo

Support cast: EXO's member. SNSD's Sooyoung-Yuri. And another cast is going on

Genre: Romance, Drama, School Life (GS)

Rate: T

.

.

Hai…nara is back

Sesuai janji nara, nara akan masukan adegan kai, lay dan kyungsoo pada chapter ini jadi readers tersayang engga bingung lagi

Happy reading

.

.

Luhan memasuki ruangan latihan dengan bersungut-sungut. Mengutuk Sehun yang dengan sesuka hatinya meminta sesuatu yang sangat aneh. Buat Sehun jatuh cinta padanya? Itu sesuatu yang sangat mustahil, Luhan baru beberapa hari di Korea dan belum lama mengenal Sehun, tapi pria itu malah minta yang aneh-aneh. Oh, dari awal Sehun memang aneh bagi Luhan. Kalau Luhan bisa, ia akan mematahkan leher Sehun saat itu juga.

Luhan membuka pintu ruangan dengan hati-hati, tidak ada orang di dalam. "Halo, permisi," Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya. Semua dinding kaca itu memantulkan bayangan Luhan. Luhan mengedikan bahunya, lalu masuk lebih dalam lagi. Setelah menaruh tas di pojok ruangan dan mengganti sepatunya, Luhan memulai pemanasan sebelum menari.

Selalu seperti itu, saat Luhan menari, seolah dia berada di dunia lain, di dimensi yang berbeda. Belum ada yang bisa mengalihkan Luhan dari menari. Napas Luhan adalah menari, hidup Luhan adalah menari. Luhan akan terus menari sampai saat ia tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya lagi.

Sebuah tepukan tangan menyadarkan Luhan. Luhan mematikan music dari iPodnya dan melihat pantulan bayangan seorang dari dinding kaca. Seorang gadis. Gadis itu masuk ke dalam dan menghampiri Luhan. Matanya meneliti Luhan dari atas hingga bawah, lalu senyuman ramah tercetak di wajahnya yang manis. Seperti panda, Luhan membatin.

"Hai, kau trainee baru? Aku Huang Zi Tao. Senang bertemu denganmu" Tao mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut antusias oleh Luhan. "Aku Xi Luhan. Senang bertemu denganmu juga Tao" Luhan tersenyum manis. Tao membelalakan matanya. "Kau dari China?" tanyanya. Luhan mengangguk. "Aku juga!" Tao berseru senang. "Aku dari Qindao. Kau dari mana Luhan?"

"Aku dari Beijing." Tao menepuk tangannya, "Kita bisa berteman Luhan. Kau tahu, orang China jarang sekali disini, aku senang bisa menemukan orang China lagi selain Kris gege." Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Benar 'kan semua orang di PH Entertainment memang sangat baik.

"Apa kau juga trainee? Aku belum pernah melihatmu," Luhan duduk di lantai dan meluruskan kakinya, Tao mengikuti Luhan, duduk di lantai. "Hmm, sebenarnya aku artis baru PH Entertaiment. Baru saja debut, jadi kau jarang melihatku disini." Luhan manggut-manggut. "Apakah kau mengenal Byun Baekhyun?" Luhan bertanya lagi. "Oh, Baekhyun eonni! Aku kenal! Dia itu favoritku,"

"Favoritmu?" Luhan menyerngit, "Tapi dia kan belum debut."

"Memang, tapi aku sudah pernah mendengar nyanyiannya. Sungguh indah. Sayang sekali dia belum didebutkan."

Lalu datang beberapa orang kedalam ruangan, Luhan dan Tao langsung bediri dan menyapa mereka semu. Dan diantara orang-orang itu Luhan melihat Minyoung, staf wanita Sehun. Minyoung bergegas menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya. "Luhan-ah bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau senang berada disini?" Luhan tertawa dan membalas pelukan Minyoung. "Aku baik eonni. Dan ya, aku sangat senang berada disini." Minyoung melepas pelukannya. "Oh syukurlah kalau begitu," Mata Minyoung beralih ke Tao yang dari tadi hanya berdiri diam.

"Huang Zi Tao kenapa disini? Bukankah kau harus latihan?"

"Kris gege belum datang. Aku bosan menunggu." Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bibir Tao sudah tipis ditambah dengan kerucutan, oh betapa imutnya gadis itu.

"Dan kau, kenapa belum latihan juga? Apa Sehun belum datang juga?" Kali ini Minyoung mengarahkan pertanyaannya untuk Luhan. "Belum," Jawab Luhan.

"Tunggu sebentar," Tao menginterupsi, "Luhan kau dilatih oleh Sehun?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Berarti kau sudah kenal dengan Sehun?" Luhan mengangguk lagi.

"Sudah, sudah Tao kau kembali ke ruangan latihanmu. Luhan kau tunggu disini saja" Minyoung memberikan perintah final untuk Tao dan Luhan.

"Baiklah." Jawab keduanya.

.

.

Bagi Yixing tidak ada yang menarik hatinya selain menari. Menari adalah kehidupannya, sudah banyak yang ia korbankan untuk mewujudkan cita-citanya menjadi seorang penari hebat. Keluarga tercintanya harus ia tinggalkan. Kehidupan remajanya harus ia tinggalkan. Dan orang terkasih, harus ia tinggalkan. Semuanya demi menari. Maka dari itu Yixing berjanji untuk mewujudkan impiannya untuk semua yang sudah Yixing korbankan. Bukankah hidup adalah sebuah pengorbanan?

Selama ini Yixing tidak pernah memperdulikan pendapat orang-orang tentang dirinya. Mereka hanya iri pada Yixing, Yixing yang tidak pernah menyerah, Yixing yang selalu bersemangat, Yixing yang selalu berusaha untuk impiannya.

Yixing menyelesaikan latihan menarinya pada pukul Sembilan malam, ini terlalu awal, karena biasanya Yixing akan terus berlatih hingga tengah malam. Tapi seseorang yang dari tadi sudah menunggunya, membuat Yixing harus selesai sebelum orang itu menarik paksa Yixing dari ruang latihan.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya Yixing langsung menuju mobil yang sudah diparkirkan di depan. Jongin tersenyum ramah saat Yixing sudah memasuki mobilnya. "Kau pasti belum makan." Jongin menjalankan mobilnya dan segera bergabung pada lalu lintas. Yixing memijat lehernya yang terasa sedikit pegal. "Apa kau mau dipijat dulu," Jongin melirik sekilas kegiatan Yixing yang memijat sebagian tubuhnya. "Tidak perlu. Kita langsung pulang saja." Jongin tersenyum kecut mendengar jawaban ketus dari Yixing. Jongin sudah terbiasa mendapat perlakuan kasar dari Yixing, tapi itu tidak menyulutkan hati Jongin untuk mendapatkan Yixing. Jongin sudah terlanjur menyukai Yixing.

Jongin memacu mobilnya menuju apartemen Yixing. Jongin melirik kesamping, Yixing tertidur. Seulas senyum tercipta di wajah Jongin. Jongin suka sekali melihat Yixing ketika tidur, tampak cantik dan polos. Inilah sesungguhnya Yixing, dibalik sikap sombong dan ketusnya Yixing menyimpan wajah malaikat. Dengan dimple satu dipipinya, membuatnya semakin manis. Jongin memakirkan mobilnya di _basement_ apartemen Yixing. Setelah mematikan mesinnya Jongin membangunkan Yixing.

"Xing kita sudah sampai. Bangunlah" Jongin mengelus pipi lembut Yixing. "Aku lelah," Yixing hanya menggeliat dan kembali tidur. "Kau ini," Jongin terkekeh, lalu melepas _seatbelt_ Yixing dan keluar dari mobil, memutar kesamping. Jongin memungungi Yixing dan mengangkat tubuh Yixing. Ringan sekali, lalu menggendong Yixing menuju apartemennya. Jongin sudah sering main ke apartemen Yixing, jadi ia tidak perlu membangunkan Yixing untuk memberitahu kode pintu apartemen Yixing.

Setelah pintu terbuka, Jongin segera menuju kamar Yixing dan meletakkan Yixing di ranjangnya. Jongin membuka hoodie dan sepatu Yixing lalu menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada. Jongin berdiri dan sedikit merenggangkan badannya. Sebelum pergi, Jongin menyempatkan untuk mengelus rambut halus Yixing. "Joonmyeon" Yixing mengigau, Jongin tersenyum miris, Yixing belum melupakan mantan kekasihnya sampai sekarang. Jongin segera berlalu dari kamar Yixing dan pergi meninggalkan apartemen Yixing.

Sepeninggal Jongin, Yixing meneteskan airmatanya.

.

.

Pukul sebelas malam Luhan baru sampai di asrama, bersama Baekhyun dan Tao, mereka baru saja selesai latihan. Tao berpisah dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun di lantai dua. "Aku lelah sekali Baekhyun," Luhan beringsut ke sofa begitu Baekhyun membuka pintu. Baekhyun menggeleng, "Baru segini saja kau sudah mengeluh, bagaimana nanti jika kau sudah debut. Akan sangat melelahkan dari ini." Baekhyun menggiring Luhan ke kamar. Baekhyun masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya, sedangkan Luhan sudah terbuai kea lam mimpi. Biarkan kali ini Luhan tidur tanpa mandi. Luhan sangat lelah.

Pergi ke sekolah adalah salah satu kegiatan yang membuat Luhan hampir tidak bersemangat, kalau saja Luhan tidak ingat pada kompetisi menari yang diadakan sekolahnya, Luhan tidak akan pergi ke sekolah. Tidur malam dan bangun pagi, baru di Korea Luhan merasakan itu. Dan lagi, alasan Luhan tidak ingin ke sekolah adalah Yixing. Gadis itu sepertinya mempunyai _insting_ dimana Luhan berada.

Seperti saat ini, Yixing sudah berdiri, dan dengan gaya sombongnya, di depan pagar sekolah menunggu Luhan. Luhan sudah menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk menghadapi Yixing. Siap mental, dan bila perlu siap fisik, kita tidak pernah tahu niat seseorang bukan? Yixing menarik lengan Luhan begitu ia sudah berada tepat di depannya. "Pagi Luhan, kau tidak ingin menyapaku?" Luhan melepas tangan Yixing dan berbalik menghadapnya. "Pagi Yixing. Hari yang indah," Luhan dan Yixing saling melempar senyum licik.

"Selamat pagi Xi Luhan dan Zhang Yixing," Suara Sooyoung mengakhiri perang senyum diantara mereka, Luhan berderap ke Sooyoung sedangkan Yixing menghela napasnya. "Pagi Guru Choi." Sooyoung mengelus kepala Luhan, "Aku dengar kau masuk dalam tim penari inti di kelas guru Kim Hyoyeon, benar?"

"Iya guru. Aku senang sekali" Luhan hampir meloncat ketika mengatakannya, Sooyoung tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah lucu Luhan. Yixing berdecih, "Itu hanya keberuntungan Guru Choi," Luhan mencibir. Yixing melengos begitu saja dari hadapan Sooyoung dan Luhan, ingin sekali rasanya Luhan memotong lidah tajam Yixing. Sooyoung mengusap lembut punggung Luhan, "Sudahlah jangan dengarkan dia. Sebaiknya kau segera ke kelas."

"Baik guru" Luhan membungkuk hormat sebelum pergi ke kelasnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo berlari kecil di koridor menuju ruang latihan menari, di tangannya terdapat sekotak bekal dan botol air mineral. Selama dijalan senyum Kyungsoo tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya. Bekal itu untuk Jongin, ia sudah sering membuatkan bekal makan siang untuk Jongin, walaupun Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu bekalnya benar-benar dimakan atau berakhir di tmpat sampah. Yang penting Kyungsoo dengan senang hati membuatkan bekal untuk Jongin.

Langkahnya semakin pelan dan jantungnya berdebar cepat ketika ia sudah sampai di depan pintu ruang latihan menari. Kyungsoo mnghirup napas banyak-banyak dan membuangnya, menetralkan rasa gugupnya. Setelah yakin pada penampilan bekalnya—dan dirinya—Kyungsoo perlahan mengetuk pintu itu. Tapi tangan Kyungsoo tidak mengetuk pintu itu karena pintunya sudah terbuka dan Jongin keluar dari dalam sana.

Kyungsoo mundur tiga langkah karena kaget akan kemunculan Jongin. Jongin menatap datar Kyungsoo dan berjalan melaluinya, tapi tangan Kyungsoo mencegah Jongin. Jongin berbalik dan Kyyungsoo harus menahan napasnya karena ia sudah lancang menyentuh tangan Jongin.

"M-Maaf," Kyungsoo berkata lirih sambil mentap Jongin takut-takut. "I-Ini aku bawakan bekal untukmu," Kyungsoo mencegah Jongin lagi ketika Jongin sudah siap untuk pergi. Jongin menatap bekal Kyungsoo lalu menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hampir memekik kesenangan karena bekalnya diambil oleh Jongin. "Selamat menikmati bekalnya. Semoga kau suka," Kyungsoo membungkuk pada Jongin walau Jongin hanya berlalu. Tidak ada yang membuat Kyungsoo senang daripada mendapatkan respon Jongin. Walaupun responnya agak dingin.

Jongin menatap bekal makanan yang dibuat Kyungsoo, kotak makan berwarna biru dengan gambar kartun Pororo menghiasi tutup kotak itu. Pororo? Kekanakan sekali. Jongin membuka bekalnya dan menemukan sushi ikan yang rapih ditata. Jongin mencomot satu sushi dan matanya melebar. Enak sekali! Belum ada yang membuatkan bekal untuk Jongin yang seenak ini. Jongin sedikit menyesal, kemarin-kemarin tidak sempat menyicipi bekal Kyungsoo, karena ia selalu memberikannya pada Yixing.

"Enak juga masakannya. Yixing tidak pernah memberikanku bekal." Jongin memakan satu lagi sushinya dan tersenyum. "Mulai besok aku akan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk membuatkanku bekal yang enak,"

Dan Kyungsoo tersenyum senang mendengar penuturan Jongin. Kyungsoo mengakhiri kegiatan mengintip Jongin dan pergi ke kelas dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga.

.

.

Luhan membulatkan matanya melihat Sehun yang berada di kantin, bersama Tao dan Baekhyun dan mengobrol sangat dekat. Ternyata mereka sudah berteman lama, mungkin dari masa training dulu. Luhan sangat ingin bergabung kesana, tapi ia sangat canggung. Bukan karena Luhan tidak enak hati, tapi Luhan masih malu berhadapan dengan Sehun setelah pria itu mengutarakan permintaannya kemarin sore. Untung saja semalam Sehun tidak bisa datang untuk melatih Luhan, jadi Luhan bisa bernapas lega. Tapi Luhan tidak siap kalau bertemu Sehun lagi, apalagi di sekolah.

Luhan baru saja akan ke meja makan sebelum Baekhyun memanggilnya, "Luhan! Disini," Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya. Luhan terpaksa berjalan ke meja Baekhyun dan duduk di samping Baekhyun, tepat di depan Sehun.

"Kau sendirian Luhan?" Tao bertanya, Luhan hanya mengangguk. Luhan masih berdebar, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak melihat Sehun. "Kau kenapa Luhan? Aneh sekali hari ini?" Baekhyun memegang kening Luhan, "Kau tidak panas, tapi kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu?" Luhan gelagapan untuk menjawab. Bagaiman Luhan mengatakannya ya? Masa dia harus bilang, aku bingung bagaimana membuat Sehun jatuh cinta padaku? Tidak! _Hell no! Never ever!_

Apalagi ada Sehun di depannya!

Sehun menyenderkan punggungnya dan tertawa kecil, membuat Tao dan Baekhyun menyerngit bingung, sedangkan Luhan mendelik. "Kenapa tertawa Sehun? Tidak ada yang lucu." Tao mendorong pelan bahu Sehun. Sehun tahu apa yang membuat Luhan gugup. Setelah berdehem dan meredakan tawanya, Sehun mencondongkan badannya ke depan.

"Bagaimana mengatakannya ya?" Sehun berpura-pura berpikir, "Aku…baru saja mengatakan perasaanku pada Luhan."

Tao, Baekhyun dan Luhan melotot ke arah Sehun dan berteriak bersamaan, "APA!"

To be continued

.

.

Haii…akhirnya nara menyelesaikan part ini

Nara minta maaf jika part ini kurang feel dan kurang panjang

Ada beberapa factor yang menyulitkan nara berpikir untuk menulis part ini, tapi nara juga harus cepat memposting cerita ini

Jadilah part ini part yang pasti mengecewakan.

Maafkan nara, maafkan nara

Tapi nara berterima kasih untuk yang membaca dan mereview cerita nara

Kalian adalah yang terbaik *peluk*

Balas review dan thanks to ada dibawah ya

Terima kasih

.

.

**thanks to:**

**Ohristi95****exindira DwitaDwita****HyunRa****Peter Lu****Éclair Oh****lisnana1****luhan deer** **milkhunhan-yuri****Niiraa****uwiechan92****Chanyeol's Wife****Oh Luhan****Kevinlee**

**And more 1500 silent readers**

**Thanks for your silent**

Balasan review

Kevinlee: hai kemana aja baru nongol lagi, hehehe terima kasihnya masih setia sama nara… insya allah nara akan terus update cepat, kalau engga ada halangan *smile*

HyunRa: sudah update! Iya nih Sehun sudah mulai move on (tapi nara belum, okeh abaikan) ayo bantu luhan buat suka juga sama sehun, hihihi…tentang kyungsoo dan jongin akan segera terungkap hehehe

Oh Luhan: ne, sabar yaaa… kompetisi dancenya pasti luhan yang menang, harus yakin, ayou luhan fighting! Hehehe

Chanyeo's Wife: gomawo, jeongmal gomawo… suka sama cerita nara, bikin nara terharu *mewek* hehehe hunhan moment akan semakin banyak di part selanjutnya, so stay tune yaaa…

Lisnana1: okeh ini sudah lanjut, ayo bantu luhan bikin sehun kelepek-kelepek hehehe…

Uwiechan92: caranya, kirim sms dengan mengetik luhan spasi cinta spasi sehun, okeh abaikan… ya jongin suka lay, dan bagaimana dengan kyungsoo kita lihat setelah pesan-pesan berikut, hehehehe tungguin aja chap berikut yaa…

Niiraa: jangan marah sama yixing plis, ini semua salah nara yang bikin yixing seperti ini, hahahaha…penasaran kan sama reaksi luhan, baca chap ini yaaa..

Ohristi95: waaahhh makin seru katanya, makasih *cium* YJY untuk Yixing Jongin Yuri, hemm boleh juga hahaha…mafkan nara belum bisa memperpanjang cerita, karena nara *sebagian teks menghilang*

Exindira: iiiiin! Itu laynya udah panjang, eh? Hehehe makasih iin sayang *peluk lagi*

.

Nah terima kasih sudah mau membaca

Annyeong!


	7. Chapter 7

**DANCING QUEEN**

Chapter 6

Cast: Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Lay, Kyungsoo

Support cast: EXO's member. SNSD's Sooyoung-Yuri. Park Shin Hye (cameo) And another cast is going on

Genre: Romance, Drama, School Life (GS)

Rate: T

.

.

"Katakan pada kami Luhan!"

"Tidak!"

"Katakan!"

"Tidak!"

"Katakan!"

"Apa yang harus aku katakan?"

Luhan menelungkupkan wajahnya di antara lututnya, menghindari tatapan mengintimidasi dari Baekhyun dan Tao. Sedari tadi Luhan ditahan oleh mereka dengan pertanyaan seputar perkataan Sehun tadi ketika di kantin. Luhan sudah menjelaskan pada Baekhyun dan Tao, tapi mereka tidak menerima begitu saja jawaban Luhan, masih ada sesuatu yang disembuyikan oleh Luhan pada mereka, setidaknya itu pendapat Baekhyun.

Luhan tidak tahu apakah ia harus mengatakan dengan jujur masalah ini. Luhan adalah tipe orang yang sulit mempercayai orang yang baru ia kenal, tapi Baekhyun dan Tao sepertinya bukan tipe orang yang akan membongkar rahasia orang lain. Tapi tetap saja, Luhan masih belum percaya orang lain. Tapi Baekhyun dan Tao 'kan bukan orang lain lagi bagi Luhan. Ah, sudahlah.

"Katakan saja kalau kau dan Sehun sedang berkencan," Baekhyun masih belum menyerah terhadap Luhan. "Baekhyun, aku sudah mengatakan ini berkali-kali, aku tidak sedang berkencan dengan Sehun." Jawab Luhan frustasi. "Bukan tidak sedang berkencan, tapi kau dan Sehun sedang dalam proses berkencan," Kali ini Tao yang membuka suara. Baekhyun tertawa keras sedangkan luhan ingin menangis, Tao suka sekali menggoda Luhan. "Baiklah, terserah kalian saja. Aku lelah menghadapi kalian," Luhan berdiri dan menuju pojok ruangan, mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar.

"Luhan itu lucu sekali, ya" Baekhyun berdiri dan diikuti Tao. "Iya. Gadis yang manis. Kau berpikir mereka benar-benar sedang berkencan?" Tao mengatakannya sambil merapikan tasnya, Baekhyun menoleh sebentar ke arah Tao. "Entahlah, tapi sepertinya mereka memang cukup dekat. Aku pernah pulang bersama Luhan dan di tengah jalan kami bertemu Sehun, Luhan langsung menghampiri Sehun dan bertengkar dengannya. Kurasa mereka memang cukup dekat." Tao menganggukan kepalanya mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba langkah Baekhyun terhenti dan tubuhnya seolah membeku. Tao menyerngit, ia mengguncang pelan bahu Baekhyun, "Baekhyun, kau tak apa?" Baekhyun belum juga bergerak dan membuat Tao semakin khawatir. "Baekhyun, jangan membuatku takut!" Tao mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi managernya atau siapapun yang bisa membantunya saat ini.

"Astaga!" Baekhyun berseru dan Tao terlonjak kaget mendengar suara keras dari Baekhyun, untung saja ponselnya tidak jatuh. "Astaga Baekhyun! Kau mengagetkanku!" Tao mengelus-elus dadanya dan menarik napas lega.

"Astaga Tao! Aku baru ingat!" Baekhyun mengacungkan telunjuknya ke udara dan melompat-lompat, persis seperti anak kecil yang baru menemukan sesuatu. "Apa! Apa!" Tao menjawab dengan tidak sabar. "Aku baru ingat, ketika aku dan Luhan bertemu Sehun mereka membicarakan tentang hutang-aku tak tahu hutang apa- kemudian Sehun mempunyai permintaan pada Luhan jika Luhan ingin hutangnya di bayar Sehun," Tao semakin gugup mendengar perkataan selanjutnya dari Baekhyun, "Dan Sehun meminta Luhan untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Luhan."

Tao mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu menutup mulutnya sendiri. "Astaga!" kata Tao teredam dengan tangannya, "Kau yakin Baekhyun?" Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. "Kurasa Sehun menyukai Luhan."

.

.

"Kita mau kemana?"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang serius menyetir. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kawasan Gangwondo. "Kita akan melakukan pemotretan di Gunung Seorak. Itu jadwalmu hari ini." Chanyeol masih terus sibuk menyetir, sedangkan Sehun melayangkan pandangannya lewat jendela melihat-lihat pemandangan sekitar. Hanya pepohonan yang terlihat di kanan dan kiri jalan. Sehun menghembuskan napasnya membuat kaca mobil mengembun.

"Aku tidak suka gunung,"

Chanyeol melirik sekilas ke samping, Sehun masih setia dengan pemandangan di depannya. "Aku tahu. Tapi kita harus professional Sehun, kau sudah terikat kontrak." Sehun menghembuskan napasnya lagi. "Andai saja kontrak-kontrak konyol itu tidak pernah ada," Sehun berkata lirih, Chanyeol hanya mengulas senyum tipis. "Bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai, hyung" Sehun mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur.

Perjalanan kurang lebih empat jam dari Seoul menuju Gunung Seorak membuat Sehun agak lelah. Pemotretan kali ini bertema musim semi. Sehun langsung menuju ruang ganti begitu ia sampai di tempat pemotretan, sudah banyak kru dan properti yang disiapkan. Minyoung menyadari kehadiran Sehun dan langsung menyuruh Sehun untuk duduk di kursi rias.

"Kau tidak telat kali ini Oh Sehun. Bagus!" Minyoung menyuruh seorang penata rias untuk segera mendandani Sehun. "Kalau saja Chanyeol hyung tidak menculikku tadi," Sehun mendengus. Sepulang sekolah, Sehun langsung diseret oleh Chanyeol ke mobil mereka. Padahal hari ini Sehun berniat untuk menemui seseorang, apa daya ketika ia harus berkutat lagi dengan pekerjaannya.

Minyoung menanggapi perkataan Sehun dengan tertawa keras. Sehun itu orang yang suka telat, siapapun yang bekerja pada Sehun harus bersabar. Sehun langsung dirias wajahnya dan ditata rambutnya sedemikian rupa. Setelah mengganti pakaian sekolahnya dengan kostum untuk pemotretan, Sehun langsung keluar dari ruang rias.

"Partnermu sekarang adalah artis Park Shin Hye," Minyoung membuka kertas-kertas yang ada di tangannya. "Kau bisa kesana sekarang," Sehun berjalan menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan Minyoung. Sehun memberi salam kepada setiap orang yang di temuinya dan juga sang artis, Park Shin Hye.

"Apa kabar? Aku Oh Sehun." Sehun membungkuk seraya memberi salam. "Oh, apa kabar Oh Sehun-ssi, aku Park Shin Hye." Sehun mengulas senyum ke arah Park Shin Hye. Setelah berbasa-basi, akhirnya pemotretan dimulai. Sehun mengikuti intruksi dari sang potografer dan melakukan sesi pemotretan dengan sangat baik. Setelah dua jam melangsungkan pemotretan, akhirnya Sehun dan semua kru yang bertugas mengakhiri kegiatan di sore hari. Semua sangat puas dengan hasil foto dari Sehun dan Park Shin Hye.

Minyoung memberi tahu Sehun kalau ada pesta minum di salah satu _pub_ di daerah sana dan Minyoung meminta Sehun dan Chanyeol untuk menghadiri pesta itu. Tapi Sehun menolak. Ia beralasan sangat lelah dan besok harus kembali bersekolah. Setelah perdebatan yang a lot dengan Minyoung, Sehun diperbolehkan kembali ke Seoul.

"Tumben sekali kau menolak ajakan minum?" Mereka sedanga di perjalanan menuju Seoul. Sehun mendengus dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia ingin menghubungi Luhan. Tapi untuk apa Sehun meneleponnya? Sehun masih menimang-nimang ponselnya ketika sebuah getaran halus terasa di tangannya. Sehun menatap layar ponsel yang berkedip dan menampilkan nama Luhan di _caller id_. Setelah tiga detik, Sehun menjawab panggilan Luhan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. "Kau dimana? Apa kau tidak bisa melatihku lagi?" Sehun menghela napas dan melirik arlojinya. Sudah pukul delapan malam, kira-kira ia akan sampai Seoul pada pukul sebelas malam. Dan itupun jika Chanyeol mengebut.

"Halo? Sehun kau masih disana?" suara Luhan terdengar lagi.

"Ya. Aku dalam perjalanan dari Gangwondo. Aku akan sampai di Seoul sekitar pukul sebelas malam." Tidak ada sahutan di seberang, pasti Luhan sedang mendumel tidak jelas.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu kau." Sambungan terputus, Sehun baru saja akan mengajukan protes dan pertanyaan. Sehun menaruh kembali ponselnya dan membetulkan posisi duduknya. Luhan akan menunggunya. Sesuatu dalam diri Sehun bergejolak dan berdesir hebat. Dalam hidup Sehun, belum ada yang menunggunya. Itu suatu hal yang baru bagi Sehun, dan Sehun benci mengatakan kalau ia senang.

Chanyeol melirik ke Sehun, "Dari siapa?".

"Luhan."

"Luhan yang_ trainee_ baru itu?" Chanyeol mengingat-ingat lagi dimana ia mendengar nama Luhan. Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Chanyeol membulatkan mulutnya.

"Kenapa ia meneleponmu? Ada sesuatu yang pentingkah?"

"Bukan ursanmu." Chanyeol mencibir, Sehun menutup matanya. Ia butuh istirahat sebelum bertemu Luhan.

.

.

Luhan sudah menyelesaikan latihannya dengan para _trainee_ yang lain satu jam yang lalu, dan sekarang ia harus latihan intensif dengan Sehun. Luhan masih bingung kenapa ia harus latihan lagi, produser Park Ho hanya mengatakan kalau ia harus latihan lagi dengan Sehun. Luhan tidak mempermasalahkan lagi. Tapi sudah dua kali Sehun tidak melatihnya, seharusnya Park Ho tahu kalau Sehun adalah artis yang mempunyai jadwal yang padat.

Luhan melihat jam tangannya lagi, sudah pukul sebelas malam, dan Sehun bilang ia akan sampai pada jam sebelas malam. Luhan menari sendirian di ruang latihan khusus untuk Luhan dan Sehun. Luhan sebenarnya agak tidak enak hati dengan trainee lain karena diperlakukan istimewa oleh Park Ho. Tapi lagi-lagi Luhan tidak mau mempermasalahkan.

Sehun berlari dari basement menuju lantai dimana ruang latihan mereka berada. Gedung PH Entertainment sudah telihat sepi, hanya beberapa satpam, pegawai dan para trainee yang terlihat. Sehun memasuki lift dan menombol angka 11. Sehun tidak tahu kenapa ia menjadi berdebar dan sangat tidak sabar, lift ini terasa sangat lambat. Mungkin ada yang salah dengan dirinya, karena Sehun mengkhawatirkan Luhan. Mungkin memang benar-benar ada yang salah dengan Sehun, karena Sehun tidak sabar untuk bertemu Luhan.

Sehun mendorong pintu dengan tidak sabar hingga menghasilkan bunyi keras dari pintunya. Dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah mata Sehun mencari keberadaan Luhan. Dan Sehun menemukan Luhan sedang duduk dan tertidur di pojok ruangan. Sehun mengusap wajahnya, kesal dengan dirinya yang terlalu mengkhawatirkan Luhan. Benar 'kan Sehun sudah berlebihan.

Sehun berderap menuju Luhan yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas, dan berjongkok di depannya. Sehun meneliti wajah Luhan, mata kecil, hidung kecil, bibir mungil, _seperti wajah bayi_. Sehun menggerakkan tangannya hati-hati dan menempelkan telunjuknya di pipi Luhan. _Wajahnya juga mulus seperti bayi_. Sehun mengelus pelan sekali pipi Luhan, lalu matanya kemudian hidung dan berhenti di bibir.

Sehun mengusap bibir Luhan dan mendesah pelan. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar dan darahnya berdesir lagi. Seolah perutnya sedang digelitiki ribuan kupu-kupu. Sehun jadi membayangkan dirinya mengecup bibir mungil Luhan, rasanya pasti menyenangkan. Sehun tertegun dan menarik kembali jarinya yang berada di bibir Luhan. Sehun tersenyum, menertawai dirinya sendiri yang berpikiran yang tidak-tidak pada Luhan.

Luhan membuka matanya begitu ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirnya, dan matanya langsung bertemu dengan mata Sehun. Selama beberapa detik keduanya hanya saling menatap. Sehun bisa melihat dirinya dalam mata Luhan, mata Luhan yang jernih dan selalu menjadi favorit Sehun.

Luhan hampir tidak berkedip menatap mata Sehun. Seakan-akan mata Sehun menarik dirinya untuk menyelami sesuatu disana, bermain-main disana. Mata yang selalu menyerngit dan memincing tajam, mata yang menjadi favorit Luhan.

Ketukan pintu menyadarkan mereka berdua. Sehun segera berdiri dan Luhan membuang muka ke samping. Baekhyun terlihat canggung dan meringis. "Maaf, apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Sehun memutar tubuhnya ke belakang. "Ada apa noona?" tanyanya. "Tidak, aku hanya mencari Luhan. Aku khawatir karena ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan Luhan belum kembali."

Luhan berdiri dan berlari kecil menuju Baekhyun, "Maaf Baekhyun membuatmu khawatir. Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu karena ponselku mati. Aku masih ada latihan dengan Sehun, kalau kau mau pulang aku akan membatalkan latihan ini."

Baekhyun melongo, ia mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak perlu, kau sudah lama menunggu Sehun dan Sehun sudah datang kesini. Kau tidak boleh membatalkan latihannya," kata Baekhyun sarkatis. "Tapi Baekhyun, Sehun—"

"Sudah latihan saja sana, aku akan pulang dan menunggumu di asrama," Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Luhan agak kencang dan itu menyebabkan Luhan terjungkal ke belakang. Untung Sehun segera tanggap, ia menangkap tubuh Luhan sebelum Luhan jatuh ke bawah. "Ups, selamat bersenang-senang," Baekhyun meninggalkan mereka dengan senyuman jahil.

Luhan masih berada dalam pelukan Sehun. Jantungnya berdebar ketika ia merasakan detak jantung Sehun di punggungnya. Tangan Sehun masih mencengkram lengan atas Luhan. Sehun meletakkan dagunya pada bahu kecil Luhan. Luhan tersentak dan mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sehun.

"Sebentar saja Luhan. Aku lelah," Sehun memjamkan matanya menghirup aroma tubuh Luhan yang harum walaupun ia habis berkeringat. Sehun merasa otot-ototnya yang menegang menjadi rileks, mencium aroma Luhan seperti mencium aroma terapi yang wangi.

Luhan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Tangan Sehun kini memeluk tangannya, membuat Luhan tidak bisa bergerak. Tapi Luhan tidak protes, biarlah kali ini beristirahat di tubuhnya. Toh, baik Luhan maupun Sehun tidak menganggap pelukan ini serius. Sepertinya itu hanya pendapat Luhan, karena Luhan tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Sehun.

Perlahan Sehun menggoyangkan tubuh mereka ke kiri dan kanan, lalu Sehun bersenandung kecil. Luhan merasakan sebuah kenyamanan di sana, ia ikut bergoyang dan memejamkan matanya menikmati senandung dari Sehun. Biarlah seperti ini, biarlah mereka untuk sejenak merasakan kenyamanan diantara mereka. Karena mereka tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Baekhyun terkikik kecil melihat hasil jepretan pada ponselnya. Tao harus mengetahui ini.

.

.

Hari ini Kyungsoo berangkat sekolah dengan perasaan yang berbeda. Berdebar dan gugup, juga senang. Hari ini ia kembali membawakan bekal untuk Jongin, dan ia berharap Jongin akan menyukai bekalnya lagi. Sekolah sudah mulai ramai dengan murid-murid yang berlalu lalang. Kyungsoo menyapa setiap orang yang ditemuinya. Membagi kebahagiaannya pada semua orang.

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan menuju ruang latihan menari yang menjadi tempat favorit Jongin. Kyungsoo menyiapkan mentalnya lagi untuk bertemu Jongin. Setelah siap, Kyungsoo membuka perlahan pintu ruangan itu. Kepala Kyungsoo menyembul dari luar, ia menyisirkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan, tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat seluruh ruangan karena di samping pintu ada lemari besar yang menghalangi. Kyungsso berinisiatif untuk masuk lebih dalam, toh tidak ada yang melihatnya sekarang.

Kyungsoo mengendap-endap berjalan ke dalam, lalu matanya menangkap sosok yang tidak asing baginya. Jongin. Sedang memeluk seorang gadis yang sepertinya sedang menangis. Mata Kyungsoo melebar dan tangannya bergetar. Kyungsoo melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Jongin memperlakukan gadis itu dengan sangat lembut dan penuh perhatian. Jongin hanya bersikap seperti itu pada Yixing.

Kotak bekal yang ada di tangannya terjatuh dan menimbulkan suara. Jongin langsung melepas Yixing dan menatap Kyungsoo.

Tadi Jongin sedang latihan sendirian, tiba-tiba Yixing datang dan langsung menangis. Jongin langsung saja memeluk Yixing, menenangkannya dan menghiburnya. Yixing berkata kalau ia rindu dengan keluarganya di China. Jongin kembali menenangkan Yixing dengan membisikkan kata-kata penghibur dan mencium ujung kepala Yixing. Biasanya Yixing akan sedikit tenang dengan perlakuan Jongin yang seperti ini. Yixing sudah terbiasa menangis di depan Jongin.

Jongin kembali menatap Kyungsoo lalu kotak bekal yang jatuh di lantai. Kyungsoo mundur perlahan dan berkata lirij, "M-Maaf mengganggu kalian," setelah itu Kyungsoo segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan. Jongin ingin mengejar Kyungsoo tapi tangan Yixing menahannya. "Kenapa kau ingin mengejarnya? Kau peduli padanya daripada aku?"

"Tidak Yixing, bukan begitu," Jongin kelabakan melihat Yixing kembali menangis. Akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk kembali memeluk Yixing dan menenangkannya.

.

.

Kyungsoo berlari sambil menghapus airmata yang jatuh. Bisa-bisanya ia menangis seperti ini hanya karena orang seperti Jongin. Seharusnya Kyungsoo sadar kalau Jongin memang tidak pernah melihat dirinya. Kyungsoo sudah terlalu berharap banyak, tapi salahkah Kyungsoo jika ia sedikit saja berharap.

Kyungsoo menabrak seseorang dan hampir terjatuh, tapi tangan orang itu menahannya. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Sehun.

"Sehun," Kyungsoo berkata lirih dan airmatanya kembali terjatuh.

"Noona, kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis?" Sehun sedikit mengguncang bahu Kyungsoo.

"Se-Sehun…aku…" Kyungsoo tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Sehun segera merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo menangis hebat dalam pelukan Sehun. Pasti karena Jongin, kata Sehun dalam hati.

"Tenang noona, ada aku disini. Aku akan selalu ada untuk noona, kumohon jangan menangis lagi noona." Sehun terus menenangkan Kyungsoo, pelukan Kyungsoo makin erat ketika tangan Sehun mengelus rambut Kyungsoo dan menciumnya.

"Tenang noona, ada aku."

Sehun dan Kyungsoo tidak menyadari ada Luhan yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang terluka dan hancur. Luhan meninggalkan Sehun dan Kyungsoo dengan airmata dan hatinya yang sakit.

To be continued

.

.

Haii….nara is back

Wohoo nara balik lagi bawa chapter 6

Nara ga percaya akhirnya chapter ini jadi juga, setelah sedikit sakit perut menyerang saat menulis chap ini hehehe :p

Nara terima kasih lagi untuk para readers setia nara, aku sayang kalian *peluk*

Dan nara lagi-lagi minta maaf kalau ceritanya kurang panjang dan kurang berkesan

Once again, nobody's perfect

Nara mohon dengan sangat untuk reviewnya kali ini bagi yang belum pernah meriview sama sekali.

'Review itu adalah suatu apresiasi readers untuk perjuangan menulis authornya'

Kalau kalian yang belum punya akun ffn ini, aku punya alternative lain jika kalian ingin meninggalkan review

Bisa follow twitter nara ** naranabila_**

Atau mau lewat bbm juga boleh, invite **259396A2**

Atau mau WAan juga bisa **085697441156**

Nah jadi kan nara bisa menyebutkan kalian yang udah ninggalin review buat nara di thanks to

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak

Kalian yang terbaik

.

**Thanks to**

**Ohristi95****exindira**** DwitaDwita****HyunRa ****Peter Lu****Éclair Oh****lisnana1****luhan deer** **milkhunhan-yuri****Niiraa****uwiechan92****Chanyeol's Wife****Oh Luhan****Kevinlee**** yixingcom edogawa ruffy**

Balasan review

Hyunra: iya nih nara juga ga tega ngeliat Yixing harus seperti itu tapi mau gimana lagi nah, pertanyaan kamu udah kejawab kan di part ini.. ne hwaiting!

Ohrista95: kyungsoo-jongin-yixing masih dlm perdebatan,halah… sehun mau kek gimana juga bikin gemeeesss… hehehe makasih ya, hemm?

Yixingcom: iya kai suka sama yixing…. Iya nih aku juga engga tau kenapa setiap liat kaisoo pasti bawaannya nge-angst mulu hehehe… happy reading ya

Exindira: hahahahaha… iin bisa aja *cubit* suho nongolnya nanti kalo nara udah panggil hehe, keep support ne!

Uwiechan92: kyungsoo sama seperti nara, hiks… okeh, ini udah update lagiiii

Niiraa: syukurlah kamu ga marah sama yixing, aku takut nanti kamu guna-gunain sih yixing saking sebelnya, hehehe becanda…maaf ya kalo ini masih kurang panjang, nara gatau lagi harus sepanjang apa hahaha, ups nara sensitive kalo denger kata-kata panjang #bunuh

Edogawa ruffy: hai salam kenal juga iya gapapa kamu mau review aja aku udah seneng kok hehehe, terima kasih ya udah mau baca dan suka sama cerita nara. Jadi tambah semangat nulis nih hehehe… keep support ne !

: sudah lanjut sudah lanjut :3

.

Nah syudah semua kan

Terima kasih

Annyeong!


	8. Chapter 8

**DANCING QUEEN**

Chapter 7

Cast: Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Lay, Kyungsoo

Support cast: EXO's member. SNSD's Sooyoung-Yuri. And another cast is going on

Genre: Romance, Drama, School Life (GS)

Rate: T

.

.

Haii..nara's here

Pertama nara mau ucapin **thank you so much **untuk semua readers yang masih setia sama nara… **you give me a power and make me powerfull**

Kedua nara minta maaf, **pardon me forgive me **kalau selama nara disini nara banyak melakukan kesalahan baik sengaja maupun tidak

Ketiga nara senang sekali dapat respon, kritik dan saran dari kalian… kalian semua baik banget *peluk* semuanya nara terima dengan lapang dada

Terakhir, nara harap readers tersayang gak bosen yah sama cerita nara yang nara akuin ini agak random, rumit dan komplikasi… membosankan dan terlalu _mainstream, _alur terlalu cepat dan bertele-tele_. _Nara akan menjadi lebih baik lagi dalam menulis untuk kalian, untuk kalian bukan untuk nara, karna nara lebih mencintai kalian dari apapun #wesseeh

**Dan yang paling penting!** Nara minta maaf banget karena harus hiatus selama bulan ini. Nara punya kewajiban sebagai seorang mahasiswa dan seorang anak. Nara tidak mau berjanji akan kembali cepat, tapi nara akan berusaha secepatnya kembali. Nara harap readers tersayang tidak benci sama nara dan berpaling, hahaha.

Oke segitu aja attention dari nara.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang di rasakannya saat ini, melihat Sehun dan Kyungsoo, berpelukan dan sangat mesra. Akal sehatnya menyuruh untuk pergi dari tempat ini, tapi hatinya menolak. Sekeras apapun Luhan menahan airmatanya, tapi tidak bisa, rasanya terlalu sakit. Terlalu menyakitkan. Luhan tidak sanggup dan segera pergi dari sana dengan membawa airmata dan luka di hatinya.

"Aku bodoh!"

"Kenapa aku menangis?"

"Jangan menangis Luhan!"

Luhan tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang ketika ia berlari sambil menangis. Luhan tidak memperdulikan sekitar, yang ia tahu hanya menjauh, sejauh mungkin. Luhan membungkuk sambil terus menyerukan kata maaf pada orang yang ditabraknya.

"Luhan, kau tak apa?"

Luhan mendongak dan mendapati Baekhyun yang menatapnya cemas. Alisnya mengkerut. Luhan tersenyum melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang menurutnya lucu. "Aku tidak apa, Baekhyun." Tapi Baekhyun tidak percaya begitu saja.

"Kau bohong Luhan. Kau menangis. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh Luhan. Luhan menggeleng dan tersenyum. Memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa ia tidak apa-apa, hanya hatinya yang sedang tidak apa-apa. Baekhyun menghela napas, dirangkulnya Luhan dan membawa gadis bermata rusa itu menuju belakang sekolah.

Belakang sekolah mereka terdapat lapangan yang luas yang ditumbuhi rumput liar dan beberapa pohon maple. Ada dua buah ayunan di pinggir lapangan dan satu meja kecil disamping ayunan. Mungkin dulu ada beberapa siswa yang menjadikan lapangan belakang sekolah tempat berkumpul mereka.

Luhan dan Baekhyun duduk di masing-masing ayunan. Luhan sudah tidak menangis lagi, tapi hidungnya masih memerah. Baekhyun mengeluarkan coklat dari saku kemeja sekolahnya dan memberikan setengah potong pada Luhan. Luhan menerima coklat itu dan berlirih terima kasih. Baekhyun tersenyum, Luhan sungguh manis bahkan saat ia menangis.

"_Feeling better_?" Baekhyun bertanya, Luhan menoleh dan mengangguk lucu. Baekhyun mengacak rambut Luhan dan tertawa.

"Jadi, sudah siap bercerita?" Baekhyun masih bersabar sampai Luhan mau bercerita. Baekhyun berasumsi kalau Luhan menangis pasti berhubungan dengan Sehun. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mau menyimpulkannya sendiri, biar Luhan yang menjelaskan. Luhan menghembuskan napasnya.

"Apa kau pernah merasa, tidak suka saat melihat orang lain berpelukan?"

Baekhyun menyerngit bingung tapi ia tidak berkomentar karena ia merasa Luhan akan menjelaskan sesuatu. Luhan menoleh sekilas ke Baekhyun dan tersenyum, pasti Baekhyun sedang bingung. Luhan juga sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang dia katakan, Luhan hanya ingin mencurahkan perasaannya.

"Kalau ada seorang pria memelukmu tapi dia juga memeluk gadis lain, kesimpulan apa yang kau berikan untuk pria tersebut?" Luhan bertanya lagi. Baekhyun berpikir, jadi Sehun tidak hanya memeluk Luhan, tapi dia juga memeluk gadis lain dan Luhan melihat mereka sedang berpelukan?

Luhan menatap Baekhyun penuh harap. Luhan punya persepsinya sendiri mengenai pertanyaanya, tapi ia ingin mendengar pendapat Baekhyun. "Hmm, kalau aku, aku akan mencari tahu alasannya pria itu memeluk gadis lain. Kalau alasannya bisa diterima aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan, tapi kalau alasannya tidak masuk akal, aku baru bertindak."

Luhan menunduk sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Baekhyun benar, ia tidak boleh gegabah siapa tahu Sehun punya alasan sendiri kenapa ia memeluk seorang gadis. Tahu-tahu Baekhyun berdiri dan menarik tangan Luhan untuk ikut berdiri juga. "Seorang gadis cantik tidak boleh bersedih." Luhan tersenyum dan memeluk Baekhyun. "Terima kasih Baekhyun, kau yang terbaik." Baekhyun mengelus punggung Luhan, "Jangan menangis lagi Luhan."

.

.

Sehun memasuki ruang latihan menari dan mendapati teman-teman kelasnya sudah berada disana, Guru Hyoyeon juga sudah memulai pemanasan. Sehun membungkuk dan langsung bergabung dengan yang lain. Tidak lama lagi kompetisi Dance dimulai dan semua siswa kelas menari menambah jam latihan mereka untuk meningkatkan kemampuan menari. Sehun juga termasuk karena ia adalah penari inti di kelasnya.

Setelah pemanasan Hyoyeon menyuruh siswanya untuk menunjukan kemampuan menari mereka untuk melihat perkembangan anak didiknya. Sehun menemukan Luhan diujung sana sedang mengobrol dengan Krystal. Sehun jadi ingat tadi malam ketika ia memeluk Luhan. Sehun masih bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuh Luhan, harumnya pun masih terasa. Sehun benar-benar sudah gila.

Luhan mendapati Sehun sedang merhatikan dirinya, hawa panas langsung menguar dari tubuh Luhan. Ingatan tentang Sehun yang memeluk Kyungsoo langsung muncul di otak Luhan. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin bertatapan lebih lama dengan Sehun. Lebih baik Luhan tidak bertemu dengan Sehun untuk hari ini.

Setelah dua jam latihan Hyoyeon menyudahkan kelasnya dan menyuruh siswanya beristirahat kecuali untuk kelompok penari inti. Luhan menhembuskan napasnya berharap hari ini berjalan dengan lancar, karena doanya tadi tidak terkabul, ia harus terus bertemu Sehun. Luhan berbaris di samping Sehun mengharuskannya untuk menahan napasnya, karena aroma yang keluar dari tubuh Sehun membuatnya kepayang.

"Aku ingin membagi kalian menjadi dua kelompok. Jimin dengan Krystal dan Sehun dengan Luhan." Hyoyeon memberi intruksi pada mereka untuk bergabung ke kelompok mereka masing-masing. Lagi-lagi Luhan harus menghembuskan napasnya, seharusnya ia tahu ini akan terjadi.

Luhan berdiri berhadapan dengan Sehun, kontak mata tidak dapat di elakkan. Sehun memandangi Luhan dengan pandangan yang Luhan sendiri tidak dapat mengartikannya. Sehun belum pernah menatapnya seperti ini, seperti Sehun menginginkan sesuatu dalam diri Luhan. Entahlah, Luhan tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya.

Saat musik menyala Sehun dan Luhan langsung menggerakan tubuh mereka sesuai irama dan gerakan yang sudah di ajarkan Hyoyeon, tanpa melepaskan pandangan mata mereka. Mereka menari seolah tidak ada orang lain alih-alih Krystal, Jimin dan Hyoyeon sedang fokus melihat mereka.

"Mereka terlihat serasi ya," Krystal berbisik pada Hyoyeon yang di tanggapi dengan anggukan. Jimin yang berada di samping kiri Krystal mendengar perkataan Krystal dan ia menimpalinya, "Mereka sedang menari tapi mereka seolah memberitahukan perasaan mereka satu sama lain. Aku belum pernah melihat _partner dance_ seperti mereka." Jimin mengedikkan dagunya kearah Sehun dan Luhan. Krystal menoleh pada Jimin lalu beralih pada Sehun dan Luhan.

"Sepertinya mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu." Lirih Krystal.

.

.

Luhan terlalu mempesona untuk Sehun. Katakan saja Sehun sudah gila, karena sekarang ia benar-benar menginginkan Luhan. Sehun harus menahan dirinya tadi saat ia menari bersama Luhan, wangi tubuhnya, gerakan indahnya membuat Sehun kepayang. Sehun sudah tidak peduli lagi pada akal sehatnya, ia harus mendapatkan Luhan.

Sepulang sekolah Sehun melihat Luhan keluar dari ruang guru dan berjalan kearah halaman utama sekolah, dan itu berarti Luhan berjalan kearahnya. Sehun memelankan langkah kakinya, sepertinya Luhan tidak menyadari kalau Sehun berdiri beberapa meter di depannya. Sehun berhenti, memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Luhan yang dari tadi tidak diangkat.

"Apa yang kau cari di bawah?"

Luhan terlonjak kaget mendengar suara Sehun yang begitu dekat. Luhan mendongak dan mengelus dadanya mendapati Sehun sedang tersenyum konyol. Luhan menarik napas pelan untuk menstabilkan deru jantungnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku." Kata Luhan dengan ketus.

Sehun tersenyum sangat lebar hingga kedua matanya mengecil. Astaga! Luhan harus menahan napasnya. Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan gemas, sentuhan tangan Sehun memberikan sengatan tersendiri bagi Luhan. Ada apa ini?

"Kau mau pulang?"

Luhan terpana pada Sehun, sejak kapan Sehun menjadi lembut seperti ini. Walaupun belum lama mengenal Sehun, tapi Luhan tahu kalau Sehun tidak pernah perhatian pada orang lain. Sehun memicingkan matanya, heran melihat Luhan yang hanya diam saja saat ditanya. Sehun mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan dan berhasil membuat Luhan sadar kembali.

"M-Maaf" Luhan menunduk, merutuki sikap bodohnya di depan Sehun tadi. Sehun tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Luhan lagi. Tanpa sengaja Luhan menyentuh tangan Sehun yang berada di kepalanya. Mendadak mereka berdua terdiam. Tangan Sehun masih berada di kepala Luhan, Luhan melepas tangannya dari tangan Sehun, tapi Sehun menahannya. Mereka berdua bertatapan.

Sehun membawa tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Luhan ke bawah. Luhan menunduk ke bawah menatap genggaman tangan Sehun kemudian menatap Sehun lagi. "Sehun," lirih Luhan. Sehun mendekat kearah Luhan dan menautkan jari-jari mereka. Tangan Sehun yang lain terangkat, menyentuh pipi Luhan.

"Kau indah Luhan. Sangat."

Luhan tidak dapat berkata lagi, tubuhnya melemas dan jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang. Rona merah muda di wajah Luhan juga terlihat jelas. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan penuh pemujaan, Luhan lebih dari sekedar indah.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan. Luhan menutup matanya, ia tidak yakin apa yang dilakukan Sehun tapi ia tetap menutup matanya. Sehun juga ikut menutup matanya ketika wajah mereka hampir berdekatan. Baik Luhan maupun Sehun menunggu momen ini dengan jantung yang bergemuruh. Sehun berhenti sebentar ketika hidung mereka bersentuhan. Luhan menghitung dalam hati menantikan akhir dari kegiatan Sehun sebelum sebuah suara menyapa telinga Luhan.

"Sehun…"

Luhan membuka matanya dan reflex mendorong Sehun hingga Sehun agak terjungkang ke belakang. Luhan menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Kyungsoo sedang menatap mereka.

To be continued.

.

.

Akhirnya… maaf buat readers tersayang karena terlambat posting, seharusnya hari minggu kemarin tapi karena ada beberapa hal nara harus menelatkan posting.

Sekali lagi nara minta maaaaff banget chapter ini terlalu sedikit, nara ga bisa menjelaskan apa-apa. Alasannya ada diatas tadi ya.

**Thanks to:**

**Ohristi95****exindira**** DwitaDwita****HyunRa ****Peter Lu****Éclair Oh****lisnana1****luhan deer** **milkhunhan-yuri****Niiraa****uwiechan92****Chanyeol's Wife****Oh Luhan****Kevinlee**** yixingcom edogawa ruffy**** Rara Jung pandarkn Eunsoo1 RirinSekarini kimcholee-hunhan **

Balasan:

Ohristi95: oke oke calm down… tarik napas lepas tarik napas lepas, hehehe jangan marah-marah dong, kasian sehun jadi ketakutan trus ngumpet di ketek nara nih, hahahaha iya iya aku maafi kok..tapi kamu harus sungkeman dulu ya sama sehun :D

Oh luhan: luhan nangis bareng aku di pojok kamar T.T hehehe okee gapapaaa kamu masih mau review aku udah seneng kok *wink*

hyunRa: aku udah update lagi… iya mereka sepertinya udah punya rasa 89101112 :p semoga mereka cepet jadian, amin

Rara Jung: updated… dan ini hunhan momennya, maaf kalo masih kurang

Pandarkn: yixing ga sejahat itu kok…semoga harapanmu terwujud. Amin

Eunsoo1: aku juga ga tega lah bikin mereka sedih, tapi mereka harus sedih dulu baru bisa bahagia, iya kan? Muehehe

Exindira: iin maaf ya request kamu belum bisa aku penuhi disini, maaf *nangis*

Uwiechan92: yaa hidup itu memang susah ditebak… ne ini udah update

Milkhunhan-yuri: akhirnyaa bisa review lagi, maaf ya nida aku telat update… nanti ngobrol2 lagi ya dib m

: syudah lanjuutt

RirinSekarini: jangan telat lagi ne

Yixingcom: oke permintaan kamu aku tamping dulu ya hehehe…

Edogawa rufrry: nara juga bingung kenapa jadi rumit gini -_-" oke chapter updated

Kimcholee-hunhan: baby luhan ga nangis terus kok…hunhan udah ada tuh, chapter updated

Lisnana1: kyaa makasih… ini nara kasih kisah rumit mereka dulu ya gapapa kan? Gapapa kan?

Luhan deer: of course -_-

Oh iya adakah diantara readers yang bernama 'sabrina' ? waktu itu udah invite aku ya? Mian aku salah mencet, bukannya accept malah decline -_- kalo berkenan bisa di invite lagi kok hehehe

Nah udah semua kan?

Makasih

annyeong


	9. Chapter 9

**DANCING QUEEN**

Chapter 8

Main Cast: Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Lay, Kyungsoo

Support cast: EXO's member. SNSD's Sooyoung-Yuri. And another cast is going on

Genre: Romance, Drama, School Life, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort (GS)

Rate: T

.

.

Annyeong! LONG TIME NOT SEE

Apa kabar semua? Hehehe

Nara ingin berterima kasih sama reader semua karena sudah mau menunggu nara.

Dan sekali lagi nara minta maaf kalau chapter sebelumnya nara melakukan banyak kesalahan.

Tapi nara senang atas aspresiasi kalian terhadap cerita nara ini dengan me-review…

Thank you so much

Happy reading

.

Kyungsoo tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat saat ini, di hadapannya ada Sehun dengan seorang gadis berdiri terlalu dekat dan Kyungsoo sepertinya tahu apa yang akan Sehun lakukan pada gadis itu. Sebersit rasa cemburu menghinggapi Kyungsoo, dan tanpa sadar Kyungsoo memanggil nama Sehun. Tapi sepertinya suara lirihan Kyungsoo terlalu keras hingga gadis itu mendengarnya, lalu mendorong Sehun untuk menjauh. Kyungsoo menyesali perbuatannya tapi ia tidak tahu kenapa. Melihat tatapan kecewa Sehun pada gadis itu membuat Kyugsoo berasumsi kalau Sehun menyukai gadis itu.

Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Luhan dan mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Terkejut adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan Sehun. Sehun mengutuk dalam hati, kenapa bisa-bisanya Kyungsoo melihat dia bersama dengan Luhan dan hampir…berciuman. "Hai…noona," Sehun mencoba mencairkan suasana, tapi yang ada Sehun malah makin memperburuk suasana.

"Aku rasa, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa." Luhan buru-buru melangkah pergi. Saat melewati Kyungsoo entah kenapa ada rasa sakit di dadanya. Luhan terus berjalan mengabaikan Sehun yang meneriaki namanya. Luhan tidak boleh mengharapkan Sehun terlalu banyak, karena Sehun sudah mempuyai seorang gadis di sekitarnya. Meski sampai saat ini Luhan belum tahu pasti apa hubungan sebenarnya antara Sehun dengan gadis bermata bulat itu.

Sehun ingin mengejar Luhan, dia harus menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini, tapi masih ada Kyungsoo dan sepertinya gadis mungil itu tidak mengizinkannya pergi. "Kau mau kemana Sehun? Mengejar gadis itu?" Kyungsoo mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sehun dengan kuat. "Noona, aku harus menjelaskan padanya." Sehun berusaha tenang dan berbicara lembut pada Kyungsoo, Sehun sangat tahu Kyungsoo adalah gadis perasa.

"Seharusnya kau menjelaskan padaku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? dan apa maksudmu melakukan itu padanya?"

Sehun membelakan matanya, Kyungsoo sudah melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun tadi. Benar, seharusnya Sehun menjelaskan ini semua pada Kyungsoo. Tapi bagaimana dengan Luhan? Baiklah, untuk saat ini Sehun akan menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terus mendesak Sehun agar segera memberi penjelasan, Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang kelewat ingin tahu, apalagi jika itu berhubungan dengan Sehun. "Cepat Sehun, katakan!" Kyungsoo sedikit membentak Sehun. Sehun menghela napasnya dan menatap Kyungsoo datar.

"Noona, apapun yang kau lihat tadi, itu semua…ketidak-sengajaan. Kau tahu itu semua berjalan begitu saja, tidak ada maksud apa-apa." Sehun sepenuhnya berbohong. Ia sadar dan ia tahu betul apa maksud dari perbuatannya tadi pada Luhan. Tapi Sehun tidak ingin Kyungsoo tahu kalau Sehun menyukai Luhan.

Kyungsoo menyerngit, mencoba mencari kejujuran di setiap perkataan Sehun dan Kyungsoo hanya menghela napasnya ketika mengetahui tidak ada kebohongan disana. "Baiklah, aku mengerti." Sehun hampir terpekik senang, ia berakting dengan sangat bagus dan ia bangga. Tidak sia-sia selama ini dia berdiri di depan kamera.

"Bagus kalau noona mengerti. Sebaiknya noona pulang dan istirahat." Sehun mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo untuk berjalan ke gerbang sekolah. Dalam hati ia terus meminta maaf pada Tuhan dan Kyungsoo karena telah berbohong. Dan juga pada Luhan yang terlanjur salahpaham dengannya. Sehun harus segera mencari Luhan.

.

.

Luhan pergi ke sekolah dengan berat hati dan tidak bersemangat, akhir-akhir ini hatinya sedang kacau, semua yang dikerjakan Luhan pun berantakan. Luhan berkali-kali di marahi oleh pelatih trainingnya, dia juga tidak mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Baekhyun sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Luhan, Baekhyun sudah sering bertanya pada Luhan apa yang sudah mengganggu pikirannya, tapi jawaban yang sama berkali-kali di berikan Luhan. Baekhyun tahu kalau yang mengganggu Luhan adalah Sehun, pasti, tapi Baekhyun tidak ingin menambah beban Luhan.

Sudah dua hari sejak kejadian di lorong sekolah, Luhan tidak melihat keberadaan Sehun. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak melatihnya lagi. Luhan beranggapan Sehun pasti sibuk dengan jadwalnya, walaupun Luhan berharap Sehun akan segera datang padanya dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Di ujung lorong Luhan melihat siluet gadis yang dikenalnya, tubuh mungil dan bermata bulat, itu gadis yang tempo hari memergokinya, dan gadis yang selalu berada di sekitar Sehun. Luhan membuka matanya lebar-lebar ketika gadis itu tersenyum dan melambai kearahnya. Gadis itu mendekati Luhan yang berdiam di tempatnya.

"Kau Xi Luhan?" Tanya Kyungsoo-gadis mungil dan bermata bulat itu.

Luhan mengangguk pelan dan matanya tidak lepas dari wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkikik melihat reaksi Luhan. Kyungsoo tahu pasti Luhan sangat terkejut dengannya, mereka belum pernah berbicara dan berkenalan secara resmi. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Bisa kau ikut aku?"

Luhan mengikuti perkataan Kyungsoo begitu saja, cepat-lambat ia harus berbicara juga pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membawa Luhan ke gedung seni musik yang berada di sebelah kanan gedung utama Jeon-Sang High School. Luhan belum pernah ke gedung musik sebelumnya, ia mengerti Kyungsoo pasti dari jurusan seni musik.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan masuk ke dalam studio musik yang tidak terlalu besar, Kyungsoo duduk disalah satu kursi diikuti oleh Luhan. "Namaku Do Kyungsoo, jika kau belum mengenalku." Luhan tersenyum ramah, Kyungsoo tidak seburuk yang Luhan kira. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Luhan langsung pada pokok permasalahannya.

"Ah iya, aku tidak bisa mengurungmu disini sementara kau harus mengikuti pelajaranmu. Ini tentang Sehun," Luhan menahan napasnya sedetik lalu membangun sebuah pertahanan tak kasat mata untuk dirinya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa hubungan kalian, tapi yang kulihat…Sehun menyukaimu." Luhan bersumpah dia akan mengorek telinganya dengan kapas super besar jika ia salah dengar dengan yang Kyungsoo ucapkan, tapi sialnya Luhan mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. sangat jelas malah.

"Tidak mungkin," Luhan berdesis.

Kyungsoo terkikik lagi, Luhan sungguh sangat manis, tidak heran jika Sehun menyukainya. "Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin Luhan." Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah pada Luhan. "Kukira Sehun yang menyukaimu, dia memelukmu waktu itu." Kyungsoo berhenti terkikik dan menatap Luhan dengan matanya yang bertambah besar. Luhan mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sudah menyuarakan pikirannya dengan terang-terangan. "Kau…kapan kau melihatnya?"

"Tempo hari, saat itu kau sedang menangis." Luhan lagi-lagi mengutuk dirinya karena mulutnya tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan hatinya. Kyungsoo berhasil mengendalikan dirinya kembali, dia berdehem untuk memulai bicara lagi. "Sehun memang sempat menyukaiku—" _sempat menyukai_,batin Luhan, "—tapi sepertinya saat ini yang disukainya adalah kau Luhan."

Semalam Luhan tidak bermimpi yang aneh-aneh tapi pagi ini ia mendapat kejutan yang tidak pernah disangkanya, Kyungsoo menyapanya, mangajak berbicara dan mengatakan kalau Sehun menyukai dirinya. Baiklah, Luhan harus menyiapkan dirinya lagi untuk menerima kejutan-kejutan lainnya.

"Kau pasti tidak mempercayainya bukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo. "Benar. Ini terlalu mengejutkan untukku," jawab Luhan. Kyungsoo lalu bangkit dan mengelus kepala Luhan. "Ini hanya perkiraanku saja, tapi entahlah. Aku hanya berpikir kalau Sehun benar-benar menyukaimu." Setelah mengatakan itu Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Luhan lalu meninggalkan gadis cantik itu dengan sejuta pernyataan aneh di kepala indahnya.

.

.

Yixing melangkah ringan ke dalam kamar mandi wanita dengan membawa kotak rias di tangannya. Yixing sudah biasa berias di sekolah setelah latihan menari, Yixing tidak ingin kelihatan jelek setelah lelah menari, ia akan menjaga _image_nya yang seorang Dancing Queen. Yixing masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik disana. Tidak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara wanita yang sangat di kenalnya. Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu Tao, aku merasa mereka memang saling menyukai."

Yixing menempelkan telinganya pada pintu lalu menajamkan pendengarannya. Baekhyun tidak sendiri karena tadi ia menyebutkan nama Tao. Kemudian Yixing mendengar suara keran dinyalakan sebelum sebuah suara lain terdengar, "Kau benar. Aku juga merasa begitu,"

Baekhyun berbinar mendengar Tao, "Benar 'kan. Ah, aku punya foto mereka berdua!" Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dengan semangat. Jari-jari Baekhyun dengan lincah menari di atas layar ponselnya tak berapa lama ia menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Tao. Tao hampir saja mencopot rahangnya saking lebarnya ia menganga. Di ponsel Baekhyun terlihat Sehun sedang memeluk Luhan dan Luhan terlihat sangat menikmati pelukan Sehun. Kentara sekali perasaan mereka berdua.

"Mereka serasi sekali," Tao membekap mulutnya merasa terharu hanya karena melihat foto Sehun dan Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian mengambil ponselnya kembali, "Aku setuju denganmu, tapi sepertinya mereka belum menyadari perasaan mereka sendiri," Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Yixing masih setia mendnegarkan Baekhyun dan Tao sambil menduga-duga siapa yang menreka bicarakan.

"Tapi Tao, aku yakin kalau Sehun memang sangat menyukai Luhan." Baekhyun memasukan kembali ponselnya lalu mencuci tangannya di westafel. "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi." Baekhyun dan Tao keluar dari toilet sambil terus mengobrol. Yixing terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Sehun menyukai Luhan? Bahkan pria itu tidak pernah memandang wanita, kenapa Sehun bisa suka dengan Luhan? Lalu Yixing tersenyum licik, sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. Yixing keluar dari bilik toilet dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya lalu melanjutkan merias wajahnya.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Sehun keluar kota, Chanyeol menuntut Sehun untuk menyetujui kontrak iklan parfum yang baru saja dirilis oleh salah satu perusahaan parfum yang pemiliknya adalah artis terkenal, Jesicca Jung. Sehun terpaksa menerima kontrak itu karena alasan profesionalitas, itu yang selalu dikatakan si bodoh Chanyeol. Sehun yang sangat manly membintangi iklan parfum?

Dan selama tiga hari itu juga Sehun memikirkan bagaimana caranya menjelaskan kejadian tempo hari pada Luhan. Sehun tidak tahu kenapa ia harus melakukan ini tapi hainya berkata kalau Sehun harus menyatakannya sekarang juga, perasaan yang sebenarnya pada Luhan. Sehun sudah tahu perasaan apa yang selalu mengganggunya, jatuh cinta dan perasaan harus memiliki. Sehun mungkin menyukai Kyungsoo awalnya tapi perasaan harus memiliki Kyungsoo tidak sama dengan perasaan harus memiliki pada Luhan. Luhan harus tahu perasaan Sehun, mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, terima tidak terima.

"Setelah pemotretan sekali lagi kita akan bisa langsung kembali ke Seoul"

Chanyeol langsung duduk di kursi samping Sehun yang sedang memainkan iPad-nya, Sehun hanya mendengung menjawab perkataan Chanyeol. "Sehun lihat, bukankah ini Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol memperlihatkan layar iPadnya pada Sehun, Sehun menyerngit ketika melihat gambar layar iPad Chanyeol. Disana terlihat Baekhyun sedang berpose tersenyum sambil memegang karangan bunga matahari, rambutnya yang berwarna coklat susu tergerai indah dan sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya. "Apa ini foto untuk _teaser_ debutnya Baekhyun noona?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku dikirimi oleh Minyoung."

"Baguslah kalau Baekhyun noona akan segera debut."

Chanyeol dan Sehun kembali menekuni iPad mereka masing-masing. Tidak dengan Chanyeol karena saat ini ia merasakan debaran jantungnya ketika melihat senyum Baekhyun. Chanyeol kenal dengan Baekhyun karena Sehun cukup dekat dengannya, tapi ia belum pernah berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Mungkin pernah tapi tidak sering. Dan Chanyeol baru pertama kali melihat senyum indah Baekhyun.

Sehun menoleh ke Chanyeol karena heran tidak mendengar bibir cerewetnya mengeluarkan kata-kata. Sehun hampir terkikik melihat Chanyeol sedang memandangi gambar Baekhyun seperti orang bodoh, seperti tidak pernah melihat gadis cantik seumur hidupnya. "Kau tahu hyung? Kalau kau memandangnya terus seperti itu nanti gambar noona akan jelek." Sehun tertawa keras setelah mengatakan itu dan semakin tertawa ketika mendapat tatapan menghujam dari Chanyeol. Sehun memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa terlalu keras kemudian ia berdehem.

"Baekhyun noona masih single_ kok_ hyung," dan Sehun kembali tertawa ketika mendapat tatapan lebih mematikan dari Chanyeol.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pegangannya pada kotak bekal di tangannya, ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruang latihan menari. Kyungsoo berniat ingin mengunjungi Jongin lagi walaupun hatinya masih sakit karena kejadian Jongin yang memeluk Yixing. Kyungsoo membuka pintu ruangan pelan-pelan lalu masuk kedalamnya. Lampu ruangan mati menandakan tidak ada orang di dalam. Kyungsoo menghela napasnya, mungkin Jongin sedang ada keperluan jadi dia tidak datang kesana. Kyungsoo hendak berbalik dan pergi sebelum sebuah suara terdengar di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Siapa disana?"

Kyungsoo membeku, ia kenal dengan suara ini, suara Jongin. Kyungsoo berbalik lagi dan mendapati bayangan seseorang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Perlahan Jongin mendekat kearah Kyungsoo dan berhenti tepat satu meter di depannya. Kyungsoo berusaha mengendalikan dirinya, ia tidak terbiasa berdiri sangat dekat dengan Jongin dan itu membuat saraf pada tubuh Kyungsoo menegang.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya, dipanggil oleh Jongin membuatnya gugup. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, kepalanya terasa berat sekali digerakan. Jongin menunduk kemudian tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo. Walaupun ruangan gelap dan tidak ada cahaya yang menyinari tapi Kyungsoo dapat melihat senyuman manis Jongin. "Ada apa kemari?"

"Aku…aku hanya ingin memberikan ini…untukmu."

Kyungsoo memberikan kotak bekalnya pada Jongin, tapi Jongin tidak mengambilnya membuat Kyungsoo kecewa. Mungkin benar kalau Jongin tidak pernah menyukai Kyungsoo. Tapi kemudian Kyungsoo merasa sentuhan tangan Jongin, ternyata Jongin ingin menerima kotak bekal Kyungsoo.

"Ini untukku 'kan?"

Hati Kyungsoo berdebar keras, lagi-lagi tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya di depan Jongin. Kyungsoo memberanikan tersenyum pada Jongin dan betapa bahagianya ia ketika Jongin membalas senyumannya. Semua rasa sakit dan kecewa seolah tidak pernah ada di hati Kyungsoo saat melihat Jongin tersenyum. Setelah memberikan kotak bekal itu Kyungsoo pamit pada Jongin dan segera berbalik. Tetapi tangan Kyungsoo lebih dulu tertangkap Jongin sebelum gadis itu sepenuhnya berbalik.

Jantung Kyungsoo tidak lagi berdebar melainkan berdetak lebih kencang dari sebuah genderang. Aliran hangat menjalar dari tangan yang disentuh Jongin. "Temani aku makan ya?" Tuhan! Kyungsoo bersumpah ingin terjun bebas dari puncak menara Namsan Tower ketika Jongin mengajaknya makan bersama, oh bukan, memintanya menemani Jongin makan. Satu langkah mendekat untuk bisa mendapatkan Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak perlu repot-repot menimang tawaran Jongin karena ia langsung menganggukan kepalanya dengan sangat antusias.

Kyungsoo selalu yakin Tuhan punya cara lain untuk mengabulkan doanya, mungkin tidak sekarang tapi hari esok masih banyak bukan?

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari kelasnya, langkahnya membawa dirinya menuju kelas Luhan. Mereka berjanji akan makan siang bersama di halaman belakang sekolah. Baekhyun juga mengajak Tao, tapi gadis panda itu mempunyai jadwal lain saat istirahat makan siang, Baekhyun memakluminya. JS High School mempunyai tiga gedung dalam satu atapnya. Ada gedung utama dimana semua siswanya belajar pelajaran umum, lalu ada gedung seni musik di sebelah kanan gedung utama. Gedung musik biasanya dipakai oleh siswa-siswi jurusan musik dan dipakai untuk acara –acara sekolah. Dan terakhir aula serbaguna yang digunakan pada acara-acara tertentu, misalnya wisuda kelulusan.

Baekhyun baru saja menginjakan kakinya pada tangga terakhir di lantai dua tepat saat Yixing lewat di depannya. Yixing merentangkan tangannya menghadang Baekhyun untuk lewat. "Permisi Yixing-ssi aku harus lewat." Yixing mendengus kemudian menaruh kembali kedua tangannya di bawah. Baekhyun kembali berjalan tapi Yixing menahannya, "Kau temannya Luhan 'kan?" Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya sehingga _eyeliner_ hitamnya terlihat jelas.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku temannya?" Baekhyun berhati-hati saat berbicara dengan Yixing, sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Yixing pintar bersilat lidah. "_Well_, aku hanya ingin memberitahu temanmu kalau dia ditunggu oleh Sehun. Di belakang sekolah." Yixing melipat kedua tangannya dan memandang malas Baekhyun. Kalau bukan untuk rencananya ia tak akan mau berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasakan firasat yang aneh mengenai perkataan Yixing ini. Sejak kapan Yixing dan Sehun dekat, atau Sehun meminta bantuan Yixing? Yang Baekhyun tahu Sehun tidak pernah menyukai Yixing walaupun gadis China itu sudah sering memenangkan Dancing Queen. Dan mengenai Luhan, Sehun bisa saja minta bantuan Baekhyun daripada harus lewat Yixing, sungguh mencurigakan.

"Hey, kau dengar tidak?" Yixing agak berteriak karena Baekhyun hanya diam saja. "Iya aku dengar." Baekhyun mencibir dalam hati. Yixing kemudian berlalu tanpa repot-repot mengucapkan salam pada Baekhyun, tipikal orang yang sombong. Baekhyun hanya berdoa semoga Luhan tidak mendapat masalah dari Yixing.

Sesampainya di kelas Luhan Baekhyun segera mencari Luhan dan ia menemukan gadis bermata rusa itu tengah membaca sebuah novel di pojok ruangan. Baekhyun melangkah dengan riang dan senyuman manis tergambar di wajahnya. "Luhan!" Seruan Baekhyun membuat Luhan berjinggit dan novel di tangannya terjatuh. "Kau mengagetkanku bodoh," Baekhyun tertawa puas karena berhasil mengerjai Luhan. Luhan hanya mencibir dan memungut kembali novelnya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya Luhan, nadanya terdengar kalau Luhan masih kesal. Baekhyun terkekeh kemudian menoel dagu Luhan dan Baekhyun mendapati tatapan tajam gratis dari Luhan. "Jangan judes begitu Lu, kau terlihat semakin cantik." Dan kali ini Luhan melototi Baekhyun hingga matanya nyaris keluar dari rongga. Baekhyun duduk di hadapan Luhan dan mengeluarkan kotak makan yang daritadi di pegang. "Kau tidak lupa makan siangnya 'kan?"

Mendapati Baekhyun mengeluarkan kotak makan membuat Luhan berbinar, ia senang makan, apalagi jika itu buatan Baekhyun. "Aku tidak akan lupa makan Baek," mereka tertawa bersama, Luhan segera mengambil sumpit dan menyumpit makanan di depannya. "Oh aku ingat, kau ditunggu Sehun di belakang sekolah Lu," Baekhyun berbicara dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan.

"Memangnya dia sudah kembali?"

"Sepertinya sudah, semalam aku melihat Chanyeol oppa di PH Ent."

Luhan mengangguk dan kembali makan dengan Baekhyun, mereka tidak jadi makan di belakang sekolah karena sudah terlalu lapar. Dan Luhan semakin lapar karena gugup, Sehun ingin bertemu dengannya. Setelah empat hari tidak bertemu dengan Sehun, inilah saatnya Luhan harus mendengar semua penjelasan Sehun tentang kejadian di lorong sekolah.

.

.

Saat jam istirahat kedua Luhan segera menuju belakang sekolah dan menunggu Sehun datang. Agak ganjil sebtulnya perasaan Luhan karena tiba-tiba Sehun mengajaknya bertemu di belakang sekolah, apalagi memberitahunya lewat perantara yaitu Baekhyun, meski kata Baekhyun ia diberi kabar oleh Yixing. Luhan sudah menyiapkan semuanya, mental dan fisiknya. Luhan selalu seperti itu jika ingin bertemu seseorang.

Luhan duduk di ayunan tempat biasa ia duduki ketika sedang di belakang sekolah. Ketika duduk Luhan merasa ada yang aneh dengan ayunannya, seperti agak miring. Luhan segera membetulkan posisi duduknya, setelah merasa benar Luhan mulai menggoyangkan ayunannya kedepan dan belakang. Angin yang bertiup lembut membuat rambut panjang Luhan tergerai indah, dengan _background_ hamparan padang rumput luas dan cuaca yang cerah membuat Luhan seolah seorang dewi, tapi Luhan lebih cantik.

Ayunan Luhan semakin kencang seiring angin yang berhembus juga semakin sejuk. Luhan merentangkan tangannya menikmati semilir angin, matanya terpejam. Kemudian Luhan mendengar bunyi _kretak_ keras diatasnya dan ayunan Luhan semakin miring. Luhan tidak bisa langsung menghentikan ayunannya karena Luhan mendorongnya dnegan sangat kencang tadi. Luhan berpegangan pada tali ayunan dan kakinya mencoba menyentuh tanah, tapi kecepatan ayunan Luhan membuat talinya putus dan Luhan terjatuh dengan sangat keras dan kepalanya membentur tanah.

Semuanya memutih dalam pandangan Luhan dan sebelum semuanya gelap Luhan bisa melihat seseorang mendekat kearahnya.

To be continued

.

.

Author's note

Annyeong! Nara is back

Hai…*lambai-lambai*

Waaahhh sudah lama sekali ya nara ga berkunjung kemari, hehehe jadi kangeeeennn *peluk komputer*

Hehehehe bagaimana kabarnya? Baik ya, semoga

Nara juga baik setelah berperang dengan tugas yang ga ada habis-habisnya *Seperti cintaku pada sehun yang ga ada habis-habisnya* :p

Nara terima kasih banget untuk kalian readers tersayang yang sudah menyemangati nara

Nara sudah banyak melakukan kesalahan dan nara minta maaf ya ;)

Dan untuk yang request sama nara tentang cerita Dancing Queen, lagi-lagi nara harus menundukkan kepala…. Nara belum bisa Menuhin permintaan-permintaan kalian.

Nara minta maafnya,

Yasudahlah sekali lagi terima kasih semua

**Especially thank you for **

**Eclaire Oh**

Terima kasih ya saeng udah mau dengerin curhatan eonni dan kasih eonni inspirasi…dan terima kasih untuk semua chat kamu di bm, ketawa, lucu, sedih, sebel, gondok dan yang 'iya-iya' hahahaha :D kita tumpahin semuanya disitu ya :D

Tetep jadi dongseang yang baik buat eonni ya *peluk*

**Dan kembaran nara, **naya** yang udah nyemangatin nara ngerjain tugas walaupun dia ga banyak membantu -,-**

**Thank to:**

**Ohristi95 - exindira - DwitaDwita - HyunRa - Peter Lu - lisnana1 - luhan deer - milkhunhan-yuri - Niiraa - uwiechan92 - Chanyeol's Wife - Oh Luhan - Kevinlee - yixingcom - edogawa ruffy - - Rara Jung - pandarkn - Eunsoo1 -RirinSekarini - kimcholee-hunhan - **YAOIFOEVAH – 2312

balasan review di part selanjutnya ya ;) soalnya secara garis besar semua review sama "Kenapa tanggung banget ga sekalian aja ciuman" hahahahaha :D

dan, oh hai readers yang baru bergabung disini ;) selamat membaca ya, dan jangan lupa untuk mereview cerita ini, karena itu sangat berarti untuk nara.

Nah sudah semua kan?

Annyeong!


	10. Chapter 10

**DANCING QUEEN**

Chapter 9

Main Cast: Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Lay, Kyungsoo

Support cast: EXO's member. SNSD's Sooyoung-Yuri. And another cast is going on

Genre: Romance, Drama, School Life, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort (GS)

Rate: T

.

.

Baekhyun merasa sangat tidak tenang padahal ia sudah berkali-kali mengusir pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang keadaan Luhan. Selama jam istirahat kedua Baekhyun terus saja mondar-mandir dalam kelasnya membuat beberapa temannya merasa terganggu dengan Baekhyun. Sudah dari awal Baekhyun merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan informasi dari Yixing, dan akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menemui Luhan, hanya ingin mengetahui keadaan gadis cantik itu.

Dari ingatannya soal perkataan Yixing tadi pagi Luhan sedang berada di belakang sekolah. Selama perjalanan Baekhyun terus berdoa pada Tuhan semoga apa yang dirasakannya ini hanya _feeling_ semata, dan saat Baekhyun sampai di belakang sekolah ia berharap menemukan Luhan sedang bersama Sehun. Ya, mudah-mudahan saja. Dan Baekhyun memang menemukan Luhan. Tapi tidak bersama Sehun.

Gadis cantik itu sendirian, sedang bermain ayunan kayu yang biasa mereka tempati jika sedang mampir kesini. Baekhyun bisa melihat kecantikan Luhan yang benar-benar alami saat bias matahari memantul di wajahnya dan rambut hitam panjangnya yang tergerai bebas tertiup angin. Beakhyun—yang seorang perempuan—saja mengakui dan mengaggumi kecantikan Luhan, apalagi dengan para lelaki.

Saat Baekhyun masih mengagumi kecantikan Luhan, ia mendengar suara _kretak_ yang sangat kencag dari arah ayunan Luhan. Dan lagi-lagi perasaan Baekhyun mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu dengan Luhan. Baekhyun berlari mendekati Luhan tapi sayangnya Luhan terlanjur jatuh lebih dulu sebelum Baekhyun sampai disana.

Baekhyun segera merengkuh tubuh Luhan dan menggoyangkannya bermaksud untuk menyadarkan Luhan. "Luhan bangunlah! Demi Tuhan Luhan! Bangun!" Baekhyun benar-benar panik dan ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Meskipun sudah berkali-kali Baekhyun berusaha menyadarkan Luhan tapi gadis itu tetap bergeming. Baekhyun menangis sambil meneriakkan nama Luhan, tiba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu. Satu tangannya digunakan untuk merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponsel miliknya, Baekhyun bingung pada siapa ia ingin meminta tolong.

Baekhyun tidak sadar memencet nomor ponsel Sehun, dia panik, dia bingung, dia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya saat ini. Tak berapa lama nada tunggu dari ponselnya berganti menjadi suara yang sudah sangat Baekhyun kenal, "Sehun!" Baekhyun berseru bahkan ia lupa mengucapkan halo. "Sehun kau kah ini?"

Di seberang sana Sehun menyerngit mendengar Bekhyun, suranya terdengar panik dan sangat linglung. Tiba-tiba Sehun merasakan yang aneh pada panggilan Baekhyun, seperti ada sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. "Noona ini aku Sehun, bicaralah yang tenang." Sehun berusaha untuk tidak ikut panik walaupun hatinya tidak demikian.

"Sehun…Luhan, aku…Sehun tolong…Sehun…Luhan…"

Firasat Sehun semakin kuat, pasti ada yang tidak beres. Sehun segera bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar ruang latihan menari. "Noona katakan kau ada dimana saat ini?" Sehun melangkahkan kakinya cepat-cepat. "Aku ada di belakang sekolah Sehun bersama Luhan, tapi Luhan…hiks…Sehun cepatlah!"

"Baiklah noona tunggu aku."

Sehun memutuskan sambungan dan langsung berlari menuju belakang sekolah. Otaknya sudah dipenuhi dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk yang pernah dipikirkannya. Dan Luhan, pasti itu terjadi pada Luhan, sesuatu yang buruk itu terjadi pada Luhan.

Di tengah jalan Sehun bertemu Kyungsoo yang sedang membawa bekal makan siang. Sehun hanya senyum sekilas kearah Kyungsoo sebelum melanjutkan larinya ke belakang sekolah. Kyungsoo terheran melihat Sehun yang seperti itu, Sehun belum pernah terlihat sepanik itu. "Sehun kau mau kemana? Sehun tunggu aku!" Kyungsoo mengikuti arah lari Sehun yang mengarah pada taman belakang sekolah. Kyungsoo semakin heran.

Sehun langsung melesat kearah Baekhyun yang sedang bersimpuh di tanah dengan seorang gadis dalam pelukannya, dan firasat Sehun mengatakan gadis itu adalah Luhan. Baekhyun menoleh ke Sehun begitu pria itu menepuk pundaknya. Wajah Baekhyun sudah basah dengan airmata dan matanya sembab.

"Sehun…hiks…"

Sehun serasa terpecah menjadi dua bagian begitu melihat Luhan yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan pelipis yang berdarah cukup banyak. Jiwanya seperti dilepas secara paksa dari tubuhnya, firasat buruknya benar-benar terjadi. Sehun ikut bersimpuh di samping Baekhyun, "Sehun tolong Luhan!" Baekhyun memekik keras. Kyungsoo yang baru saja tiba langsung membekap mulutnya, mencegah keluarnya suara pekikan ketika melihat Luhan yang bersimpuh darah.

Sehun mengambil alih Luhan dari Baekhyun, dengan pelan-pelan Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan. Sehun bisa merasakan darah yang merembes dari belakang kepala gadis itu, dan Sehun langsung membawa Luhan ke klinik sekolah mereka. Baekhyun ikut berlari di belakang Sehun dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terbengong sendiri.

Kyungsoo ingin sekali mencopot kedua bola matanya melihat adegan yang baru saja ia lihat didepannya. Kyungsoo tidak marah ataupun cemburu melihat kepanikan Sehun pada keadaan Luhan, Sehun tidak pernah seperti itu padanya walau Sehun sudah lama menyukainya. Mungkin ini saatnya Kyungsoo benar-benar melepaskan Sehun.

.

.

Sehun terus berlari sambil menggendong Luhan menuju klinik sekolah mereka, banyak siswa yang melihat kejadian itu dan mengundang pertanyaan. Di lorong terakhir Sehun dan Baekhyun berbelok ke kanan dan langsung masuk ke dalam klinik. "Tolong dokter ada siswa yang terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri!" Sehun berseru lantang memberitahu dokter disana lalu muncul seorang dokter dan suster. Sehun membaringkan Luhan di ranjang dan membiarkan dokter itu yang menangani sementara ia dan Baekhyun menunggu di luar.

Menit-menit yang berlalu terasa sangat lambat untuk Sehun, dia terus mengutuk dirinya karena tidak dapat menolong Luhan. Sementara itu Baekhyun terus menangis, nama Luhan selalu terucap juga doa-doa untuk keselamatan gadis yang sedang tak sadarkan diri itu. Baekhyun melihat sebuah siluet gadis di ujung lorong satunya, berdiri sambil bersedekap. Setelah menajamkan penglihatannya Baekhyun dapat melihat jelas sosok Yixing dengan seringaian seram berdiri angkuh disana. Baekhyun bangkit dari kursi tunggu yang ada di depan klinik, napasnya tersengal dan tangannya mengepal, berusaha menahan amarah. Ketika Baekhyun hendak menghampiri Yixing, gadis itu sudah berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Sehun.

.

Kyungsoo masih mengingat jelas bagaimana air muka Sehun yang begitu panik dan seperti terluka. Sudah pasti Sehun sangat mengkhawatirkan Luhan, dan hati Kyungsoo juga seperti terluka. Bukan karena melihat Sehun dan Luhan, tetapi pada dirinya sendiri. Kalau saja dulu dia benar-benar serius pada Sehun, sudah pasti tatapan panik dan terluka Sehun hanya diberikan untuknya. Menyesal sudah sangat terlambat, sekarang Kyungsoo hanya ingin fokus pada pilihannya saat ini, Jongin.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menabrak tubuh seseorang di depannya, ia segera minta maaf dan mengangkat kepalanya. Dan Jongin adalah objek pertama yang dilihatnya setelah mengangkat kepala tadi. Senyuman Jongin begitu menyilaukan Kyungsoo, kalau di situasi biasa Kyungsoo akan sangat berdebar melihat senyum Jongin. Tapi saat ini hati Kyungsoo sedah sedih dan gundah, dia tidak bisa menikmati senyuman Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, kau kenapa?"

Senyuman Jongin memudar begitu melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sedih dan berkabut, dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak ingin menangis, tapi saat tangan Jongin menyentuh pipinya airmata langsung turun begitu saja. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang sudah mengendalikan dirinya tapi ia menemukan Kyungsoo sudah berada dalam pelukan hangatnya. Yang Jongin tahu, ia tidak tahan menlihat seorang wanita menangis, apalagi di hadapannya. Jongin bisa merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo yang menegang perlahan menjadi rileks, lalu Kyungsoo menangis di dada Jongin.

Kyungsoo sangat kaget ketika Jongin menariknya dan memeluknya. Kyungsoo belum siap untuk ini, terlalu cepat untuk bersentuhan langsung dengan Jongin. Tapi Kyungsoo mencoba menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Jongin, ia memang butuh tempat bersandar saat ini. Jongin mengelus rambut panjang Kyungsoo saat tangis Kyungsoo semakin kencang. Jongin membawa Kyungsoo menuju tempat loker tanpa melepas pelukannya. Jongin tidak ingin dilihat oleh siswa lain atau guru disana.

"Katakan Kyungsoo, ada apa? Mengapa kau mennagis?"

Kyungsoo mengahpus airmatanya sebelum melepas pelukan Jongin, tidak benar-benar melepas karena Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat wajahnya untuk bertatapan langsung dengan Jongin. "Luhan…dia kecelakaan, Jongin." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya, kenapa bisa Luhan mengalami kecelakaan. "Dia terjatuh dari ayunan di belakang sekolah dan…dan…" Kyungsoo tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, ia kembali mennagis, dan Jongin kembali memeluknya.

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo jangan menangis, menangis tidak menyelesaikan masalah secara utuh. Sebaiknya kau berdoa untuk keselamatan Luhan."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali menangis di dada Jongin. Dari semua yang Kyungsoo katakan, Jongin bisa menebak siapa pelaku dari kecelakaan yang dialami Luhan.

.

.

Sehun dan Baekhyun masih menunggu Luhan di luar Klinik, Baekhyun sudah berhenti menangis tapi dia masih mengucapkan doa-doa untuk Luhan. Sedangkan Sehun tengah menenangkan dirinya sambil mondar-mandir di depan pintu kllinik. Tak lama kemudia pintu itu terbuka dan memunculkan sang dokter yang bernama Lee Donghae. Sehun dan Baekhyun langsung menyambut Dokter Lee dan menyerang dengan pertanyaan 'bagaimana keadaan Luhan' 'apa yang terjadi' 'apa ada masalah pada kondisinya'.

"Tenang nak, aku akan menjelaskan. Luhan sepertinya mengalami patah tulang punggung dan kepalanya bocor. Dia perlu dibawa ke rumah sakit dan menjalani operasi, aku harap tulang tengkoraknya tidak retak, karena dia mengalami benturan yang kuat saat terjatuh."

Baekhyun roboh begitu saja setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Lee Donghae. Perasaan takut akam kehilangan Luhan bermunculan dalam pikirannya. Sementara Sehun berusaha untuk tidak menerjang dokter muda itu dan mencaci-maki karena tidak bisa menangani Luhan. Choi Sooyoung datang ketika Dokter Lee Donghae masuk ke dalam klinik.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Baik Sehun maupun Baekhyun tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Sooyoung, mereka terlalu terkejut sampai-sampai tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Sooyoung langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluk gadis mungil yang kelihatan sangat syok itu.

"Byun Baekhyun kau tak apa? Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Luhan?"

Baaekhyun menoleh sekilas ke Sooyoung lalu menceritakan kronologis kejadian saat Luhan terjatuh dari ayunan. Sooyoung membekap mulutnya sendiri setelah mendengar cerita Baekhyun. "Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Sooyoung lagi. "Luhan harus menjalani operasi." Baekhyun kembali menangis saat mengatakan hal itu.

Setelah berunding dengan pihak sekolah dan menagemen Luhan, akhirnya Luhan dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat dengan ambulans. Sehun dan Baekhyun ikut dalam mobil ambulans sedangkan Sooyoung mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Sehun terus menggenggam tangan Luhan selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Mengalirkan energinya agar Luhan bisa kuat bertahan sampai di rumah sakit, juga mengalirkan rasa cinta yang begitu besar dari diri Sehun.

.

.

Sehun, Baekhyun dan Sooyoung menunggu Luhan di depan ruang operasi. Di antara mereka tidak ada yang bisa tenang, seperti setiap detiknya sangat berarti untuk mereka. Baekhyun menangis lagi ketika Luhan dibawa masuk ke dalam. Lalu dari kejauhan terlihat Tao dan Chanyeol datang. Juga produser PH Entertainment, Park Ho. Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan menerjang Tao dengan pelukan dan tangisannya, Tao juga tidak bisa menhan airmata, mereka berdua menangis dalam pelukan. Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun sebagai tanda turut prihatin.

Park Ho berbincang dengan Sooyoung soal sekolah Luhan, dan Sooyoung menjamin Luhan akan mendapat keringanan. Waktu terasa sangat lama berlalu dan Sehun rasanya ingin bunuh diri, atau menerobos masuk ke dalam dan membawa Luhan pergi. Tapi yang Sehun lakukan hanyalah berdoa. Chanyeol baru datang dari membeli makanan untuk Sehun dan Baekhyun. Sooyoung dan Park Ho sudah pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Chanyeol oppa, bisa kau menggantikanku?"

Tao menunjuk Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur di pundak Tao dengan gedikan dagu. Chanyeol terlihat ragu-ragu untuk menerima permohonan Tao. "Aku ingin ke kamar mandi." Tao berkata dengan tidak sabar sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Akhirnya Chanyeol menggantikan Tao menjadi tempat tidur untuk Baekhyun. Dari jarak sedekat ini Chanyeol bisa mencium aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang harum. Dan jantung Chanyeol berdetak keras hanya karena mencium aroma Baekhyun.

Sehun menghela napas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya dalam dua jam terakhir. Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini, makan pun tak bernafsu. Seluruh fokus perhatiannya hanya pada gadis yang sedang ditangani secara medis di dalam sana. Tao sudah kembali dari kamar mandi dan mengambil tempat di samping Sehun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk tiga bangku dari tempat Sehun.

"Kau taka pa Sehun?"

Tao menepuk pundak Sehun. Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban lalu Tao mengelus pungging Sehun. Tak berapa lama seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi. Sehun dan Tao langsung bangkit dan menghampiri dokter itu, Chanyeol hanya mendengar percakapan dokter itu dengan seksama karena Baekhyun belum terbangun, dan sepertinya gadis mungil itu terlalu lelah.

"Bagaimana dokter? Apa yang terjadi? Apa operasinya berhasil?"

Sehun sudah sangat tidak sabar hingga tanpa sadar ia menyuarakan pikiran-pikirannya selama ia menunggu. Dokter itu membuka kacamatanya dan sedikit menghela napas. "operasinya berhasil. Dan aku perlu berbicara pada yang bertanggung-jawab disini." Tao menolehkan kepalanya ke Sehun, Sehun hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku perlu membicarakan suatu hal tentang pasien." Sehun mendongak kembali dan mengangguk mantap. Tao berdoa dalam hati semoga apa yang dikatakan dokter itu tentang Luhan bukan sesuatu yang buruk lagi. Sehun menatap Tao dan Chanyeol bergantian sebelum mengikuti dokter itu menuju ruangannya.

.

.

Sehun duduk dengan gelisah di bangkunya, menunggu dokter yang bernama Kang Ta itu membereskan beberapa map yang tersebar di mejanya. Ada beberapa hal dalam hidup Sehun yang tidak pernah Sehun sukai, gunung, ketinggian dan aroma rumah sakit, tapi Sehun harus berada di rumah sakit selama tiga jam terakhir. Dokter Kang Ta duduk di bangkunya dan mengeluarkan hasil foto_ rongent_. Sehun menyerngit melihat foto itu, seperti bentuk tulang pungging tapi ada beberapa bagian yang retak.

"Ini adalah tulang punggung Luhan, ada beberapa bagian yang retak karena Luhan terjatuh pada posisi berbaring dan mengakibatkan tulang punggungnya menjadi patah. Patah tulang belakang tidak seperti jenis patah tulang anggota tubuh yang lain, karena setiap terjadi patah tulang belakang penggolongannya termasuk kelompok patah tulang yang bersifat serius. Hal ini mengingat efek patah tulangnya yang dapat mengakibatkan kelumpuhan menetap pada anggota tubuh di bawahnya, jika terjadi kerusakan di _spinal cord_ atau jalur syaraf."

Sehun menahan napasnya selama mendengarkan penjelasan Dokter Kang Ta. Ini adalah masalah serius sekarang, Sehun kembali mendengarkan Dokter Kang Ta. "Tapi untungnya jalur syaraf Luhan tidak ada kerusakan, jadi bisa dikatakan untuk kelumpuhan tidak beresiko pada Luhan." Sehun bisa menghela napasnya sebentar kemudain perhatiannya terpusat lagi pada Kang Ta. "Apa resiko lain pada penderita patah tulang belakang selain kelumpuhan. Paling tidak kemungkinan terkecil, kelumpuhan termasuk resiko terbesar bukan?"

Kang Ta tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun membelalakkan matanya, jika yang dimaksud dari gelengan kepala Kang Ta adalah tidak, berarti masih ada kemungkinan tersbesar selain kelumpuhan. Sehun sungguh tidak ingin mendengar perkataan Kang Ta lagi. "Resiko yang paling fatal adalah terjadinya kelumpuhan anggota gerak, penderita mengalami kelumpuhan permanen dan bahkan bisa ke arah kematian jika patahan berada di daerah leher."

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat hingga buku jarinya memutih. Benar, Sehun sudah menduganya, resiko paling fatal adalah kematian. Kang Ta menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir! Luhan tidak mengalami itu semua. Tapi Luhan tidak bisa lagi melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa. Luhan harus membatasi kegiatannya yang bersifat berat untuk tubuhnya, karena Luhan pasti mengalami trauma akibat patah tulangnya. Dan punggungnya masih beresiko sangat besar untuk cidera dan mengakibatkan hal-hal yang sudah kusebutkan tadi. Jadi kumohon, jagalah Luhan! Jangan biarkan dia terlalu lelah beraktivitas"

.

.

Sore hari ketika semua siswa JS High School sudah bubar dari kelas masing-masing, Kyungsoo masih berada disana. Ia ingin menemui Jongin yang berjanji akan mengantar Kyungsoo pulang. Jadi disinilah dia, di depan ruang latihan menari yang biasa Jongin—dan ia kunjungi. Kyungsoo juga meminta Jongin untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Luhan. Ketika Kyungsoo ingin masuk ke dalam, Kyungsoo mendegar suara seseorang—atau beberapa orang—di dalam. Kyungsoo mengenal suara pertama, suara Jongin.

"Aku tahu pasti kau yang sudah melakukan itu pada Luhan?"

Kyungsoo membeku mendengar nama Luhan disebut-sebut oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo merapatkan tubuhnya pada pintu dan memasang telinganya. Ia tahu kegiatannya yaitu mencuri pembicaraan orang lain tidak baik, ia tepaksa melakukannya karena penasaran—akibat Jongin yang menyebut nama Luhan tadi.

Jongin menatap malas Yixing di depannya yang sedang memasang wajah tak berdosanya, setelah ia melakukan sebuah dosa kecil, mencelakai Luhan. "Kenapa kau sewot Jongin? Bukankah itu bagus? Luhan terluka dan dia tidak bisa lagi mengikuti kompetisi Dancing Queen. Maka aku tidak akan pernah terkalahkan." Yixing mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan seringai. Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia sudah muak dengan Yixing.

"Aku muak denganmu Yixing. Kau licik dan kau culas! Aku sudah tidak tahan denganmu yang melakukan segalanya dengan sesuka hati tanpa memperdulikan perasaan orang lain! Kau pikir siapa dirimu? Kau tidak ada apa-apanya jika bukan aku atau Guru Kwon yang selalu berada di belakangmu. Aku tahu perjuanganmu selama ini untuk menjadi yang terbaik, tapi seharusnya itu membuatmu rendah hati, bukannya menjadi sombong lalu berkelakuan kejam. Kau tidak bisa seperti itu, karena yang mengorbankan hidupnya tidak hanya kau."

Jongin mengambil jeda sedikit. Yixing terdiam, dia tidak menangis ataupun merasa menyesal. Dia hanya diam. Jongin mengambil napas, "Aku juga mengorbankan hidupku, Yixing. Kau tak tahu, aku mengorbankan hidupku untukmu. Selama ini aku selalu berusaha untuk dilihat olehmu, tapi nyatanya kau tak pernah melihatku. Kau hanya melihat bagian diriku yang baik karena selalu menolongmu, selalu ada untukmu. Tapi kau tak pernah melihat bagaimana tulusnya aku melakukan itu semua, bahkan kau tidak pernah berterima kasih padaku, setelah apa yang kulakukan untkmu."

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri, ia tidak mempercayai kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan Jongin. Lalu disudut hati Kyungsoo seperti ada sesuatu yang terbakar dan rasanya sangat panas. Kyungsoo merasakan sakit yang sama dengan yang Jongin rasakan. Menyukai seseorang tapi orang itu tidak pernah melihatnya. Ternyata Jongin sama dengan dirinya.

Jongin mnegulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pundak Yixing. "Maafkan aku Yixing. Aku memang tidak pantas untuk menyukai orang hebat sepertimu. Aku sudah melepaskanmu sekarang. Kau bebas dariku dan kau bebas untuk menentukan pilihan hidupmu. Aku tak akan berharap lagi padamu Yixing. Selamat tinggal. Dan semoga kita tetap menjadi teman, kuharap."

Jongin berbalik meninggalkan Yixing tanpa menengok lagi. Jongin sudah mantap untuk melupakan Yixing. Dirinya sudah kalah dengan masa lalu Yixing. Jongin kaget setengah mati mendapatkan Kyungsoo berdiri di depan pintu dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca lagi. Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin langsung memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dan berjalan perlahan menjauhi ruang latihan.

"Tenang Kyungsoo. Ada aku disini." Jongin membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuk Kyungsoo yang tidak berhenti menangis.

.

.

Luhan sudah dipindahkan ke ruang pasca-operasi sebelumnya dan sekarang ia sudah di tempatkan di kamar rawat. Ruang rawat VIP menjadi pilhan untuk memindahkan Luhan karena Park Ho tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu Luhan selain pihak agensi dan teman-teman terdekatnya. Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan setelah membeli beberapa makanan, Sehun harus tetap fit untuk terjaga dan menjaga Luhan.

Tinggal Sehun sendiri yang masih berada disana. Tao sudah pulang karena dijemput oleh Kris dan Baekhyun terpaksa harus pulang karena Sehun menyuruhnya—memaksa lebih tepatnya. Awalnya Baekhyun bersikeras untuk menemani Luhan hingga Luhan sadarkan diri, tapi Chanyeol—dengan sedikit gentle—menasehati Baekhyun untuk beristirahat karena waktu untuk debutnya tidak lama lagi.

Sehun menarik bangku dan menempatinya di sebelah kanan ranjang Luhan. Ada perban di kepala Luhan dan di bagian tubuh yang lainnya, juga monitor untuk mengetahui perkembangan Luhan terus menyala dan bekerja. Sehun mengamati wajah cantik Luhan, tiba-tiba rasa rindu yang dirasa beberapa hari kemarin kembali hadir. Tiga hari tidak bertemu Luhan dan ketika waktunya Sehun malah mendengar kabar buruk. Sehun merasa gagal melindungi Luhan.

Tangan Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan yang dingin. Dan darah Sehun berdesir cepat ketika kulitnya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit Luhan. Ini bukan pertama kali Sehun ber-_skinship_ tapi Sehun selalu menjadi hangat setelah menyentuh Luhan. Sehun membawa tangan Luhan menuju bibirnya dan mengecup pergelangan tangan Luhan yang bebas infus. Sehun mengusapkan pipinya pada punggung tangan Luhan sambil melirih.

Sehun benar-benar merasa menyesali dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menyelamatkan Luhan dengan cepat. Luhan terjatuh dan menyebabkan tulang punggungnya patah. Dan penjelasan panjang lebar Dokter Kang Ta tadi semakin membuat Sehun mengutuk dirinya. Bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi pada Luhan.

Kalau Luhan tidak boleh bergerak terlalu banyak itu artinya dia tidak bisa menari lagi. Menari memerlukan banyak pergerakan. Dan jika Luhan tidak bisa menari lagi, Luhan tidak akan bisa mengikuti kompetisi Dancing Queen. Sehun akhirnya menangis terisak mengingat Luhan yang tidak akan bisa menari lagi, tidak bisa menggapai cita-citanya. Dan Sehun lebih menyesal lagi karena ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk orang yang di cintainya.

Di sela-sela tangisannya, Sehun merasa sebuah gerakan dari tangan Luhan. Sehun menggenggam erta tangan Luhan. "Luhan, kau sadar?" kemudian Sehun melihat kelopak mata Luhan yang bergeerak-gerak dan sedikit membuka.

"Luhan!"

To be continued

.

.

Haii…nara is back

Apa kabar? Lama tidak jumpa

Nara minta maaf karena tidak bisa memposting cerita ini lebih cepat

Nara ga bisa ngomong panjang lagi yang penting nara udah bikin cerita ini dan kalian semua bisa membaca dan menikmatinya

Untuk kritik, sarannya silahkan langsung di review saja

Dancing Queen akan selesai sekitar 5-6 chapter lagi, jadi nara percepat alurnya. Semoga kalian menikmati ceritanya

**Dan nara mohon sekali lagi, mari saling menghargai! **

.

.

**Thank to:**

**Eclaire Oh - Ohristi95 - exindira - DwitaDwita - HyunRa - Peter Lu - lisnana1 - luhan deer - milkhunhan-yuri - Niiraa - uwiechan92 - Chanyeol's Wife - Oh Luhan - Kevinlee - yixingcom - edogawa ruffy - - Rara Jung - pandarkn - Eunsoo1 -RirinSekarini - kimcholee-hunhan - ****YAOIFOEVAH – 2312 – ****xldeer – Uchiha Shesura-chan – Oh Se Na**

Balasan review

Xldeer : salam kenal reader-saeng :D iya gapapa kok yang penting review gak diem-diem ngebaca hahahaha :D ini udah mulai yixing yang tersakiti hihi…dan untuk suho nanti dulu ya, sabar dek soalnya dia lagi sibuk :D

Edogawa ruffy: gak Cuma kyungsoo yang terjerat jongin, tapi jongin juga begitu sama kyungsoo hehehe…oiya terima kasih udah ngingeti, kemarin aku lupa deskripsiin tentang ayunannya, jadi itu ayunan kayu yang talinya diikat di batang pohon gitu…dan sepertinya masalah sehun bertambah, who knows?

Lisnana1: harapan kamu belum terwujud say, kita berdoa aja yuk buat Luhan

Kimcholee-hunhan: kaki luhan ga patah tapi….yixing disini mau sadar kok, tapi sadarnya masih lama, mungkin dua chapter lagi baru dia sadar

Uchiha Shesure-chan: hai salam kenal juga :D aku senang punya reader baru, selamat datang *bow* terima kasih pujiannya, dan jangan bosen nunggu cerita nara ne ;)

Ohristi95: iiihh maaf ya say aku telat lagi update-nya, abis gimana yaa ini aku kasih ceritanya lagi deh, selamat baca ;)

Oh Se Na: salam kenal juga *bow* terima kasih udah mau baca…review selanjutnya ditunggu

Exindira: iin, makasih loh! Ini udah konflik klimaksnya….enjoy it

Hyunra: baekhyun itu polos say, jadi mau aja kalo dibilangin ini-itu, dirumah aku aja aku suruh dia ngepel, nyuci , masak mau-mau aja dia hahahahahaha :D makasih semangatnya

Annyeong!


	11. Chapter 11

**DANCING QUEEN**

Chapter 10

Main Cast: Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Lay, Kyungsoo

Support cast: EXO's member. SNSD's Sooyoung-Yuri. And another cast is going on

Genre: Romance, Drama, School Life, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort (GS)

Rate: T

.

.

.

.

Luhan tersenyum sendu melihat kedatangan Baekhyun dan Tao di kamarnya. Empat hari yang lalu Luhan sudah melewati masa kritisnya pasca operasi. Dokter Kang Ta menyarankan agar Luhan dirawat beberapa hari lagi untuk memastikan kondisinya. Selama empat hari itu Sehun selalu menemani Luhan di rumah sakit, walau sebenarnya Luhan keberatan, tapi Sehun berkeras ingin menjaga Luhan. Baekhyun tersenyum gembira melihat kondisi Luhan yang semakin membaik, ia mencium kening Luhan sebelum mendaratkan pantatnya di kursi di samping ranjang Luhan.

Tao menaruh bungkusan yang dibawanya di atas meja nakas lalu memberikan Luhan beberapa novel yang Luhan pesan tadi pagi. "Aku membawakan novel favorit jie-jie yang jie-jie pesan. Semoga kau suka." Tao memang selalu bisa membuat Luhan tersenyum hanya dengan melihat cengiran di wajahnya. Baekhyun melihat seisi ruangan, mencari keberadaan Sehun yang tidak terlihat semenjak ia sampai disini.

"Dimana Sehun?"

Luhan menaruh novelnya di samping dan menatap Baekhyun, "Dia ada di ruang Dokter Kang Ta. Katanya mau berkonsultasi tentang beberapa hal." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Luhan mengelus tangan Baekhyun ketika melihat bibir gadis itu bergetar ketika berbicara, Luhan mengerti dan Luhan paham. Luhan tidak ingin ada airmata lagi setelah empat hari yang lalu Luhan menghabiskan sisa harinya dengan menangis. Luhan sudah mengetahui keadaannya setelah Sehun menceritakan semuanya. Luhan terpuruk saat itu, ia sangat sedih dan kecewa, tapi Luhan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Mungkin setelah ini dia masih bisa menari tapi tidak seperti dulu lagi, dan soal menjadi Dancing Queen… Luhan tidak ingin memikirkannya dulu.

"Tidak perlu menangis, kita kesini bukan untuk memperlihatkan wajah sedih kita pada Luhan jie bukan?" Tao mengelus punggung Baekhyun dan menggenggam tangan Luhan. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menghapus airmatanya sebelum cairan itu menuruni pipinya. Lalu pintu kamar Luhan terbuka dan Sehun masuk ke dalamnya sambil membawa nampan makanan dan obat Luhan.

"Hai Sehun!"

Tao berseru ketika melihat Sehun masuk ke dalam. Sehun membungkuk hormat pada Tao dan Baekhyun, lalu ia menaruh nampan makanannya di atas meja samping ranjang Luhan. "Sehun, kau sangat cocok menjadi perawat Luhan," Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Sehun berniat menggoda Sehun. "Noona jangan bicara sembarangan." Baekhyun tertawa puas setelah melihat muka memerahnya Sehun dan tatapan gugup Luhan. Bahkan Tao sampai menoel-noel dagu Sehun karena saking gemasnya melihat dua pemuda-pemudi yang sedang dilanda asmara ini.

"Tumben sekali kau yang membawa makannya Sehun," Luhan bertanya.

Sehun mengatur ketinggian ranjang Luhan agar Luhan bisa makan dengan benar, karena ia masih belum bisa duduk secara benar setelah operasi patah tulang punggung. "Tadi aku bertemu suster dan kebetulan suster itu ingin membawakan makanan ini untukmu, jadi, sekalian saja aku yang bawa."

"Modus saja kau Oh Sehun."

Baekhyun dan Tao tertawa senang berhasil menggoda Sehun lagi, paling tidak untuk sementara mereka melupakan keadaan yang sebenarnya. Sehun menyuapi Luhan atas perintah Baekhyun, dan diam-diam Tao mengambil gambar Luhan dan Sehun ketika mereka sedang tersenyum berdua.

Baekhyun dan Tao tidak bisa berlama-lama di rumah sakit karena kesibukan mereka. Bahkan Baekhyun sudah mulai_ shooting_ dan pengambilan gambar untuk album perdananya. Luhan menyemangati Baekhyun untuk debutnya dan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa, tapi bagi Baekhyun melihat senyuman Luhan itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Setengah jam setelah Baekhyun dan Tao pergi, tidak ada yang berbicara di antara Sehun dan Luhan. Luhan sibuk membaca novel sedangkan Sehun melihat jadwal yang baru di kirimkan Chanyeol melalui e-mailnya. Kemudian Luhan menaruh novelnya dan menguap sangat lebar hingga Sehun memalingkan wajahnya dari layar ponselnya. Luhan itu memang apa adanya. Tapi itulah sisi menariknya.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Kini perhatian Sehun sepenuhnya pada Luhan. Luhan mengangguk dan menunjuk-nunjuk punggungnya. "Pegal," kata Luhan. Sehun tersenyum dan melangkah menuju belakang Luhan. Tangannya memegang bahu Luhan dan memijitnya pelan, "Aku ingin keluar. Aku bosan disini." Sehun terkekeh mendengar penuturan Luhan, selain apa adanya ternyata Luhan manja juga. "Aku panggilkan suster dulu, kalau mereka mengizinkanmu keluar, aku akan membawamu jalan-jalan." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, pasti tidak akan boleh, alasannya ia belum pulih benar.

"Ayolah Oh Sehun, kau tak perlu meminta izin pada suster-suster itu!"

Sehun menghela napasnya dan beranjak dari belakang Luhan. Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan mengelusnya, "Baiklah nona manis, aku siapkan dulu kursi rodamu." Luhan mengangguk senang dan tersenyum manis. Sehun segera menyiapkan kursi roda Luhan lalu ia menuju Luhan lagi. Tangan Luhan sudah terangkat untuk di gendong oleh Sehun. Sehun tersenyum lagi dan mulai mengangkat tubuh Luhan yang sangat ringan dengan hati-hati. Dengan possi seperti ini Luhan bisa melihat kerutan yang tercetak jelas di mata Sehun dan kantung hitam di bawahnya. Pasti beberapa hari ini Sehun selalu terjaga untuk menjaganya. Luhan tersentak begitu Sehun tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah dan mata mereka bertemu.

Rasanya ketika mata mereka bertemu selalu sama, jantung berdebar hebat dan darah yang berdesir. Terlalu familiar untuk di ketahui oleh Luhan. Dan ketika Sehun tersenyum, Luhan baru menyadari bahwa ia sangat gugup. Luhan segera mengalihkan pandangannya karena ia tidak mau Sehun melihat perubahan wajahnya. Sehun menaruh Luhan di kursi roda dan memberikan selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuh Luhan.

"Terima kasih," Luhan berkata lirih.

Mereka berdua menaiki lift menuju lantai dasar. Selama perjalanan mereka kembali terdiam. Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan, atau merka terlalu canggung untuk berbicara. Sehun membawa Luhan ke taman di sekitar rumah sakit itu yang di khususkan untuk para pasien. Luhan menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya.

"Segarnya…"

Sehun berhenti di bawah pohon dan mengunci roda agar kursi itu tidak jalan sendiri. Sehun duduk di kursi taman dan di sampingnya ada Luhan yang sedang merentangkan tangannya sambil matanya terpejam. "Aku suka udara Seoul. Bersih dan segar." Luhan menghirup udara lagi, "Rasanya seperti sudah lama aku tidak merasakan udara." Sehun tertawa dan mengusak rambut Luhan.

"Kau suka Luhan?"

Luhan menengok ke Sehun dengan muka berseri lalu mengangguk senang. "Suka sekali." Sehun merapikan selimut Luhan dan rambutnya ketika angin bertiup. Luhan hanya diam menikmati semua perlakuan Sehun padanya, karena ia sangat menyukainya. "Lihat, Seoul sudah memasuki musim semi. Dan cuaca hari ini sangat bagus." Luhan mengikuti arah pandang Sehun pada lapangan rumput luas di depannya. Di tengah lapang rumput itu terdapat kolam air mancur yang lumayan besar. Di sekitar kolam itu banyak orang-orang yang sedang bersenda gurau atau pasien-pasien yang sedang melakukan terapi. "Kau suka musim semi Luhan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku suka," Luhan menoleh ke Sehun, _**padamu**_. Sehun menengok lalu tersenyum pada Luhan, "Aku juga suka," _–__**padamu**_. Mereka berdua saling tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Sehun mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya, Luhan menyerngit melihat Sehun. "Nah, karena cuacanya bagus, sebaiknya kita abadikan momen ini." Sehun berjalan ke belakang Luhan dan mendekatkan kepalanya pada leher Luhan. "Ayo berfoto!"

Selama tiga detik Luhan membeku, merasakan hembusan napas Sehun di lehernya. Tapi ia segera menetralkan keadaanya. Sehun mengarahkan kamera ponsel di depannya dan pada hitungan ketiga terdengar suara _klik_ dan gambar mereka muncul di layar. Sehun menaruh kembali ponselnya namun ia tidak bernajak dari belakang Luhan.

Udara segar Seoul sekarang terasa menyesakkan bagi Luhan, karena Sehun sangat dekat dengannya. Tangan Sehun yang bertumpu pada pegangan kursi berpindah ke pundak Luhan. Dan Luhan merasakan beban di pundaknya, tenyata kepala Sehun bersandar disana. Jantung Luhan berdetak cepat manakala tangan Sehun membelai lengannya kemudian bertepi di pergelangannya. Sehun mengusap lembut punggung tangan Luhan dan menautkan jari-jari mereka, kepalanya di sandarkan pada kepala Luhan. Awalnya Luhan memang berdebar karena ini sama saja dengan Sehun memeluknya dari belakang, tapi Luhan menjadi rileks karena usapan lembut tangan Sehun. Luhan juga menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Sehun dan memejamkan matanya menikmati smeilir angin yang berhembus.

Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu apa yang mereka inginkan.

.

.

Setelah puas bermain di taman, Sehun membawa Luhan kembali ke kamar, dan tidak berapa lama kemudian Luhan tertidur, gadis cantik itu pasti sangat lelah. Sehun merapikan selimut Luhan dan menyibak sedikit poni rambutnya untuk melihat wajah terlelap gadis yang sudah mencuri hatinya ini. Luhan adalah gadis yang paling cantik yang pernah Sehun temui, walau Sehun sudah sering bertemu dengan gadis yang mungkin lebih cantik dari Luhan, tapi bagi Sehun tetap Luhan yang paling tercantik.

Sehun selalu suka dengan mata Luhan yang kecil. Setiap tatapannya seperti ada binar-binar cahaya yang menyenangkan. Mata Luhan sudah menyihir Sehun. Sehun meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan yang bebas infus dan menggenggamnya. Tangan Sehun yang lain beralih pada kepala Luhan dan mengelus rambut halus Luhan dengan sayang. Tiba-tiba ingantannya kembali pada empat hari yang lalu, setelah Luhan sadar dari siumannya dan mendesak dirinya untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Sehun tidak ingin Luhan tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya karena itu akan membuatnya terpuruk, tapi Luhan sangat keras kepala dan dia mengancam Sehun untuk kabur dari rumah sakit jika Sehun tidak memberitahunya. Sehun akhirnya dengan pasrah menceritakan kondisi Luhan, yang sebenarnya.

Sehun mengira Luhan akan menangis meraung-raung atau menjerit histeris, tapi Luhan tidak melakukan itu semua. Luhan hanya menangis dalam diam, dan itu lebih mengerikan dibanding dengan menangis histeris. Sampai saat ini perasaan menyesal dan bersalah masih mengelayuti hati Sehun, dan kata seandainya selalu terucap di hati Sehun. Seandainya ia lebih cepat datang untuk menolong Luhan.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan mantelnya dan mengambil karangan bunga yang terletak di atas meja dekat pintu rumahnya. Hari ini ia berencana untuk mengunjugi Luhan, bersama Jongin. Ngomong-ngomong soal Jongin, setelah kejadian Kyungsoo menangis di pelukan Jongin, pemuda tampan itu semakin terlihat dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Di setiap kesempatan, kemana Kyungsoo pergi Jongin akan selalu mengikuti. Para siswa di JS High School awalnya terkejut dengan berita kedekatan Jongin dengan Kyungsoo, tapi mereka melihat dengan mata mereka sendiri bagaimana kedekatan Jongin dengan Kyungsoo.

Setelah mengikat tali sepatunya, Kyungsoo segera keluar dari rumah dan mendapati Jongin sudah ada di depan gerbag rumahnya. Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya kearah Jongin yang dibalas dengan lambaian juga. Dengan langkah yang lincah khas seorang gadis Kyungsoo mendekat ke Jongin.

"Hai, sudah lama menunggu?"

"Belum, aku baru datang. Mau pergi sekarang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan segera mengapit lengan Jongin. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju halte dekat rumah Kyungsoo. Selama perjalanan, mereka tidak ada yang berbicara, hanya menautkan jari-jari mereka dan saling menggenggam. Setelah menunggu kurang lebih lima menit, akhirnya bis mereka datang. Jongin segera membawa Kyungsoo menaiki bis dan menempati kursi paling belakang.

"Kenapa disini?" Kyungsoo menyerngit tak suka pada Jongin.

"Kenapa? Aku suka duduk disini,"

Jongin mengangkat bahunya tak acuh kemudian mulai meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya lalu mencubit pipi Jongin dengan gemas. "Kau itu ya…" Jongin dan Kyungsoo tertawa bersama, menikmati waktu mereka berdua.

Satu jam kemudian Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah berada di depan kamar rawat Luhan. Kyungsoo menjadi yang pertama yang masuk ke dalam kemudian disusul Jongin. Ketika masuk ke dalam, Kyungsoo melihat Luhan dan Sehun sedang bercengkrama. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Luhan yang menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo langsung melambaikan tangannya. "Hai Kyungsoo," Sehun menengok ke belakang dan terkejut mendapati Kyungsoo berada disana.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Luhan, di belakangnya Jongin terus mengikuti. "Aku membawakan bunga ini untukmu Luhan." Luhan menerima bunga pemberian Kyungsoo dan menghirup wanginya sebelum ia letakkan di atas pahanya. "Terima kasih Kyungsoo, aku suka bunganya."

Sehun hanya diam memandangi Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan menjadi akrab. Padahal setahu Sehun, Luhan belum pernah kenal dengan Kyungsoo. "Dan aku membawa Jongin kemari, apa tidak apa?" Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama menoleh kearah Jongin yang berada di belakang Kyungsoo. Sehun benar-benar menyadari kehadiran Jongin setelah Kyungsoo mengatakannya.

"Hai," Jongin menyapa dengan canggung.

"Hai juga Jongin."

Lalu suasana kamar mendadak dingin dan canggung, Sehun berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana. "Aku keluar sebentar Luhan," Sehun mengelus kepala Luhan yang sedang mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar. Kyungsoo hanya diam melihat pemandangan tadi. "Sebaiknya aku keluar juga," Jongin menyusul Sehun keluar ruangan meninggalkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo di dalam.

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi samping ranjang Luhan. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku dengar operasimu berjalan dengan lancar?"

"Keadaanku sudah membaik, tapi aku belum bisa pulang ke rumah. Aku rindu rumahku." Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat Luhan yang menarik napasnya dengan lucu. "Kulihat kau semakin dekat dengan Sehun." Luhan mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat, bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Kyungsoo. "Sepertinya dugaanku benar. Sehun menyukaimu."

"Benarkah?" Luhan tanpa sadar berteriak sedikit kencang, lalu menutup mulutnya lagi. Kali ini Kyungsoo tidak hanya terkekeh, tapi tertawa keras. Luhan mengerucutkan mulutnya lucu. "Jangan menggodaku Kyungsoo. Kau sendiri kenapa bisa datang bersama Jongin?" Kyungsoo menghentikan tertawanya, "Uhm, itu aku—"

"Nah, ketahuan! Kau pasti ada apa-apa dengan Jongin. Benar 'kan"

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya, "Ya begitulah. Aku dan Jongin, dekat."

"Benarkah Kyungsoo?"

Dan selanjutnya Kyungsoo dan Luhan melakukan apa yang para gadis biasa lakukan, bergosip.

.

Sehun dan Jongin duduk di kursi tunggu di depan kamar rawat Luhan. Mereka sama-sama diam. Sehun yang pertama membuka pembicaraan, "Jadi, kau sudah dekat dengan Kyungsoo noona?" Jongin bisa mendengar nada tidak suka pada suara Sehun. "Ya," Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun, "Jadi, apa kau akan melepaskan Kyungsoo untukku?" Kali ini Sehun yang menoleh ke Jongin, keningnya mengkerut. Setelah beberapa saat Sehun kembali memandang ke depan dan kerutannya menghilang, "Ya." Jawabnya.

"Apa karena Luhan?"

Sehun secepat kilat menengok lagi ke Jongin, tatapannya menajam dan kerutan di keningnya muncul lagi, "Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu?" Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya, "Ya, kupikir kau tidak menyukai Kyungsoo lagi karena ada Luhan. Siapa tahu." Sehun mendengus lalu bangkit dari duduknya, "Itu bukan urusanmu bung. Kalau aku tidak menyukai Kyungsoo lagi karena ada Luhan, berarti kau sama denganku. Tidak menyukai Yixing lagi karena ada Kyungsoo." Dan setelah mengatakan itu Sehun langsung meninggalkan Jongin.

.

.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah kearah pintu yang terbuka. Senyuman Luhan mengembang begitu Sehun masuk ke dalam. "Kau darimana saja? Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu." Sehun tersenyum kecil dan meletakkan dirinya di kursi. "Aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar," Luhan mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan bacaannya. Tiba-tiba Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya, membuat Luhan kembali menatapnya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak" lalu meletakkan kepalanya di paha Luhan dan kemudian Sehun memejamkan matanya. "Aku hanya lelah, Lu. Biarkan seperti ini."

Secara naluriah Luhan mengelus rambut Sehun dan mendendangkan sebuah lagu. Luhan sudah tidak heran lagi melihat tingkah Sehun yang berbeda padanya. Karena Luhan sudah terbiasa, dan Luhan sudah menyukai semua tingkah laku Sehun. Hanya satu yang belum Luhan ketahui, hati Sehun.

"Luhan,"kata Sehun masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara paha Luhan.

"Ya,"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," Luhan menghentikan gerakan tangannya mengusap kepala Sehun. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung bertatapan dengan Sehun.

"Ingin bertanya apa?"

"Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Kyungsoo noona?"

Luhan terdiam sebentar sebelum tersenyum lembut kearah Sehun. "Sudah lama," jawabnya. Sehun menyerngit, "Sejak kapan?"

"Kau ingin tahu sekali," Luhan terkikik.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin memberitahuku," Sehun mengalihkan wajahnya kearah jendela di belakang Luhan sambil cemberut. Ugh, Luhan gemas sekali melihat Sehun yang seperti ini, ini pemandangan langka. "Sehun?" Luhan mencoba mendapat perhatian Sehun, tapi lelaki putih itu hanya menjawab dengan dengungan dan wajahnya tidak lepas dari pemandangan belakang jendela. Luhan terkikik lagi. Sehun sekarang memandang Luhan dengan tatapan datar. "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan 'noona' sedangkan kau tidak memakai itu ketika memanggilku, padahal umurku sepertinya tidak beda jauh dengan Kyungsoo."

Sehun menatap Luhan lama, seperti menimbang sesuatu yang akan dikatakannya. Luhan menanti jawaban Sehun dengan penasaran. "Karena…" Sehun sengaja mengulur-ulur perkatannya. "Karena…kau hoobaeku di managemen." Luhan hanya mendengus dan mengambil majalahnya lagi. Tanpa Luhan ketahui, Sehun masih memandnagi Luhan dengan tatapan yang meneduhkan. **Karena kau istimewa, Lu**

**.**

**.**

Jongin menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kyungsoo. perbedaan tinggi membuat langkah Kyungsoo sedikit lebih lambat dari Jongin, dan Jongin harus sabar menanti Kyungsoo yang masih jauh tertinggal di belakang. "Lama sekali," Kyungsoo memberenggut, "Kakimu yang terlalu panjang Jongin." Jongin tersenyum kecil mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang manja. Lalu dengan entengnya Jongin meraih tangan kanan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya, Kyungsoo hanya menunduk malu.

Mereka kembali berjalan. Genggaman tangan mereka menjadi pelengkap manisnya suasana hangat di sore hari di musim semi. Oh, jangan lupakan detak jantung mereka juga.

.

Yixing mematikan pemutar musik yang sedari tadi berbunyai sebagai lagu penghantar tariannya. Sudah satu jam yang lalu Yixing latihan menari seorang diri. Biasanya akan selalu ada Jongin yang menemaninya. Tapi semenjak peristiwa Jongin mengungkapkan segalanya seminggu yang lalu, pemuda _tan_ itu seolah menjauh darinya, tidak ingin berada di dekatnya. Yixing kesepian, tentu saja, selama ini Jongin-lah yang selalu berada di belakang Yixing. Menopangnya disaat lelah dan selalu membuka lebar tangannya untuk Yixing. Tapi karena keegoisannya Jongin pergi, dan Yixing menyesali itu.

Setelah merapikan alat pemutar musik dan tasnya, Yixing pergi meninggalkan ruang latihan. Dia ingin segera pulang ke rumah, tidak peduli dirinya masih penuh dengan keringat. Seorang siswa datang menghampiri Yixing sambil berlari. "Yixing-ssi ada yang mencarimu di depan gerbang." Setelah mengucapkan itu, siswa itu langsung pergi lagi. Yixing ingin menghentikan siswa itu tapi dia keburu pergi.

Yixing segera menuju gerbang sekolahnya, penasaran juga pada sosok yang mencarinya. Di depan sana Yixing melihat seorang pemuda, memakai pakaian kasual berdiri di depan sebuah mobil hitam metalik. Kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan kiri seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Yixing menstabilkan deru napasnya yang memburu akibat kerja jantungnya yang semakin cepat. Yixing mengenali siapa pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang diperhatikan Yixing tiba-tiba menoleh ke depan, menghadap Yixing. Ia melepas kacamata hitamnya.

"Joonmyeon,"

.

To be continued

.

.

Hai, nara kembali

**Nara mohon maaf jika chapter ini masih kurang feel dan kurang panjang/ kurang segalanya**

Maaf untuk keterlambatan update cerita

Diakhir tahun nara masih punya setumpuk tugas kuliah

Maka dari itu nara minta pengertian dari readers tersayang untuk kesabarannya menanti update cerita nara.

Dan terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca dan mereview

Dan juga untuk semangat dari kalian

**Dan nara mohon dengan sangat, Mari Saling Menghargai!**

Love ya :*

.

.

**Thank to:**

**Eclaire Oh - Ohristi95 - exindira - DwitaDwita - HyunRa - Peter Lu - lisnana1 - luhan deer - milkhunhan-yuri - Niiraa - uwiechan92 - Chanyeol's Wife - Oh Luhan - Kevinlee - yixingcom - edogawa ruffy - - Rara Jung - pandarkn - Eunsoo1 -RirinSekarini - kimcholee-hunhan - ****YAOIFOEVAH – 2312 – ****xldeer – Uchiha Shesura-chan – Oh Se Na – aniaani47 – LD – HunHan's Real – WinterHeaven – dobichanlulu27 – RZHH 261220 – Minharu81-BabyHunHan – ssnowish – wahyuthehun**

Balasan review

Aniaani47: ne, ini udah eonni lanjutin hunhannya…semoga suka :D Luhan ga sakit parah kok… dia akan sembuh nanti, doain aja ya ;)

LD: lulu bakal sembuh kok,

Lisnana1: udah lanjuuutt! Luhan kata dokter Kangta sih bakal sembuh :D dan soal yixing,hemm kita lihat aja nanti ;)

HunHan's Real: annyeong chingu, selamat datang di cerita ini *smile*

WinterHeaven: iyaaaaa *larikepelukansehun* hahaha :D Annyeong chingu…makasih udah mampir *smile* sedih ya? Awalnya aku ga mau bikin yg sedih-sedih entah kenapa jari akau malah nulis yang kaya beginian *cooption jari2* hahaha :D

Kimcholee-hunhan: wew udah update lagi *_* iyaaaa ini luhan udah ga kenapa-napa, dan soal Dancing Queen kita liat aja nanti ya ;) dan nara juga lagi krisis hunhan momen juga, makanya disini nara banyakin hunhannya, semoga kau suka ya ;)

Dobichanlulu27: hai, aku sengaja jadiin yixing peran antagonis disini, kan di exo dancer line itu ada jongin, yixing, sehun, luhan, xiumin (kalo ga salah, tolong ingatkan nara jika nara salah) nah kan luhan udah jadi protagonisnya, sementara jongin, sehun udah ada perannya masing2 jadi mau ga mau nara jadiin yixing antagonis *maaf umma* dan masalah umur, luhan memang lebih tua dari sehun, tapi disini sehun yang debut duluan, jadi sehun senior di dunia hiburan (gitu deh istilahnya) :D nah semoga kamu ga bingung lagi hehehe, dan…nara setuju banget sama usul kamu, nanti nara kirim skrip ini ke rumah produksi, siapa tau bisa dijadiin film hahahaha :p amiiinn

Uchiha Shesura- Chan: luhan cediihh ga bisa nari kaya dulu lagi huhuhu TT aku aja yang nulis ini sediihh TT terima kasih kritikan kamu membangun semangat aku *jiaelah* :D di akhir akan akau buat yixing menyesal, tenang saja *evil smile*

HyunRa: yixing ga jahat kok, tapi kejem #eehh *digamparsuho* luhan bisa sembuh kok kalau dia melakukan terapi, nanti luhan sembuh kok…. Jongin, Kyungsoo udah lope-lopean nih :p :D

RZHH 261220: Annyeong… udah lanjut ;)

Minharu81-BabyHunHan: ne,gwaenchanna, makasih :D

Ssnowish: annyeong….iya nih kenapa jadi sedih TT padahal bukan itu niatku… luhan will be a dancing queen, eh luhan kan cowoknya harusnya dancing king, eh? Hehehehe….

Exindira: iin saeng? Yixing akan segera tobat #panggilustad :D

Ohristi95: luhan gak kenapa2 kok, sehunnya aja yg lebay pake nangis2 bombay begitu, huh! #diciumsehun ;p kai udah bener2 ninggalin lay, move on ke kyungsoo…

Wahyuthehun: udaaah next

.

Annyeong!


	12. Chapter 12

**DANCING QUEEN**

Chapter 10

Main Cast: Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Lay, Kyungsoo

Support cast: EXO's member. SNSD's Sooyoung-Yuri. And another cast is going on

Genre: Romance, Drama, School Life, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort (GS)

Rate: T

.

.

.

Yixing masih setia berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah, masih takjub dengan sosok yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya juga. Joonmyeon adalah orang yang saat ini masih Yixing hindari keberadaannya. Tapi orang itu malah datang dengan sendirinya. Joonmyeon melangkah maju mendekati Yixing sedangkan ia sendiri mundur perlahan. Satu tarikan tangan Joonmyeon berhasil membawa Yixing ke dalam pelukannya. Yixing terkesiap dengan perbuatan tiba-tiba dari Joonmyeon.

"Aku merindukanmu Yixing." Lirih Joonmyeon sambil mengelus punggung Yixing.

Yixing masih diam dalam pelukan Joonmyeon hingga akhirnya Joonmyeon melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah gadis yang selalu ia rindukan, ia mimpikan dan yang selalu ia cintai. Zhang Yixing, gadis itu tidak banyak berubah kecuali tubuhnya yang makin kurus. Yixing masih cantik dan manis seperti saat terakhir mereka bertemu. Dan yang selalu Joonmyeon rindukan adalah senyuman manis dengan dekikan di pipinya.

"Apa kabarmu Xing?" Joonmyeon bertanya. Yixing masih diam.

Joonmyeon menghela napasnya lalu mengelus lengan ramping Yixing. "Kau tidak berubah ya. Masih gengsi." Joonmyeon terkekeh ketika mengatakan itu. Bibir dan bahu Yixing tiba-tiba bergetar, kedua tangannya terangkat untuk menutup wajahnya. Joonmyeon heran melihat Yixing tapi ia hanya diam saja. Hingga akhirnya Yixing menangis sambil memukuli Joonmyeon.

"Aku benci kau… Kenapa kau datang… Kenapa… Kau…" Yixing masih terus menangis dan memukuli Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon sendiri tidak menghindar dari pukulan Yixing, _toh_ pukulan Yixing tidak terasa sakit di tubuhnya. Yixing berhenti memukuli Joonmyeon, tapi ia masih menangis. "Hiks… Kenapa kau…" Joonmyeon kembali memeluk Yixing dan kali ini Yixing membalas pelukannya. Yixing menangis semakin tersedu di dada Joonmyeon, membasahi baju yang dikenakannya.

.

.

Baekhyun terburu-buru keluar dari ruang latihan di gedung manajemnnya. Ketika sampai di depan pintu ia menabrak tubuh seseorang hingga terjatuh. "Aww…" ringisnya. Orang yang ditabrak Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya membatu Baekhyun untuk berdiri. Baekhyun meraih tangan itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kalau jalan hati-hati, meski kau sedang terburu-buru."

Suara _bass_ berat milik orang yang ditabraknya mengenai indra pendengar Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan muka konyolnya menyapa penglihatan Baekhyun ketika gadis itu mendongak, Chanyeol terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran gadis semungil Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam memperhatikan Chanyeol yang menurutnya terlihat tampan hari ini. Kemeja hitam yang dipadukan dengan _coat_ panjang dan celana _jeans_ hitam pudar dan kacamata Rayban coklat yang terlihat keren. Dan jangan lupakan sentuhan terakhir dari penampilan Chanyeol, rambut yang dipotong pendek dan tataannya model terkini. Sempurna!

Baekhyun masih terdiam memandangi Chanyeol sehingga Chanyeol harus mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun, baru gadis itu tersadar. "Eoh, maafkan aku. Aku tidak melihatmu tadi, maafkan aku." Baekhyun membungkuk berkali-kali membuat rambut coklatnya berantakan. Chanyeol terkekeh senang melihat Baekhyun, sangat manis seperti biasa.

"Kau mau kemana Baekhyun?"

"Eoh, aku baru saja latihan untuk tampilan debutku. Huu… Aku sangat gugup."

Baekhyun tidak sadar menangkupkan tangannya, Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mengusak rambut Baekhyun. "Jangan gugup. Kau hebat Baekhyun, kau pasti bisa!" Baekhyun tersenyum senang mendengar Chanyeol menyemangatinya. "Terima kasih oppa," dan Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol. _Tidak bergerak, tidak bisa bergerak_, Chanyeol berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang bergemuruh hebat. Belum ada yang secara spontan memeluknya seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan. Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum ke Chanyeol sebelum pergi lagi meninggalkan pemuda tinggi itu dengan sejuta kupu-kupu mengerubungi perutnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo merapihkan perlengkapan tulisnya yang berantakan di atas mejanya. Di kelas hanya tingaal dirinya dan dua siswi lain, pelajaran telah usai siang itu. "Hai Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo menoleh ke pintu dimana suara yang memanggil namanya terdengar. Ada Jongin disana, berdiri bersandar di pintu dengan senyuman manisnya yang mematikan. Kyungsoo jadi ikut tersenyum karenanya.

Kyungsoo melangkah riang ke Jongin dan merangkul lengan pria itu dengan manja. "Pulang sekarang?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan melangkah keluar bersama Jongin. Tangan mereka masih bertautan ketika Jongin mulai pembicaraan, "Hari sabtu ini kau ada acara ?" Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu menatap tepat di Jongin, "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan di restoran favoritku, itupun kalau kau ada waktu."

"Aku mau!"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum dan melanjutkan jalan mereka. Di tengah jalan mereka bertemu dengan Yixing. Kyungsoo langsung membuat pertahanan diri yang tak kasat mata untuk berhadapan dengan Yixing. Meskipun sudah ada Jongin di sisinya, Kyungsoo masih belum percaya diri.

"Hai Jongin" Yixing menyapa Jongin lalu memberikan tatapan malas kearah Kyungsoo, "Hai Kyungsoo." Jongin hanya membalas dengan anggukan lalu menarik Kyungsoo untuk segera pergi. "Eh, Jongin—eoh sampai jumpa lagi Yixing."

Yixing memandang kepergian Jongin dan Kyungsoo lalu menghembuskan napasnya. Jongin sudah sangat jauh darinya. Yixing tahu sudah saatnya ia membiarkan Jongin memilih.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Yixing menghembuskan napasnya melihat Joonmyeon yang sudah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah dengan mobil mewah berwarna hitam metalik yang menjadi kebanggaannya. Sudah tiga hari berturut-turut Joonmyeon selalu datang ke sekolah Yixing untuk menjemputnya. Joonmyeon sih tak masalah, tapi Yixing yang jadi resah. Gadis dimple itu memang sagat merindukan Joonmyeon, tapi kalau cara Joonmyeon seperti ini bisa-bisa Yixing jadi malu pada dirinya sendiri.

Yixing melangkahkan kakinya yang tiba-tiba menjadi berat kearah Joonmyeon. "Sudah pulang?" Yixing tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Joonmyeon dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Joonmyeon mengikuti Yixing yang masuk ke dalam. Tidak berapa lama mereka pergi meninggalkan halaman depan sekolah.

"Aku ingin membawamu ke rumahku. Ada ibu dan ayah disana."

Yixing tidak menanggapi perkataan Joonmyeon, wajahnya selalu ia palingkan, berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak melihat Joonmyeon. "Aku tidak peduli kau mau membawaku kemana." Joonmyeon mendengus, "Kau masih judes. Aku tidak yakin ada pria yang bertahan denganmu." Yixing menoleh dengan cepat sehingga terdengar suara derak leher, "Apa maksudmu berkata sperti itu. Aku tidak butuh komentarmu."

"Tapi kau beruntung, setidaknya aku masih bertahan denganmu."

"Apa—"

Yixing tidak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya. Joonmyeon tersenyum menang, Yixing adalah lawan debat yang hebat, tapi Joonmyeon tahu apa titik lemah dari Yixing. Keduanya kembali terdiam. Tidak berapa lama mereka sampai di rumah Joonmyeon. Yixing tidak melakukan apa-apa bahkan setelah Joonmyeon turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuknya. "Kau ingin keluar tidak?" Joonmyeon mengulurkan tangannya. Tiba-tiba Yixing bergetar hebat, tangannya terkepal sampai-sampai buku kuku jarinya memutih. Napasnya memburu. Joonmyeon segera menggenggam tangan Yixing da mengusapnya pelan. "Kau tak apa?"

"Joonmyeon aku—"

"Jangan khawatir Yixing. Ada aku disini."

Joonmyeon perlahan menuntun Yixing keluar dari mobil dan berjalan kearah pintu rumah. Yixing masih menunduk terdiam, tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Joonmyeon mengerat. Setelah Joonmyeon memencet bel tiga kali, pintu ganda besar itu terbuka lebar. Harum pewangi ruangan yang beraroma lavender menyapa indra penciuman Yixing._ Masih belum berubah._

"Duduklah, aku akan memanggil ayah dan ibu dulu."

Joonmyeon mendudukan Yixing, tapi begitu ia berdiri Yixing menahan lengan Joonmyeon. "Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya, Joonmyeon tersenyum menenangkan sambil mengusap rambut Yixing. "Kumohon," lirih Yixing. Akhirnya Joonmyeon menyerah dan duduk di samping Yixing. Ia menyuruh salah satu pelayan untuk memanggil ibu dan ayahnya.

Yixing terus menahan tangan Joonmyeon seolah dia akan meninggalkannya jika Yixing melepasnya. Lalu dari arah dalam muncul sepasang suami-istri yang Yixing kenal dengan orangtua Joonmyeon. Mereka masih sama sejak terakhir Yixing melihatnya. Joonmyeon, kedua orantuanya bahkan aroma rumahnya tidak ada yang berubah. Meski Yixing sudah meninggalkan mereka cukup lama.

Tuan dan Nyonya Kim duduk di hadapan Joonmyeon dan Yixing. Mereka menyapa Yixing hanya sekedar basa-basi. Yixing yang awalnya takut menjadi lebih rileks ketika kedua orangtua itu menyambutnya dengan ramah, seolah mereka tidak pernah ditinggalkan Yixing sebelumnya.

"Kau masih cantik Xing, pantas saja Joonmyeon masih mempertahankanmu." Nyonya Kim menyahut.

Dalam sehari Yixing mendengar lebih dari dua kali kata 'bertahan' dan 'mempertahankan'. Sebenarnya apa yang dimaksud dengan perkataan keluarga Kim ini. "Joonmyeon masih mencintaimu, jika kau ingin tahu. Dia selalu bilang akan berada disisimu bahkan kalau kau tak menginginkannya lagi. Kami sudah mencoba mencarikan wanita lain sebagai penggantimu, tapi Kim kecil ini tidak pernah mau mendengarkan kami. Lalu apa yang bisa kami perbuat selain membiarkannya kembali padamu."

Keluarga Joonmyeon memang penuh kejutan. Yixing tidak pernah meminta bagaimana cerita kehidupan Joonmyeon setelah ia tinggalkan, tapi ibunya malah menceritakanya sendiri. Yixing masih menunduk, tidak berani menatap ke depan bahkan menatap kaki kedua orangtua itu. Joonmyeo menghela napasnya pelan lalu menarik Yixing untuk berdiri.

"Aku sudah membawa Yixing pada kalian. Jadi mulai sekarang tolong, jangan mengatur hidupku lagi."

Yixing masih belum bisa mencerna perkataan Joonmyeon tapi pria tampan itu sudah membawanya pergi dari hadapan tuan dan nyonya rumah. Ia seharusnya tahu kalau Joonmyeon memang sudah gila dari awal. Apa itu tadi? Membawa Yixing pada orangtuanya. Berani sekali si Joonmyeon itu.

"Joon berhenti! Kau menarikku terlalu keras."

Yixing berontak sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan besar Joonmyeon. Setelah mereka sampai di halaman rumah Joonmyeon—Yixing baru sadar kalau halaman rumah Joonmyeon sama besarnya dengan lapangan sekolahnya—baru Joonmyeon melepas tangannya. "Sakit," cicit Yixing.

"Maafkan aku Xing."

Joonmyeon ikut mengelus-elus kulit Yixing yang memerah akibat ulahnya. "Jangan sentuh-sentuh." Yixing memukul pelan tangan Joonmyeon, Joonmyeon mengaduh, pura-pura. "Kau kembali lagi, kalau tahu begitu seharusnya dari awal saja aku membawamu pada orangtuaku."

Yixing hanya menyerngit mendengar monolog Joonmyeon. Pria itu menoleh kearah Yixing yang terlihat bingung lalu terkekeh. "Maksudku, kau menjadi jinak jika berhadapan dengan orangtuaku." Yixing memberenggut dan berhasil membuat jantung Joonmyeon berdetak lebih cepat. "Aku masih membencimu Joon." Joonmyeon terkekeh lagi, lalu tangannya terulur untuk memeluk tubuh kurus Yixing. Ia menaruh dagunya pada pundak kecil Yixing dan tangannya mengelus punggung gadis itu. Yixing selalu merasa nyaman berada di dekat Joonmyeon, bahkan pelukannya masih sama dengan yang dulu. Perlahan Yixing membalas pelukan Joonmyeon dan meletakan dagunya pada pundak Joonmyeon juga.

"Aku merindukanmu Xing. Sangat." Bisik Joonmyeon di telinga Yixing. Walaupun Yixing hanya diam tak menjawab tapi Joonmyeon yakin gadis itu juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Dan Yixing tak bisa menahan airmatanya ketika Joonmyeon mengecup pundaknya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dan Yixing benar-benar merindukannya. "Aku mencintaimu Zhang Yixing. Maaf sudah membuatmu pergi dariku."

Yixing mengangguk dan menangis lagi. Joonmyeon mengeratkan pelukanya. Mereka berdua memang pernah saling meninggalkan, tak pernah ada yang mau mengalah pada ego masing-masing. Tapi kekuatan cinta tidak pernah berbohong. Mereka tidak mau menjadi seorang penyesal lagi karena cinta meninggalkan mereka. Dan sekarang lembaran itu sudah terbuka lagi, siap menuliskan kisah-kisah mereka di masa depan dengan tinta emas yang disebut cinta.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah tiba di restaurant kecil yang kata Jongin adalah restoran favoritnya. Begitu Jongin membuka pintunya, aroma pedas khas makanan tradisional Korea menyapa penciuman Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua menempati tempat yang sudah dipesan Jongin sebelumnya. Kyungsoo melihat sekeliling restaurant sementara Jongin membuat pesanan mereka. Restaurant sederhana itu dilapisi dinding batu yang membuat suasana menjadi sedikit sejuk. Ada perapian di sudut ruangan dan kaca-kaca besar yang menjadi dinding depan restaurant itu, sehingga orang-orang diluar bisa melihat kedalam.

"Kau suka Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin begitu Kyungsoo sudah menoleh lagi padanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Kau sering kemari?" Tanya Kyungsoo. "Ya. Aku sering kesini dengan ibuku jika beliau ingin makan diluar rumah." Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Jongin. Setelah itu mereka terdiam, menikmati suasana damai restauran dan menikmati sentuhan tangan mereka yang menggetarkan. Tak lama seorang pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu makan siang, Kyungsoo dan Jongin pergi ke taman hiburan di kota. Keduanya menaiki wahana-wahana yang menyenangkan disana. Mereka juga membeli beberapa _stuff_ yang tanpa mereka sadari selalu kembar. Sore itu menjadi sore penutup yang indah untuk mereka.

Malamnya Jongin mengantar Kyungsoo sampai rumahnya. Kyungsoo berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya dan mengambil kantung belanjanya yang dipegang oleh Jongin. "Terima kasih Jongin. Kau tahu hari ini aku senang sekali." Jongin tersenyum dan meraih tangan Kyungsoo. "Aku juga sangat senang hari ini."

"Baiklah aku masuk ke dalam dulu."

Kyungsoo menunduk memainkan ujung sepatunya, ia menggigit bibirnya. Jongin mengusak rambut Kyungsoo. "Cepat masuk. Udara semakin dingin, nanti kau sakit." Jongin berbisik. Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Jongin dan mengangguk. Baru saja Jongin akan berbalik tapi tubuhnya sudah diputar lagi oleh Kyungsoo, dan detik berikutnya Jongin bisa merasakan Kyungsoo mencium pipinya.

Kepala Jongin menoleh dengan cepat ke samping, kearah Kyungsoo. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan bingung, aneh, terkejut juga senang. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah seluruhnya. "Kyungsoo," Jongin belirih sambil mendekat ke Kyungsoo. "M-Maafkan aku Jong,"

Ketika Kyungsoo akan berbalik, Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Jongin menciumi lembut bibir penuh Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menutup matanya menikmati permainan bibir Jongin yang Kyungsoo akui ia sangat menyukainya. Kyungsoo pun membalas ciuman Jongin.

Tidak lama kemudian Jongin melepas ciumannya dan menatap Kyungsoo. "Saranghae." Jongin menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dan mencium bibir Kyungsoo lagi, sekilas. Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca mendengar penuturan Jongin yang sangat mengejutkan baginya. Penantian Kyungsoo untuk mendapatkan Jongin selama ini tidak sia-sia. Kyungsoo sudah memantapkan hantinya sedari awal dan ia tidak pernah menyerah. Karena kekuatan cinta mampu menghancurkan sekeras apapun hati itu. Yang perlu dilakukan Kyungsoo sekarang adalah memantapkan hatinya untuk tetap disisi Jongin.

"Nado saranghae."

.

.

.

Luhan sudah boleh pulang hari ini oleh Dokter Kang Ta, tapi Luhan masih harus check up setiap minggunya untuk mengetahui perkembangan kesehatannya. Baekhyun sudah ada di rumah sakit dari pagi untuk membantu Luhan membereskan barang-barangnya. Sehun sudah dua hari tidak menjaga Luhan karena harus melakukan pemotretan untuk iklan barunya. Dan Luhan akui ia merindukan Sehun. Sangat merindukan Sehun. Meski Sehun tidak ada disisinya tapi pria itu tetap menunjukan perhatiannya dengan menelepon atau mengirimi Luhan pesan singkat.

Baekhyun sudah selesai berkemas dan sekarang gadis mungil itu memanggil salah satu karyawan PH Ent. untuk membantu membawakan koper Luhan. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang sibuk melototi ponselnya. "Bola matamu akan keluar kalau kau terus melihat layar ponselmu itu." Luhan terkekeh dan menaruh ponselnya di saku. "Menunggu seseorang menghubungimu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya melihat tanggal hari ini." Luhan berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Kau pembohong yang bodoh."

Luhan mendelik kearah Baekhyun yang hanya ditanggapi dengan kekehan. Tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi, Baekhyun langsung menjawab panggilannya. Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang sedang berbicara tanpa ada niatan menguping pembicaraannya, ia hanya penasaran siapa yang menelepon Baekhyun. Setelah mengakhiri pembicaraannya Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Luhan.

"Aku harus keluar sebentar."

Luhan belum sempat menjawab Baekhyun tapi gadis itu sudah menghilang dibalik pintu. Luhan menghembuskan napasnya, koper-koper sudah dibawa keluar dan hanya tinggal dirinya. Luhan sudah bisa berdiri dan berjalan meski masih tertatih, jadi ia perlu seseorang untuk menuntunnya. Tapi Baekhyun, dia bilang ingin menuntun Luhan berjalan, malah kabur menghilang. Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab.

Luhan akhirnya terpaksa berjalan sendiri dengan berpegangan dengan benda di sekitar. Lalu pintu kamar Luhan terbuka dan menampakan sosok pria yang Luhan rindukan, Oh Sehun. Luhan hampir terjatuh melihat kedatangan Sehun kalau saja ia tidak buru-buru berpegangan erat pada pinggiran ranjang. Sehun berjalan pelan kearah Luhan dan langsung memapah gadis itu.

"Kau belum bisa berjalan sendiri. Jangan keras kepala."

Sehun menempatkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Luhan dan yang kanan memegang pergelangannya. "Kapan kau datang?" Tanya Luhan gugup. Gugup karena Sehun teralalu dekat dengannya. "Baru saja, apa kau tidak lihat?" Luhan mendengus, kemudian ia mengikuti langkah Sehun.

"Kenapa baru pulang?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada yang—berusaha—datar, tidak mau Sehun mengetahui bahwa ia merindukannya. "Apa kau merindukanku?" Luhan mendengus lagi lalu memukul lengan Sehun yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "Jangan percaya diri, aku hanya bertanya." Sehun tidak menghiraukan ucapan Luhan, ia malah tertawa.

"Kau lama sekali jalannya."

Luhan terkesiap dengan perlakuan Sehun yang tiba-tiba menggendongnya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun agar tidak terjatuh, tapi yang terjadi tubuhnya semakin menempel dengan Sehun. Dan Luhan bersumpah ia bisa mendengar detak jantung Sehun yang bergemuruh layaknya gong yang baru dipukul kencang.

"Sehun turunkan aku!" Luhan bergerak-gerak dalam pelukan Sehun dan itu membuat tubuh bagian belakangnya sakit, Luhan meringis merasakan sakit itu. Sehun berhenti sebentar, "Jangan banyak bergerak kalau kau tidak ingin sakit. Peluk saja aku." Sehun menundukan wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Luhan sehingga mereka bisa merasakan deru napas masing-masing. Luhan mengangguk gugup. Setelah itu Sehun melanjutkan kembali jalannya.

Baekhyun terkikik melihat Luhan dan Sehun dari belakang."Banyak sekali modusmu Oh Sehun."

.

.

.

Begitu tiba di lobby rumah sakit Luhan dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Xiumin dan Chen. Gadis berpipi gembil yang sudah Luhan anggap kakaknya itu langsung melakukan penerbangan pertama dari China ketika diberi kabar oleh Chen. "Setelah ini aku akan mengirim Chen ke neraka karena terlambat memberiku kabar." Kata Xiumin ketika ia sudah mendapat Luhan di pelukannya. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa jiejie."

Xiumin menyuruh Luhan untuk tinggal di apartemen Chen—bersama Xiumin—selama dirinya masih dalam pemulihan. Sehun menyetujui hal itu karena ada yang menjaga dan merawat Luhan. Setelah berdisksusi mereka berempat menaiki mobil Chen menuju apartemennya.

"Jadi anak muda, kau siapanya Luhan?"

Pertanyaan tadi ditujukan untuk Sehun yang duduk di bangku belakang bersama Luhan. Sehun tersenyum simpul sedangkan Luhan memarahi Xiumin dalam bahasa China karena 'kakaknya' itu menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak sopan. "Diam Luhan, aku tidak bertanya padamu." Dan Luhan hanya diam sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Aku—"

"Ah, kau pasti kekasihnya ya?"

Sehun belum benar-benar menjawab pertanyaan Xiumin tapi wanita itu sudah memotong ucapannya. Sehun dan Luhan menengok berbarengan kearah Xiumin yang sedang menatap mereka dengan pandangan jenaka.

"Bukan!"

"Tidak!"

Sehun dan Luhan langsung bertatapan kemudian membuang muka, berbarengan. Xiumin tertawa keras melihat dua pemuda pemudi itu. "Kurasa jawabannya adalah, kalian saling menyukai tapi tidak ada yang mengatakannya." Luhan ingin protes tapi tidak jadi karena Xiumin sudah membuat tanda silang dengan jari telunjuknya.

.

.

"Jadi Luhan, ceritakan padaku kenapa kau bisa sampai terjatuh. Yang kudengar dari ChenTroll ini kau terjatuh dari ayunan kayu?"

Mereka sudah sampai di apartemen Chen, Xiumin langsung menyuguhkan minuman untuk mereka sedangkan yang lainnya duduk tenang di sofa. Luhan menggigit bibirnya, bagaimana caranya menceritakan kejadian itu tanpa membuat Xiumin panik. Wanita pipi tembam itu mempunyai tingkat kekhawatiran yang terlalu tinggi untuk orang-orang yang disayanginya. Sehun yang melihat kebingungan di wajah Luhan berinisiatif untuk menceritakan detail ceritanya.

"Maafkan aku noona." Xiumin menatap Sehun, sedangkan Luhan hanya diam menunduk.

"Ini salahku. Aku terlambat untuk menolong Luhan. Dia terlanjur jatuh dan kepalanya terbentur sedangkan tulang punggungnya patah. Aku benar-benar tidak sempat menolongnya. Aku minta maaf untuk—"

Sebuah tamparan telak mengenai pipi Sehun.

"Jiejie!" Luhan memekik keras ketika melihat Sehun ditampar Xiumin, Chen segera merengkuh tubuh Xiumin sebelum wanita itu melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi. "Kau! Sialan kau! Berani-beraninya mendekati Luhan setelah apa yang kau lakukan!" Xiumin berteriak sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Sehun.

"Jiejie tolong. Ini bukan salahnya." Luhan mendekap lengan Xiumin sambil menangis. Chen juga berusaha menenangkan Xiumin. "Diam Luhan. Ini bukan urusanmu! Pria tolol ini sudah membiarkanmu celaka, kenapa kau masih membelanya hah!" Xiumin tanpa sadar mendorong Luhan hingga gadis itu terjerembab ke belakang.

"Akh!"

"Luhan!"

Sehun bangkit dari sofa dan menghampiri Luhan. "Luhan kau tak apa?" Sehun merengkuh tubuh Luhan yang sedang menangis menahan sakit di bagian punggungnya karena saat terjatuh punggung Luhan yang pertama kali mengenai lantai.

"Sakit Sehun…sakit"

"Oh tidak Luhan. Apa yang kulakukan?"

Xiumin langsung menghambur begitu saja ke Luhan dan mengambil alih tubuh Luhan dari Sehun. "Minggir kau! Jangan pernah lagi kau bertemu dengannya. Enyah saja!" Napas Xiumin memburu dan tersengal-sengal. Sehun terlihat sangat syok dengan perkataan Xiumin. Rasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan Luhan kembali hinggap di hatinya. Ditatapnya Luhan yang masih berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya.

Melihat wajah Luhan yang kesakitan, Sehun juga bisa merasakannya. Kalau bisa Sehun ingin dia saja yang merasakan sakit itu daripada harus melihat orang yang dicintainya kesakitan.

Sebelum pergi dari apartemen itu Sehun meminta izin untuk mencium Luhan. Xiumin mengizinkannya walau sebenarnya hatinya tidak rela. Sehun meraih kepala Luhan dan berbisik di telinganya, "Bertahanlah." kemudian Sehun mengecup kening Luhan. Airmata Luhan dan Sehun turun begitu saja. Luhan bisa merasakan keputus-asaan dan kesedihan diciuman Sehun.

"Jangan pergi." Luhan berlirih, tangannya menahan pergelangan tangan Sehun.

Sesuatu tak kasat mata seolah meninju dada Sehun dan menghimpitnya. Berat dan terlalu sakit ketika ia berdiri dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Luhan mengeraskan tangisannya karena kesakitan, entah sakit dipunggungnya atau sakit dihatinya ketika Sehun pergi. "Bertahan sayang, aku akan mengobatimu." Xiumin dan Chen membopong tubuh Luhan ke kamar.

Meski Luhan tahu Xiumin akan mengobatinya tapi wanita itu tidak akan bisa mengobati sakit di hatinya.

.

To be continued

.

.

Iya nara tau , ini ga jelas banget! Angst juga gagal x_x

.

Hai..nara kembali :D

Maaf banget cerita kemaren kurang kerasa feelnya

Nara sadar banget itu pas abis publish *nangis* harusnya nara perbaiki dulu jangan asal publish aja ya

Dan sekarang malah makin gajelas ya -_-?

Abis gimana ya, nara lagi males buat nulis cerita nih, apa harus end aja buat chap depan ya? *mojok*

.

Terima kasih buat review dan semangatnya ya reader tercinta *kecup*

Joonmyeon sudah muncul! Yeaay! *jingkrak*

Nara kan udah janji bakal menghadirkan appa suho, nah dia minta balikan sama umma lay #eciyeeee

dan readers, ayo minta PJ dari kai dan kyungsoo

"minta PJ" *sodorin pestol* :D

Dan untuk xiumin, maaf aku sudah membuatmu menjadi wanita galak *pundung* :D

Xiumin galak bener ya dari pas awal dia muncul, sama disini :D

Apalagi sama chen, hahahaha, kasian chen *peluk*

Abis chen orangnya kalem banget sih, jadi pas ngebully dia ya dia terima-terima aja :D

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian ya!

.

.

**Thank to:**

**Eclaire Oh - Ohristi95 - exindira - DwitaDwita - HyunRa - Peter Lu - lisnana1 - luhan deer - milkhunhan-yuri - Niiraa - uwiechan92 - Chanyeol's Wife - Oh Luhan - Kevinlee - yixingcom - edogawa ruffy - - Rara Jung - pandarkn - Eunsoo1 -RirinSekarini - kimcholee-hunhan - ****YAOIFOEVAH – 2312 – ****xldeer – Uchiha Shesura-chan – Oh Se Na – aniaani47 – LD – HunHan's Real – WinterHeaven – dobichanlulu27 – RZHH 261220 – Minharu81-BabyHunHan – ssnowish – wahyuthehun – byunchann – RirinSekarini – PuuPpyyto – ButterSkies**

Balasan review

**Ohristi95**: kamu tuh selalu yang pertama kalo ngekomen :p bangga deh, hehehe….. iyakah so sweet banget? Hunhan mau dibikin kaya apa juga so sweet ya *kibar bendera hunhan* ini ini kaisoo udah jadian, dia ngelangkahin aku tuh,huh :p :D ne sama-sama, makasih dukungannya (y)

**Yixingcom**: itu kaisoo-nya udah jadian, minta PJ jangan lupa :p tinggal Hunhan, tapi kayanya hunhan masih lama jadiannya, entahlah *sedih*

**Wahyuthehun**: jangan benci lay pliss… lay tidak salah, ini salahku *ala sehun di ff* :D mudah-mudahan chap ini seru ya buat kamu ;)

**Butterskies**: hai reader abru, selamat datang di ff-ku terima kasih udah suka sama cerita aku… yap endingnya pasti kaisoo (kan udah jadian) kalo hunhan, hemm masih diperdebatkan di siding isbat #apalah hahaha :D ne happy reading ;)

**Exindira**: hei iin, ini udah ada chanbek, tapi ga banyak2 kan dia bukan main cast, tapi nara usahain selalu ada di chap-chap selanjutnya (itupun kalo ceritanya masih berlanjut) :p

**PuuPpyyto: **hai…aku seneng kamu komen dari chap awal ;) jangan sedih ya, aku minta maaf

**RZHH 261220: **joonmyeon itu pacarnya lay dulu debelum lay pergi ke korea karena ngejar cita-citanya, mereka belum putus tapi lost contact gitu. Kalo mau jelasnya baca Dancing Queen chapter 5 ;)

**Ssnowish :** kaisoo udah ja di an ja di an :D minta PJ jangan lupa okay ;)

**RirinSekarini: **joonmyeon ga jahat kok qaqa *kedip-kedip* hehehe #huwek

**WinterHeaven: **gini ya saeng, sehun itu udah jadi suami aku hahahahaha :D luhan bisa nari lagi apa engga nanti bakal dijelasin di chap depan (kalo ada) hehehe :p love you too :*

**HyunRa: **joonmyeon kekasih yang ditinggal yicing hahahaha :D #poorappa tau ga? Tadi niatnya sehun mau nembak luhan, trus dia konsultasi dulu sama nara, nara bilang "jangan sekarang, nanti ceritanya selesai" akhirnya sampai sekarang sehun belom nembak luhan hahahahaha :D

**Byunchann: **udaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh

**Uchiha Shesura-chan: **joonmyeon keknya banyak banget yang nunggu ya? Holing kaya getoh :D kasihan banget sehun disuruh jadian sama reader :D

**LD: **kurang puas ya? Maaf….. ini semoga puas *sodorin gambar sehun topless* eehhh /?

**Miharu81-BabyHunHan: **sulay udah jadian dari dulu, trus sekarang jadian lagi dia :D

**lisnana1: **gemes sih gemes, tapi jangan cubit pipi juga dong /? #authorkepdan eits jangan main cipok-cipok dong, udah halal belom :D iya pertanyaan kamu udah kejawab disini ;)

**edogawa ruffy:** I yadong :p :D mudah-mudahan bisa ngerubah sikap lay, kalo kata orang bali "astungkara"

nah sudah semua kan? Oiya nara juga mau terima kasih buat temen-temen chatting nara *bow*

dan HAPPY NEW YEAR 2014

yeah walaupun telat, yang penting masih dalam suasana tahun baru, ya gak :D

semoga apa yang menjadi cita-cita dan impian kita yang belum terwujud bisa terwujud dan terlaksana di tahun ini. Amin

annyeong!


End file.
